


KaiShin Tumblr Prompts

by Rachello344



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: And it ends happily so I'm not sure it really counts haha, M/M, Okay I lied one of them is low-level angst, Ongoing as I receive and fill more prompts on tumblr, Prompt Fic, but it's labeled if you read the titles, honestly it's all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 86
Words: 64,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of fic written for requests I received on tumblr.  Plots and prompts vary by chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Pandora isn't revealed in the light of the full moon; it shows under the full light of the moon. Even a thin sheet of glass is enough to conceal it."

“Say that again,” Kaito said.  He forced himself to steady his breathing, reinforcing his poker face.

“Half the gems you looked at need to be rechecked.  I have a list,” Kudou said.  Kaito heard paper unfolding behind him.  Of course he brought an actual list.

“Why do they need to be rechecked?”

“I was looking at the story about Pandora.  A friend of mine tracked it back as far as we could, and the original story is… a little different.”

“Kudou, cut to the chase, you’re monologuing.”

Kudou huffed, “It’s the full light of the moon, not the light of the full moon.  Nothing can be in the way.  Any time windows were involved, the gem needs rechecking.”

Kaito cursed under his breath, running a hand over his face.  After all this time?  How many gems would that even mean?  He’d been stealing for _years_ , now.

“Thirty,” Kudou said.

“What?”

“There are thirty-one gems you need to check.”

Kaito laughed humorlessly.

“Like I said,” Kudou continued.  “I have a list.  Lucky for you, twelve of them belong to Suzuki Jirokichi.”

“Lucky?  You’re joking.“  Kaito finally turned around, leveling Kudou with a _look_.

"You’re forgetting, I’m friends with Suzuki Sonoko.  I have an in.”

“And what, you’re going to keep helping me?  Why?” Kaito gestured to the list.  “Your debt has been repaid, Kudou Shinichi.  You owe me nothing, now.”

“Until justice is served, you have my help, Kid.  If you don’t want it, say so, but I’ll be checking those twelve with or without your approval."  Kudou smirked, passing the list to him.

Kaito tried to come up with something to say to that, but he was stunned.  Even Kudou had to have a limit to his help.  ‘Until justice is served,’ what did that even _mean_?

"Listen, Kid, this isn’t complicated.  You helped me when I needed it, so I’m going to do the same.  We’re allies, aren’t we?”

“Yeah,” Kaito sighed.  “ _Allies_ , sure.”

“Don’t get too enthusiastic,” Kudou said, voice flat and sarcastic.

Kaito winced.  This wasn’t how he wanted things to go.  “I didn’t mean…  I’m grateful for your help, detective.  _Really_.  I’m just…  _disappointed_.  I can’t believe I was so stupid…”

“How were you to know the story wasn’t accurate?  That’s hardly your fault, and it’s actually good news for us."  Kudou grinned, sharp and wicked.  "Your enemies probably don’t know either.  Between the two of us, we can keep it that way.”

Kaito tipped his head back, admiring the stars.  “You’re right, of course.”

“Then you should listen to me more often," Kudou teased.

Kaito laughed, shaking his head.  "I should be going."  He tucked the list into his pocket, hesitating as he turned to go.

"Of course.  And Kid?”

“Yes, detective?”

“We’ll get them,” Kudou promised.  Kaito smiled, walking to the edge of the roof.

“I hope so, detective.  I certainly hope so."  Kaito stepped off the edge, and pulled his glider.  Floating on the wind, he sighed.

 _Allies_.  He longed for so much more, but there was still work to be done.  Until this mess was cleaned up, it wouldn’t be safe.  It wasn’t safe for Aoko, and it wouldn’t be safe for Kudou.  Detective or not.

Kaito sighed again as he caught sight of the moon.  He was starting to hate the moonlight, no matter how pretty it made everything look (detectives included).


	2. Bad Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "KID flirting (like rlly shitty flirting with flowery words) with shinichi and then later goes home in a "I can't believe I said that how can I look him in the eye ever again gdi..." Kinda way"
> 
> ETA: There's now a comic based on this fic!! You can find sukekou's amazing comic [here!!](http://sukekou.tumblr.com/post/138319110057/kuroba-kaito-is-going-to-die-of-embarrassment)

Kaito stripped out of his uniform efficiently, thinking of nothing but putting each item away and doing inventory.  Once that was done and he was back in his room, he ran out of distractions.  His face immediately began to feel hot.

_What had he been thinking?_

Adrenaline was involved for sure, as was his usual brand of sheer reckless stupidity.  He flopped onto his bed with a heartfelt groan.

_“I’m lucky you weren’t pleased about my blackout tonight.”_

_“What, why?”_

_“Because your smile lights up the whole room, detective.”_

Kaito could _scream_ , God, he’d been so cheesy, even for Kid.  He couldn’t imagine anything being more embarrassing than that.  And then he’d panicked and made a quick (suave) escape, so he didn’t even know for sure how Kudou took it.

He’d never be able to look Kudou in the eye again.  That was the lamest pick up line he’d ever heard, and he’d used it on _Kudou._   He was going to retire.  He could never show his face again.

His phone buzzed where he’d tossed it in his despondence.  He fumbled for it, tugging it closer to check the message.

“I’m going to have to turn you in.”

He responded swiftly.  A message like that from an unknown number couldn’t be good.  “What?  Who’s this?”

“After all, when you ran off tonight, you took my heart with you.”

Kaito’s blush returned full force.  There was _no way_ …

“Two can play at this game, Kid.  The question is, are you going to actually ask me out, or are you just going to flirt and run?”

Kaito laughed, cheeks still burning.

“i dunno, Kudou, maybe u better do it.  There aren’t enough Os in the word ‘smooth’ to really capture how smooth u are, y'know?”

“Then, pick me up tomorrow at 1.  I’ll take you to lunch.”

“See u then ;) ”

Kaito curled up on his bed, still giggling to himself.  _Holy shit_.  He sprawled out and let himself laugh, long and loud and relieved.  After a moment, something occured to him.

He typed out a swift text, “who gave u my number???”

“A detective never reveals his sources.”

Kaito scowled at his phone.  _Hakuba_.

“DON’T!  GIVE OUT!  MY PHONE NUMBER!!!” he sent to Hakuba.

“I got you a date.  Most people would say thank you.”

“AS IF ASSHOLE”

He sighed.  He’d be less mean to Hakuba at the next heist.  Hakuba was probably the best wingman he’d ever had.  Well, he was his only wingman, but still.  He was a good friend, even if he _did_ go behind his back.

“You’re welcome,” Hakuba sent anyway.

Kaito smiled, letting his eyes close.  He had a _date_ tomorrow.  A date with _Kudou_ , even.

His eyes snapped open.  He had a date with Kudou tomorrow.  What was he supposed to wear?


	3. Pavlov's Phantom Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Even after Kaitou Kid dodges (most) of the soccer balls aimed at his head-courtesy of Tantei-kun- he develops a certain type of reflex. In which Kaito jumps for cover every time he sees a soccer ball at heists and his everyday life"

When his eyes landed on the kids playing soccer at the park, Kaito felt himself rise to the balls of his feet on instinct.  When one of the kids, a dark-haired boy, kicked it in his direction, he ducked on instinct.

Hakuba snorted, “Kuroba, is there a reason you’re being weirder than normal?”

Kaito laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.  “Yep, just noticed my shoe was untied, that’s all.”

“If you say so.”

But of course, the next time he saw a soccer ball kicked (by _children!_ ) in his direction, he ducked again, automatic.

Every time it happened, he was, of course, walking with someone glad for the opportunity to mock him.  Kaito wished he’d never pissed off that four-eyed brat, even if he was his favorite detective.

At one of his heists, however, the reflex finally paid off.  Kudou shot him a look, before glancing over Kaito’s shoulder.  Kaito’s eyes dropped to Kudou’s hand, resting over his belt.  _Oh_.

As soon as the ball left his belt, Kudou kicked it directly at Kaito’s head, but Kaito was already ducking out of the way.  The ball connected solidly with the goon attempting to sneak up on them.

Kaito grinned at Kudou, pointing his card gun at him.  Kudou waited until Kaito began to pull the trigger and ducked.  The man sneaking up behind him went down with a satisfying thud.

They both rose to their feet, dusting themselves off.

“Nice reflexes, Kid.”

“Thanks for the heads up, I appreciated it."  Not that he really needed it, but it was nice of him either way.

"Thanks for getting the guy behind me.  Saved me some trouble.”

They shook hands, both grinning widely.  When the taskforce caught up with them, Kaito was sitting on the windowsill in his disguise from earlier, and both goons were handcuffed on the ground.

“Kudou, what happened?”

“These men were the ones behind the fake notice.  When they realized I was onto them, they came to silence me.  If Doitou hadn’t been here, they may have gotten the jump on me.”

“Doitou?  What was he doing here?” Nakamori asked, suspicious.

“He was helping me corner Kid,” Kudou shrugged.  Kaito shot him a smile.

“It was the least I could do, really.”

Kaito was going to make his escape, out the front doors for a change, when Kudou caught his wrist.

“Really, Kid, thank you."  Kudou pressed a kiss to his cheek.  Kaito wished he wasn’t wearing latex so he could feel it properly.

On a whim, Kaito told Kudou his phone number, listing the numbers without any sort of explanation.  Kudou was clearly about to ask when understanding lit his eyes.  Kudou’s blush was quite fetching.

"Call me sometime, Kudou."  Kaito winked and walked away, refusing to look back.

That night, he got a text from a new number:  "You know, I don’t even know your name.”

“guess u’ll just have to meet me 2morro!!”

“When and where?”

 "i’ll have a riddle for u in 30 ;) “

"I'm looking forward to it.”


	4. A Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "To celebrate turning over a new leaf in the new year, how about this Kaishin prompt: One of them (probs Shin-chan :P) reflects over all of their meetings (mostly heists, but the few outside calls as well) and realizes that they've been flirting with each other none stop."

The year had been a long one.  Shinichi finally wrapped up his case against the Black Organization—with the help of Kaitou Kid and the rest of his varied allies.  Conan “moved away” at the end of November.

Although, at the broken hearted look on the kids’ faces, he and Haibara explained the situation, watered down though it was.  They were insistent that he remain a member of the Detective Boys, so he still saw them at least once a week.

He and Ran spent all of Christmas together, figuring out where they stood as the dust settled around them.  Their dates all ended with an awkward kiss on the cheek before they both decided to go back to being friends.  They were much happier hanging out and joking around like normal, no pressure, no strings, no romance.

Hattori took a while to adjust to that, but he figured it out eventually.

And while he was figuring out how he fit in as _himself_ , Kaitou Kid made a nuisance of himself once or twice a week.  He sent the occasional riddle with a place and time to meet, and they just hung out, like they were normal friends.

They were friends, of a kind, but Kid usually showed up in a different disguise each time.  Shinichi thought more than once about finding out Kid’s identity, but it never felt like the right thing to do.  If Kid wanted him to know his identity, he’d say something.

In the meantime, Shinichi was happy to spend time with him.  The flowers that appeared in a vase every few days were a bit confusing, unless…  It was possible Kid wanted to do more than hang out.  If that was the case, Shinichi wasn’t sure how he’d respond.

It would be better than dating Ran, that was for sure.  The flowers were lovely and brightened up his house, and solving riddles as often as he had been was a lot of fun.  Dating Kid would probably the same, but with kissing.  Shinichi was… not against kissing Kid, assuming he knew who he was first.

All of which led up to a heist on New Year’s Eve, one he was prepared for thanks to Haibara’s physical therapy regimen.

Shinichi was waiting on the roof, watching the cars speed by and the city lights shine.  Ran and Sonoko were off visiting shrines to ring in the new year, and here Shinichi was waiting alone for Kid on the roof of a museum.

He laughed a little to himself, ignoring the chill.

“Something funny, detective?”

Shinichi glanced over his shoulder, shooting Kid a grin.  “Just thinking about how I got here.”

“And that’s… funny?” Kid leaned onto the railing beside him.

“Well, I thought about going to a shrine with some friends, but when it came down to it, I’d rather be here."  Shinichi hoped the ‘with you’ was implied.

"I’m honored, then, although I expected to see you downstairs…”

“My apologies.  I was feeling a little tired, so I thought I’d avoid the chase for tonight.  It’s a special occasion, after all.”

As if following his cue, a clock somewhere chimed midnight.  Shinichi smiled, listening to people on the streets cheer.

“Happy New Year, Kid.”

“Happy New Year."  After a moment, Kid made a thoughtful noise.  "You know, there’s something of a tradition, on New Year’s.  It’s said that the first kiss of the year will predict how the year will go.”

“Is that right?” Shinichi smirked at Kid.  Kid seemed a little embarrassed, not quite meeting his eyes.  “Far be it from me to go against tradition.”

Kid finally met his eyes, looking pleasantly surprised.  Shinichi leaned in to give him a kiss, short and sweet.

He turned back to the city after, feeling his embarrassment catch up with him.  Had he really…?

Kid pressed a kiss to his cheek, laughing brightly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kudou.  Have a nice night.”

Before Shinichi could ask what he meant, he was gone.  Shinichi rolled his eyes, but felt fond and warm, despite the chill.

The next day, Shinichi opened the door to a boy with wild hair and bright eyes, grinning on his welcome mat.

“The name’s Kuroba Kaito.  Will you go out with me?”

“I’d love to."  Shinichi laughed and followed him out.  "Looks like that tradition of yours has some bearing after all."  Kuroba took his hand as they walked down the street.

"You know, Kudou, I completely agree.”


	5. Not a Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Shinichi is sick but is like "whatevs" and goes to a kid heist anyhow and KID is all worried "

Shinichi swayed a little on his feet, but tried to keep his face clear of any discomfort.  So he had a _slight_ fever.  He was _fine_ , despite Haibara’s fussing over him.  This was the first heist since his return, and he was _not_ going to miss it.

Hakuba kept shooting him concerned looks, but he was only a _little_ dizzy, really.

And once the heist started, his adrenaline made the fever easy to forget.  Chasing Kid was _exhilirating_ , and being the right size made appreciating the cut of Kid’s suit a lot easier.  Although that might have been the fever talking.  He wasn’t entirely sure.

When they made it to the roof, Shinichi hot (literally) on Hakuba’s heels, Kid laughed and grinned, boasting about his win.  Shinichi was going to kick a soccer ball at him, but his eyes were having some trouble focusing…

“Kudou, are you okay?” Kid asked, cutting his speech short.  “You look… really bad, actually.  Are you sick?”

“I only have a slight fever,” Shinichi said, waving off his concern.  “I’m fine.”

Hakuba sighed.  Kid looked more worried, if that was possible.  He tossed the gem to Hakuba and peeled off a glove, pressing the back of his hand to Shinichi’s forehead.

“Yikes, detective.  You really should have stayed home,” Kid frowned.  When Shinichi swayed, he rested a steadying hand on his shoulder.  “I’m glad to see you, but you should be in bed, not running around.”

“I thought he was a little off,” Hakuba sighed.  “I’ll take this to Nakamori.  Why don’t you escort him home?”

“Will do.  See you around, Hakuba.”

When Hakuba left, Shinichi huffed.  “I don’t need a babysitter, I’m _fine_.  And how come _he_ gets to see you later?“  Shinichi felt petualnt.  He was distantly aware that he was going to be embarrassed later, but right now all he felt was annoyed.

Kid laughed, but his smile was gentle and warm.  "I’m sure you are, but I’d feel better if I walked you home.  I’m going to change into a disguise before we go, okay?”

Shinichi sighed, but nodded his assent.

When Kid was in his new disguise, some messy haired, attractive young man, he took Shinichi’s arm and led him back down the stairs.

At the bottom, Kid glanced at him.  “For what it’s worth, Hakuba only gets to see me because he found me by chance when we were in high school.  I’d much rather see you.”

Shinichi considered that for a moment before nodding, satisfied.

“If you want to see me, then you should.  We could hang out or see a movie together or something.  It would be fun.  Although, once I’m better, I owe the kids a day…  And Ran has been hassling me to meet her new boyfriend…  But the kids would like you, I think.  They like most of my friends.”

Shinichi thought he might be babbling, but Kid was still smiling, so he was probably fine with it.  “Are we friends, then, detective?”

“Of course.  I wouldn’t come to just any heist while I’m sick.  But it’s the first since I’ve been back, and I didn’t want to miss it.  I didn’t know when the next was, so I wasn’t sure how long it would be before I could see you again.”

“If I’d known you wanted to see me, I would’ve paid you a visit earlier,” Kid sighed.  “So much wasted time.  But now that I know, I won’t let it pass us by.  Don’t worry, you’ll see me soon.”

“How will I know it’s you?  You’re always in a disguise,” Shinichi sighed.  “I mean, I can usually tell, but that’s when I’m expecting to find you somewhere…”

“You’re worrying, Kudou,” Kid teased.  “I just told you not to.  It’ll be fine, I promise.  Now, go drink some water and take some medicine and go right to bed, okay?” Shinichi realized that Kid had unlocked his front door for him, and blinked at it in confusion.

“Did you pick my pocket or my lock?”

“Both.  I couldn’t find your keys.”

Shinichi felt his pockets.  Embarrassingly, he didn’t _have_ his keys.  “Oh, they’re on the counter."  He did have his phone, so he wouldn’t have been locked out, but he _would_ be in trouble with Haibara…

"Honestly, detective, you need to be more careful.  Now, lock the door when you get in, okay?” Kid smiled and kissed his forehead.  “I’ll be back later to visit, I promise.”

“Bye bye, Kid.  Thank you for walking me home.”

“Good night.”

Shinichi closed and locked the door, poured himself some water, took some cold medicine, and collapsed into bed.  By morning, he felt both better and extremely embarrassed.  Half of him wished it was all just some fever dream, but the text message from Kaitou Kid on his phone told a different story.

“Hope you’re feeling better, great detective!  I look forward to seeing you soon!”

Shinichi sighed, some of the embarrassment easing.  He was looking forward to it, too.


	6. "Damsel" in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "in an unusual way of showing gratitude, Kid holds out his hand for Shinichi to kiss. Shinichi accepts his thanks by doing so obligingly, Dark-Knight-style. Flirting and snark would be very much appreciated. Could be anything that led up to this scene; just go wild on me!"

Shinichi caught the flash of a sniper at just the right moment, diving at the young woman.  His tackle sent her out of the bullet’s path. It whizzed past them to embed harmlessly in the floor.  People began screaming at the shot, but Shinichi could see the police apprehending the man on the balcony.  He sighed in relief.

“I’m very grateful, but you’re rather heavy, sir,” the woman beneath him said, granting him a small smile.  Shinichi stood gracelessly, helping her to her feet with an awkward blush.

“I’m so sorry, your majesty.  I acted without thinking and–”

“And you saved my life.  Thank you.  If you’d like, as a small token of thanks, I will allow you to kiss my hand,” she told him, offering her hand with a mysterious smile.

Shinichi recognized the smile instantly, but decided to play along.  He bowed at the waist.

“It would be my honor, ma'am."  He took her hand and brushed a kiss over her (gloved) knuckles.  When he peeked up at her, she actually looked a little flustered.  Shinichi feigned concern.

"You look a little flushed.  Why don’t I walk you to the balcony, ma'am?” Shinichi offered his arm for her to take.  She did so, but looked a little surprised at herself.  Shinichi smiled.

When they were on the balcony, the doors closed behind them and sealing them away from the ongoing chaos, Shinichi shot the “princess” a _look_.

“Well, princess, isn’t it time for you to make your daring escape?”

‘She’ laughed, grinning.  “When did you figure me out, detective?”

“When you asked me to kiss your hand, like I’d never done anything like it.  I kissed her hand when I was introduced to her,” Shinichi said.  “When did you switch places?”

“About ten minutes after the party started.  She wrote the fake notice to ask me for help, actually."  Kid laughed again, changing into his white suit with a spin and probably some magic.  "In exchange, she let me borrow her necklace for realism.  It’s not what I’m looking for, so I’ll return it later tonight."  Kid stared out, eyes falling on the tree across from them.  The moonlight caught in its branches, making it shine.

Shinichi felt himself finally begin to relax.  The bad guy was caught, Kid was "stopped,” and no one was dead.  A good night, all in all.

“I wanted to thank you again, Kudou.  I didn’t notice him at all.  If you hadn’t…"  Kid met his eyes, frowning.  "Thank you.  You saved my life.”

“I don’t want anyone to die.  If I’d known it was you, I would have been willing to jump in front of the bullet if tackling you didn’t work.”

“You,” Kid coughed, eyes dropping.  “You would jump in front of a bullet for me?”

“Obviously, idiot.  Now, I asked already, but don’t you have a daring escape to make?"  Shinichi rested his hands on his hips.  Kid smiled and shook his head.

"Not before I give my knight in shining armor his _reward_ , obviously."  Before Shinichi could ask what he meant, Kid stepped closer and kissed his cheek.  Shinichi stared as he pulled away and climbed down the neighboring tree to safety.

Shinichi pressed a hand to his cheek, sure he could still feel Kid’s lips.  Didn’t princesses usually give their knight true love’s kiss in the stories?  Next time they saw each other, Shinichi was going to bring it up.  If only he’d turned his head last minute…


	7. A Child in Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Kaito befriending Shinichi when they’re seven and a year later he helps kaito out after Toichi’s death.”

When Kaito’s dad died, he holed himself up in his room, unwilling to see anyone.  Aoko wasn’t allowed in, just his mom.  He didn’t want anyone but his mom to see him cry.  His dad wouldn’t want him to cry in front of other people, he thought.

“Kaito, I know you didn’t want to see anyone, but Shinichi came all this way to see you…  Do you think you could make an exception?”

Kaito frowned at his door.  Shinichi never came to see him…  Usually their parents took them places together so they could play…  Kaito wanted to show Shinichi his room, but he was probably going to spend a lot of time crying still.

He fidgeted in front of his door, biting his lip.

“You don’t have to force yourself.  I just thought you might like company, and my mom wanted to visit anyway,” Shinichi said, voice muffled by the door.

Kaito threw the door open.

Shinichi stared at him, frowning as he looked him over.  He nodded once and stepped into Kaito’s room without waiting to be asked.  Also without waiting, he wrapped Kaito in a hug for a beat.  That done, he pulled away and sat down on Kaito’s bed, watching him.

Kaito opened his mouth a few times to say something, but couldn’t figure out what he wanted to say.  He sat beside Shinichi and said, “Thanks."  It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say, but it was a start.

"You’re welcome."  Shinichi took his hand, but otherwise remained silent.  Even when Kaito started to cry, he didn’t say anything, just squeezed his hand and linked their fingers together.

When Kaito’s tears finally stopped, Kaito sighed.

"You’re really good at comforting people.  Even though you didn’t really do anything in particular.”

“You didn’t want me to do anything.  But I don’t think you really wanted to be alone, either.”

“I just didn’t want people to fuss over me.  It makes it worse.”

Shinichi nodded sagely before finally looking at him.  “I think I can smell your mom making dinner.  Wanna go eat?”

Kaito nodded.  Together, they walked down the stairs, hands still held between them.  When their moms saw them, they both smiled.

“Are you boys hungry?” Kaito’s mom asked, smiling even though she was sad.  Kaito tried to do the same, and managed a small smile.

“Shinichi said he smelled dinner."  Kaito swung their hands between them, a little happy when Shinichi didn’t let go.

"You should drink some water.  Dad says getting dehydrated gives you a headache and makes you sleepy,” Shinichi told him.

Their moms looked surprised, sharing a glance, but saying nothing.  Kaito ignored it, but nodded at Shinichi’s words.

“So that’s why my head hurts in the morning…”

“Yeah, so you should take a glass of water to bed with you, just in case.  I usually have one in case I have a nightmare.  That way I don’t have to go downstairs for it in the dark.”

“That would be even scarier after a nightmare,” Kaito said, frowning.  “Mom, can you pour me water please?”

His mom looked really sad, but she smiled again, eyes looking watery, and nodded.  “Sure thing, sweetie.  What about you, Shinichi?  Water?”

“Yes, please.”

Kaito and Shinichi sat side by side at the kitchen table, only letting go when Kaito’s mom brought them food.  Shinichi hugged him again when they left, and reminded him to play with his friend Aoko, because she probably missed him.  He also gave him a stern reminder to come over to his house next so he could show Kaito their library.  Kaito nodded, smiling a little stronger as he waved good bye.

He missed his dad, but he wasn’t alone.  He had his mom and Shinichi and Aoko…  He could get through this and put on a smile like his mom.  His dad always wanted him to keep a Poker Face, after all, so he’d make his a smile.

He hugged his mom, and for the first time in weeks, he didn’t feel like crying.


	8. Enforced Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Division One has been working Shinichi too hard lately so Kaito decides to take matters into his own hands that leaves Division One feeling traumatized and Shinichi wishing Kaito had a sense of shame."

As Shinichi walked home from his last college class of the day, a woman screamed in the park across the street.  Shinichi broke into a run, arriving just as someone was declaring a man dead.

He quickly sealed the scene, taking names and numbers of everyone there while one of the others on the scene called the police.

When the police arrived, though, he was quickly shooed away.  Takagi smiled, scratching the back of his head.

“Sorry, Kudou, normally, I’d be all for you helping us out, but we all think you deserve a break.  Thanks for handling all of this, but we’ll take it from here, okay?  Why don’t you go home, and I’ll let you know how it works out?”

Shinichi was too surprised to protest.  He frowned, but allowed Takagi to walk him to the park’s entrance.

This happened every day for a week.  Shinichi felt… _wrong_.  He should be _doing_ something, not just walking away!  Sure, he was a student, but this was practically his job!  It was a little nice to have the time to finish all of his assignments and projects, but…

Shinichi sighed and decided to figure it out _after_ he wrote his criminal psychology essay.

* * *

By the end of the next week, he was ready to climb the walls.  Ten cases, and he hadn’t been allowed to help on _any of them_.  He liked having the time off in a way, and seeing Kaito as often as he’d been able to was nice, of course, but he _wanted to work_.

He walked into the precinct a man on a mission.  Megure looked relieved to see him.  He waved Shinichi over, and gestured to a pile of folders.

“Kudou, I know you’re technically only a consultant right now, but these cases are going to be closed at the end of the next month.  It doesn’t sit right with me that they were never solved,” Megure sighed.  “Could you take a look at them for me?  Maybe you’ll see something we didn’t.”

Shinichi nodded.  “I’d be glad to, Inspector.  I actually came here to ask you to let me consult again.  Going this long without working doesn’t feel right.”

“I tried to tell that to your boyfriend, but he wouldn’t listen to me,” Megure huffed.

Shinichi froze, eyes narrow.  “You tried to tell Kaito…  Of course he was behind this.  Thank you for the cases, Inspector.  I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

Megure chuckled.  “Don’t be too hard on the boy.  He was just looking out for you.  We all agreed, but I think two weeks is long enough.  If your homework starts piling up again, feel free to leave things to us, Shinichi.  It is our job, after all.”

Shinichi glanced back and shot Megure a grateful smile.  “I was a little buried, but I’m doing fine now.  I’ll keep that in mind, though, thank you.  I’m still going to yell at him.”

“Of course,” Megure shook his head and smiled.  “Have fun, Shinichi.”

* * *

“I can’t _believe_ you talked to _Megure and Satou_ and made them _promise not to let me work on cases_.  What on _earth_ made you think I’d be _okay_ with that?”

Kaito crossed his arms.  “I knew you weren’t going to be _happy_ about it.  Given that it took you ‘til now to figure out my involvement, don’t you think you needed the break?”

Shinichi felt his irritation dissipate.  Kaito made a good point.  He hadn’t even thought about it until Megure slipped up and gave him away.

Shinichi sighed.  “Was it really that bad?”

“You had six assignments, three projects, and an essay due, Shinichi.  You didn’t have the time to _eat_ let alone solve murders.  And even you need a break.  You’re only human.”

“How’d you convince them to go along with it?”

“What do you mean?  I brought it up with Megure, and he agreed when he heard how much homework you had.  Satou gave her approval.  Between Satou and I, Takagi was _putty_.  He was the only dissenter, but my empty threats and Satou’s not-so-empty threats were… convincing.“  Kaito smirked.

"You owe me dinner for traumatizing my coworker.”

“Satou did most of it!”

“Yeah, and that’s between her and Takagi.  Seeing as I’m not dating either of them, you’re the one that owes me.  Lucky you,” Shinichi teased, scooping his jacket up from where he’d thrown it on their couch.

“I am the luckiest,” Kaito agreed.  He hugged Shinichi from behind, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“And don’t you forget it,” Shinichi snorted.  “Now come on, I want noodles.”

“As you wish.”


	9. Kid and the Boy King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "BO Boss!Shinichi and Yakuza head!Kaito? Somehow I could see them bringing apocalypse if fighting against each other... And bringing it too by working side by side"

“The Boy King, what a pleasant surprise.  I didn’t think you wanted people to see your face,” the man said.  He adjusted his tie as if he were nervous, but his face betrayed nothing.

“Interesting that you think I’m the Boy King, given that he’s never shown his face.  You, though, are definitely the one they call Kid.  It’s a pleasure."  Shinichi smiled a shark’s smile.

“Am I wrong, then?” Kid returned the expression.  “Your people left the moment you walked in, suggesting you need no witnesses as you are the highest authority.”

“Call me Conan,” Shinichi said.  No need to confirm or deny.  No one would catch one of the bosses of the Yakuza, and Kid wasn’t the type to give up secrets.

“Well, Conan, you summoned me here, what is it you wanted?”

“I wanted to start an arrangement between our groups.  I have a poison that would do wonders in letting you corner the market, and you have assassins that I’d like access to.  I would pay them for their time, of course.”

“And you’ll grant me your poison to get access?  I thought you had assassins in your organization.”

“I did have a few left over from the old regime, but…  They were a little too fond of harming innocents for my taste.  I had them… removed from the organization.“  Shinichi glanced away, remembering the sheer number of hits they’d been contracted for.  Three of them had killed children, four had gone after cops who weren’t even in the way…  They all had to go.

"Why me?"  Kid raised an eyebrow.

"No member of your Family has ever harmed a cop or a child.”

“You’ve been checking up on us?”

“Of course.  We need an ally we can trust.  Have I made the wrong choice?”

Kid considered him for a long moment, crossing his arms.  “No, I’m interested.  I’d like a few doses of that poison to test, and you can borrow one of my men for a hit.  Consider it a trial run.”

“I’ll get in touch with Merlin, and have the poison delivered to you straight away.  Give this phone to the person you decide to lend to us.  Tell them to call the number listed in the phonebook."  Shinichi passed Kid a burner phone, noticing how sharp his eyes were as they passed over the phone.

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” Kid said, smirking.  “Welcome to the Family, Kudou.”

He was gone before Shinichi could demand answers, before Shinichi could have him killed for knowing his true name.  He pulled out his phone and called “Merlin.”

“Haibara, I need information on the one they call Kid.”

“First or second?” she asked.  Her voice was flat, but Shinichi could tell she was curious.

“Let’s start with the first.”


	10. Trapped in the Terminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "let's have some 23 yeard old kaishin. promt : Why the heck there is always one plane that you have to use and its 4 hours late , oh well atleast kaito can talk to his old rival."

Kaito groaned, and flopped back into his seat.  Upside: Cinnabon.  Downside: trapped in airport for–he checked his watch–2 hours and 47 minutes and counting.  He ate his cinnamon roll with a petulant huff.

He didn’t deserve this.  He was _almost home_ , for the first time in over six months, so _of course_ , his flight is the one delayed.  Sighing, he let his eyes trail over his fellow passengers.  A few kids and their exhausted mother, an elderly couple, some business-type people, and…  Oh, what was Kudou Shinichi doing here?

As soon as Kaito’s eyes rested on Kudou for what was probably ten seconds, Kudou’s head shot up.  His eyes darted around, checking for… something, before finally coming to rest on him.  Unthinking, Kaito waved cheerily.

Kudou narrowed his eyes, analyzing possibilities or something before he came to a decision.  He stood, grabbed his bag, and sat beside Kaito.

Kaito opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Kudou shot him a _look_.

“What’s Kaitou Kid doing on a flight like this?”

Kaito was startled into laughter.  “Wow, first thing you say to me after all this time?”

Kudou shrugged.  “Seemed like a good place to start.”

“Fair enough.  But you can call me Kuroba.  Kuroba Kaito.”

“Alias?”

“Name.”

Shinichi looked floored for a moment, but coughed, shaking off his surprise.  “Returning from… Paris was it?”

“It was, actually,” Kaito said.  He shot him a sly grin.  “Have you been keeping tabs on me, detective?”

“Not exactly, but Hakuba and I keep in touch,” Kudou said.

“But he’s so _boring_ , you should keep in touch with me instead.”

“I don’t have your phone number, so how exactly do you suggest I do that?” Kudou raised an eyebrow.

Kaito pulled out his own phone and sent a quick text.  Kudou’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

“How long have you had my number?”

“Which one?”

Kudou rolled his eyes and decided to leave it at that.

As the minutes dragged on, they spoke of what they’d been doing.  Kaito told him about the magic shows he’d held, the great venues he was invited to.  Kudou told him about the Detective Boys and some of his other friends.  After a while, Kaito frowned.

“I’m glad your friends are doing well, but how are _you_ , Kudou?  What have _you_ been doing?” Kaito asked, nudging his shoulder.

“All I really do is solve cases.  It’s not something that makes good conversation, I’ve been told.”

“Yeah, well, I think it’ll be fine.  What was the strangest case you’ve handled in the last six months?”

Kudou ran his finger over his lip as he thought.  “Hmm, probably the one with the rake and the jasmine tea.”

Noticing Kaito’s continued interest, he launched into a wild story that he wouldn’t believe had it come from anyone else.  And from there, the conversation continued.

By the time the plane finally arrived, Kaito had come to a conclusion.  He’d been horribly terribly wrong.  His feelings hadn’t died down with the distance he established.  His traveling hadn’t done a single thing to lessen his attraction to or affection for Kudou Shinichi.

He was screwed, basically.

“You know,” Kudou said as they boarded.  “If you ever find yourself in Beika, well, I know you know where I live…”

“Are you inviting me to visit, detective?”

“Maybe I am, magician.  You’re surprisingly good company.”

“Well, if you’re offering, I don’t think I’m going to be able to make it all the way home tonight.  After all, the trains will likely be closed for the night.  If your offer is something a little more immediate, you’d save me a lot of trouble.”

“I don’t see why that would be a problem.  I can make us something to eat before we head to bed.”

“My hero,” Kaito sighed, feigning a swoon.  Kudou snorted.

“Only if you’re fine with a selfish hero, instead of a selfless one.”

“Selfish?  You mean hoarding my company like this, and inviting me to your house to spend even more time together?” Kaito’s smiled widened at Kudou’s blush.  “Is it selfish if I’m just as happy about it?”

Kudou met his eyes and seemed to be analyzing him again.  Whatever he found behind Kaito’s eyes made him smile.

“Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?”

“What?”

“Will you go out with me?  I’ve missed having you around, you know.  I never got a chance to ask you out before, because you left the country and I didn’t know your real name.  But now you’re back, and I know who you are.  So I thought I’d take the risk.”

“Shinichi, you talk too much,” Kaito beamed, tugging him close by his shirt collar and kissing him soundly.

“I’ve been told that before, but I like the way you say it better,” Shinichi mumbled against his mouth.  They kissed a lot before the flight took off and Shinichi remembered that there were other people on board.  He did let Kaito hold his hand, though, so he was mollified.

“I’m glad I ran into you like this,” Kaito said, yawning against Shinichi’s shoulder.

“Me, too.  Now get some sleep.  We have another hour before we land.”

Kaito mumbled something in assent before dozing happily against Shinichi’s shoulder.  He was willing to forgive the four hour delay.  After all, he got a date with his favorite rival out of it.


	11. Magic in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Kaito doing magic in the park and sees shinichi and bc he's gay he's like 'ahaha I need a volunteer from the audience!! Ah ha! You there! Boy who wasn't even raising his hand/barely watching the show come on up here'"

The man in the audience was surrounded by three young kids all talking loudly about the magic he was performing.  They were begging their “Shinichi-niichan” to tell them the trick to the magic while he affectionately rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He was unfairly attractive.

“For this next trick,” Kaito said, grinning, “I’m going to need a volunteer from the audience!  How about you there?” he gestured at _Shinichi-niichan_ , trying not to laugh at the children pushing him toward Kaito’s makeshift stage in response.

“You have to go up, Shinichi-niichan!  How else will you tell us the trick?” the little girl said in a whisper that carried loud and clear.

“Please?” the boys echoed.

The man rolled his eyes again, but held up his hands in surrender.

“What would you have me do?” he said.  His voice sent a shiver down Kaito’s spine.  There were a lot of things he wanted him to do, but none of them were appropriate for a public park or a magic show.  Too bad.

Kaito explained the trick’s basic premise to the audience and made a show of _nothing up his sleeve_ before performing a few tricks with his _lovely_ assistant.  He bore with quite a few tricks, no matter how involved.  He even occasionally kept the audience’s eyes off Kaito's few fumbles.  (He was practicing new tricks, mistakes were bound to happen while he worked out the kinks.)

By the end of his show, Kaito and Shinichi bowed to energetic applause from the three children and normal applause from the few families that happened by.

“Now, as thanks for being such a good sport, I’d like you to pick a card, any card,” Kaito said, winking.

Shinichi rasied an eyebrow, but did as he was asked.  The card was an ace of hearts and had Kaito’s phone number on it.

“What’s this for?”

“Dinner, if you’re interested.  I figure I owe you for making you help out all that time.”

Shinichi considered the card with an unreadable expression, eyes narrowed with thought.  Nodding once, Shinichi tucked the card into the pocket of his shirt.

“I’ll call you if I have time, but my schedule’s usually pretty tight.”

Kaito beamed.  “Oh?  What do you do?”

“Investigate, mostly.  I’m a detective.”

“We’re detectives, too!” the girl exclaimed from Shinichi’s side.  “That’s why we wanted Shinichi-niichan to explain the tricks to us, but he said that was against the rules.”

“He’s right,” Kaito said, nodding sagely.  “A magician never reveals their secrets, nor should anyone else do the revealing.  If you wanted to become a magician yourself, I could teach you a trick or two, though.”

“Would you?“  All three spoke at once, eyes bright and eager.  Kaito laughed.

“Sure, I’d be happy to.  I’m here on most Monday and Wednesday afternoons, if you want to learn a little.”

“Shinichi-niichan, please?” the girl asked with wide puppy eyes.  Kaito couldn’t help his fond smile.  What a cute kid.

“If there’s time, then sure.  Really, though, you should talk to the professor or Haibara.  They’re less busy than I am.”

“Yeah, but you and Mr. Magician like each other!  Don’t you want to see him more?” the skinnier boy piped up.  Shinichi’s face turned an interesting shade of red.

“Time to go home.  Good to see you, _Mr. Magician_.”

“Kaito’s fine,” he said, laughing with no small delight.

The kids all waved good bye, still obviously harrassing Shinichi about it.  He got a text later that read only, “You created three monsters.  I hope you’re happy.”

“Ecstatic,” he replied.  “So, lunch tomorrow, Mr. Busy Detective?”

He could practically hear the sigh when he read, “Yeah, that sounds okay.”

Kaito beamed, squeezing his phone.  He had a _date_.


	12. The Monk and the Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "fantasy AU in which traveling monk Shinichi catches the eye of Kitsune Kaito who likes to use pranks to catch Shinichi's attention in true grade school fashion"

“Kaito, you know I can see you, right?  Your disguise doesn’t exactly work on someone who can see your tails.“  Shinichi didn’t bother to look up from the rice porridge he was stirring, ignoring the exaggerated huff as the kitsune flopped down on a large stone across from him.

"You won’t even pretend to not recognize me?”

“Why would I do that,” Shinichi said flatly.

“Because it would be more fun?”

“For you maybe.  Do you need something?  I’m actually kind of busy.  If you’re here to pull more pranks, you can leave now.  I’m not in the mood.”

“What?  I’m wounded you think so lowly of me, Shinichi,” Kaito pouted, his tails swishing behind him.  “I would never pull a prank on you after you’ve noticed me.”

“Liar.  I always notice you, and you always prank me anyway."  Shinichi rolled his eyes, dipping his bowl in the pot to fill it.

"Always, huh?”

Shinichi made a noncommital noise, rummaging through his bag for his chopsticks.

“So, you always notice me?  Even when I’m just around and not up to anything?”

“You’re always up to something,” Shinichi muttered around a mouthful of porridge.

“True, but that means you’re always paying attention to me.  Am I always on your mind, too?  Do you catch yourself thinking about me when I’m not here?” Kaito batted his eyelashes.

Shinichi understood at last what he was getting at and scowled.

“Whatever you’re thinking, whatever conclusion you’ve just jumped to, you’re wrong.”

“I don’t think I am.  You could set wards, you know.  I’ve seen you do it before, but you never ward against _me_.”

“Wards wouldn’t work on you.”

“Maybe not the normal way, but if you really wanted me to leave you alone, I would."  At Shinichi’s disbelieving scoff, Kaito shook his head.  "No, really, I love teasing you and spending time with you, but if you ‘locked the door’ as it were, I wouldn’t pick the locks.”

Shinichi frowned, eyes tracing over his face as if checking the veracity of his statement.  After a moment, he began blushing a rather fetching shade of red.  Kaito kept his smile soft so as not to frighten him off.

Shinichi coughed, looking away.  “Are you planning on eating any of this or not?  I made too much for one person.”

Kaito quickly conjured himself a bowl and took a scoop of porridge and a seat beside Shinichi.  Their shoulders pressed together, and Kaito’s tails occaasionally brushed Shinichi’s back, but Shinichi didn’t say anything about it.

Shinichi ate in silence, letting Kaito tell fantastical tales of his travels that they both knew were only half true.  By the time the sun set, Shinichi was dozing on Kaito’s shoulder.  Before too long, they were both sprawled on Shinichi’s pallet, Kaito’s tails resting over them both as a makeshift blanket, Kaito’s arms wrapped around Shinichi’s waist.

Kaito nuzzled into the back of Shinichi’s neck; Shinichi sighed.


	13. One Year, Three Months, Nine Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Conan/Shinichi falls in love with Kid first, and is just waiting for Kid to be aware of his feelings for Shinichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably just keep adding to this as I fill more prompts, so I'm not actually sure how many chapters there are going to be. Oh well.

“Shinichi, why haven’t you said anything yet?” Ran frowned, her disapproval palpable.  Shinichi continued watching Kaito from across the room, giving a small wave when he glanced their way.

“He doesn’t know how he feels yet.”

“So you did say something?”

Shinichi shot her a _look_.  “Of course not.  I can tell he doesn’t know yet.”

“And how do you figure that, O Great Detective?“  Ran’s smile was teasing.  Shinichi rolled his eyes.

“I think by now, I can recognize the symptoms, given my track record.”

Ran’s laugh was so loud that Kaito’s head whipped around from where he was schmoozing with important magicians.  Shinichi watched him speak to them, gesturing to Ran and Shinichi, the group of them laughing.  Kaito bowed before making a beeline for them.

Shinichi sighed, “Now look what you’ve done.“  When Kaito was within earshot, Shinichi raised an eyebrow.  “You’re not ruining any opportunities by coming over here so soon, are you?”

“Not at all."  Kaito waved a hand as if it was meant to be reassuring.  "That was Jodie and her second in command.  We go way back.”

Shinichi hummed, glancing over at her, curious about what she might know about Kaito.  Did they know each other as children?  Were they close?  Did she know about…?

“Shinichi, please don’t deduce things about my friend.  I don’t think she’d appreciate it."  Kaito stepped into his line of sight.  The view was an improvement.

"Fine, fine,” Shinichi sighed.

“Really, Kaito, you _must_ introduce us,” Ran insisted, beaming.  “We went to her father’s magic show when we were kids, you know.  I still rememer some of them.”

“I’m sure she’d be glad to hear that!"  And without further ado, Kaito linked arms with Ran and Shinichi and dragged them over to meet Jodie Hopper.

Shinichi rather wished he’d grabbed his hand instead, but he was nothing if not patient.

Or at least, he thought he was, but three months of pining in close contact with your crush without any obstacles was much worse than he remembered it being.  When he flopped onto Ran’s couch dramatically, she scoffed at him.

"Such a drama queen.  When you had a crush on me, you were certainly never this dramatic.”

“Not that you ever saw,” Shinichi muttered, burying his face under a pillow.

“Mm-hmm.  Look, I’m sure you have all this rationalized in that pretty head of yours, but you should really just talk to him.  When I realized I liked Sera–”

“ _Oh_ , not this again."  Shinichi groaned.

Ran huffed, probably blushing.  "Well, at least _I_ learned something from all our drama.  And of the two of us, which one is happily dating someone?”

“You are.”

“And who made the first move–to great success, I might add?”

“You did."  Shinichi hid his smile in the pillow.

"Exactly.  So when I say you should talk to the boy, you should take my advice and do as I say.”

“Yes, Ran-neechan,” Shinichi said, standing to give a sharp salute.  Ran threw a cushion she’d been mending at him.  He caught it and tossed it back, laughing.  “So, what does the Great Mouri Ran suggest when confessing to a particularly oblivious person?”

“Confidence and the element of surprise,” she said.  Her hands pulled the needle through the cushions split seam with practiced ease.  “You absolutely cannot back down.  You have to just go for it at the first opportunity.”

Shinichi’s eyes found the newspaper on the coffee table.  The headline had been his reason for coming over.

_Kid Heist Tonight!_

Talk about an opportunity.

* * *

The chase was as exhilirating as ever, but even it paled in comparison to the thrill of anticipation just under his skin.  Tonight was the night.  Kid always flirted with him, so this time, he would just have to do more than flirt back.  It was foolproof.

The snipers on the opposing roof thought otherwise.

Shinichi and Kaito both saw them in time to duck for cover, but it was remarkably hard to flirt with someone when ducking bullets.  Shinichi sighed.

“This is really the worst possible day for this.”

Shinichi shot Kid an interested glance.  “Oh?  Did you have plans for tonight as well?”

The blush that spread across his cheeks in response was quite fetching.  “Well, I got some advice about how to handle a situation I’ve been dodging for a while and I was planning on acting on it tonight.  Figures, _they’d_ turn up.”

“Rude,” Shinichi agreed.  “But I suppose we’ll just have to wait them out.  I’m sure Hakuba is already on it.”

“Most likely."  Kid sighed, before falling silent for a long, loaded pause.  "You had plans for tonight?  Nothing too important I hope.”

“I’m in something of the same boat,” Shinichi said, leaning back as the bullets stopped.  Thank God they’d placed reinforced barriers on the roof ahead of time.  “A friend of mine all but dared me to… well, the timing’s wrong now, of course.”

“I love you,” Kaito blurted.  Shinichi turned his head so fast he worried distantly about pulling something.

“Say that again?”

“I’m in love with you.  Have been for…”

Before Kaito could finish his sentence, Shinichi tugged off the monocle and gave Kaito a lingering kiss.

“Me, too.  For one year, three months, and nine days.”

Kaito laughed and pulled him into another kiss.  Shinichi liked feeling Kaito’s smile so closely, liked having their smiles against each other.  It made kissing more difficult, but it was worth it.

When the door to the roof opened, Kaito gave Shinichi a last peck on the lips before dashing off and off the roof.  Shinichi scooped up the monocle with a fond smile.  Tracing over the edge, he tucked it into his pocket.

“Based on your smile, the idiot finally made a move,” Hakuba said.  His smirk suggested he was involved in the advice giving.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Hakuba.  Now, as it’s been a rather trying day, I think I’m going to go home."  Shinichi winked.

"Yeah, yeah, Kudou.  You owe me.  I told the inspector Kid was definitely long gone, you know.”

Shinichi nodded once.  “Then I owe you.  Try to make it something I can actually follow through on, though.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll think of something.”

* * *

“Shinichi, no.  I don’t care what you promise me, I refuse.  I won’t do it!  This is _cruel and unusual_ and I’ll have none of it!  I–”

Shinichi leaned in close and whispered in Kaito’s ear.  Kaito’s expression shifted from surprise to suspicion to embarrassed delight in rapid succession.  Obviously hesitating and on the fence, Kaito finally nodded once, determined.

“You have fifteen minutes.  I will grant you fifteen minutes to laugh at me, Hakuba, and then Shinichi and I are going _home_.”

Linking their fingers together, Kaito walked to the ice rink like a man sent to the gallows.  Shinichi smiled.  The fondness he felt was a warmth in his chest.  He squeezed Kaito’s fingers and followed.


	14. Someone Should Put a Bell on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Shinichi always complains about Kaito's public displays of affection even though Kaito is pretty sure he likes it. What better way to get Shinichi to stop protesting except through a desensitization program (aka pounce in public as much as possible)?"

They’d been dating for almost a month, but Shinichi still couldn’t stop himself from flinching whenever Kaito touched him in public.  He had a tendency to move silently and catch Shinichi off guard, leaving Shinichi unsettled and wary, even after realizing who it was.

He sighed heavily.

“Something wrong?” Kaito asked upon entering.  Shinichi tipped his head backwards to look up at him.  Kaito was smiling, but looked a little worried.  Shinichi sighed again.

“I’m sick of flinching when you touch me in public,” Shinichi said, forthright.  Kaito looked both surprised and relieved.

“Oh, thank God, I was worried I was overstepping or something, but I was getting mixed signals for a while there.”

“When you sneak up on me, I assume you’re someone out to get me, not someone I love and trust.  At home, there’s no trouble, because I know it’s you, but in public…"  Shinichi flopped over on the couch, wallowing.

“What if I wore a particular brand of cologne?  Or a bell?” Kaito climbed over the back of the couch and squished in behind Shinichi, wrapping an arm around his waist.  Shinichi hid his smile in his arm.

“Don’t wear cologne.  A bell could work, though…  At least until I get used to you sneaking up on me.”

“If it means I get to touch you whenever I want in public, I would be happy to wear a bell for the rest of my life.“  Kaito nuzzled into Shinichi’s neck.  "Not to heists, obviously, but any other time.”

Shinichi snorted.  “Obviously."  Shinichi sighed again.  "I hate that it’s even necessary.  God, my own boyfriend can’t even wrap an arm around me without making me flinch!  What the hell is wrong with me?”

“You have strong reflexes and defensive instincts?"  Kaito shrugged.  "Those aren’t exactly flaws, though.  I mean, your crazy good instincts have saved my life, like, five times?  Six?”

“Six,” Shinichi agreed.  “It could be worse, I guess.  Haibara nearly took someone’s arm off for sneaking up on her.”

“Letting her train with Ran was both a good idea, and a bad one.”

Shinichi squirmed and wriggled until he was rolled over to face Kaito.  “You really don’t mind humoring me?”

“Obviously not.  I’m thinking one of those cute cat bells.  Should I get a cute clip for it?  A collar maybe?”

Startled into a laugh, Shinichi shoved at him.  “Don’t you _dare_.  That’s not a kink I want anything to do with.”

“Really?  Shame," Kaito winked.  "I’m sure I could find a tail and ears somewhere…”

Shinichi laughed again and smacked him.

* * *

When Shinichi heard a soft ringing behind him, he smiled.  Sure enough, Kaito wound his arms around Shinichi’s waist, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“You’ll be glad to know that I’m wearing a normal looking necklace, not a collar,” Kaito murmured into Shinichi’s ear.  “It’s very boring and completely hidden beneath my shirt.  I also have a little bell on my phone, in case I forget the necklace.”

“Thank you."  Shinichi turned to give Kaito a quick kiss.  In turn, Kaito gave him his dopiest _I love you_ smile.

"Oh, gross, come on, don’t be all sappy in front of me!” Hattori protested.  “I know we agreed to see a movie, all six of us, but _dude_.”

Kaito laughed.  “Like we haven’t seen you and your Kazuha doing the same thing!”

“Don’t bring me into your petty disagreements,” Kazuha huffed.  “Besides, between the two of us, I think it’s pretty clear that he’s _my_ Heiji more than I’m his Kazuha.”

Ran and Sera, arriving late, joined Shinichi and Kaito in laughing at Hattori’s confused expression.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think it means, moron?  It means you’re just as loyal and stupid in love as I am!”

“So now we’re both idiots?”

“No, just you!”

Kaito kept an arm around Shinichi’s shoulders as they stood side by side.  Shinichi leaned into him, at ease.  For the first time since before he was Conan, he didn’t have any lingering anxiety from being touched suddenly.

Making his boyfriend wear a bell was a little silly, but if it worked, he wasn’t going to mess with it until he was more confident in his reactions.

Kaito squeezed his shoulder.  “You’re doing that thing where you think too much.  Come on, the movie’s going to start with or without us.”

“Yes, dear,” Shinichi teased, batting his eyes at Kaito.

“Oh, no, please don’t do that, man,” Hattori whined.  “You’re a bad influence, Kuroba.  He never did shit like that before.”

“Aw, don’t be mean, Hattori; I think it’s sweet!” Ran winked at Shinichi.  “Kuroba’s right, though, we really ought to get moving.”

“Come on, moron, stop holding us all up!”

“If I’m a moron, doesn’t that make you a bigger one for dating me?”

“No, it makes me a _saint_ for putting up with you."  Kazuha stuck her tongue out.

Shinichi rolled his eyes as he and Kaito followed Ran into the theater.  Some things never changed, he supposed.  And, well, they certainly seemed happy.

"I’d give them a hard time about their fights being foreplay, but glass houses and all that,” Kaito said, keeping his voice low.

“Pot and kettle,” Shinichi agreed, laughing.  Heists were decidedly more fun when you were dating the person you were chasing, Shinichi thought.  Especially when the winner of their chase got a reward…

“Come on, you two,” Sera said.  “We can’t _all_ miss the movie.”

Shinichi laughed and hurried toward she and Ran.  He and Kaito had all the time in the world, after all.


	15. Jealousy Unbecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Ok, a bit different request from me. Shinichi noticed that Hakuba and KID's relations are a definitely strange. He's jelly, but oblivious about it. Kaito knows there's something wrong and is trying to fix that. (It could be that Saguru knows already Kaito's secret and he's helping, but it's up to ya ^^)"

Kaito was deep in discussion with Hakuba, talking about the recent increase in snipers at Kid heists and their plans to counteract it this time.  They were standing close speaking in low tones when Kaito felt eyes on them.

When he glanced over his shoulder, he met eyes with Kudou.

Kudou spun on his heel and walked away.  His shoulders seemed tight, his fists clenched at his side.  Was he angry about something?

“Kuroba, pay attention, this is serious.”

“Sorry, sorry, keep going.”

* * *

When he saw Kudou next, it was at a heist.  By the time they made it to the roof, Kaito had dodged _three_ darts (had he upgraded that watch??) and six kicked projectiles (only one of which was a soccer ball).

As Kudou stalked toward him, still angry with him for some reason, Kaito held his hands up in surrender.

“Tantei-kun, I can see that you’re angry, but I can’t apologize unless I know what I did wrong.  Could you, I don’t know, give me a hint at least?”

Kudou stopped and frowned.  “You really don’t know why I’m upset?”

“I really don’t.”

Kudou looked away, his cheeks going red.  “I thought you trusted me.”

“What?  Of course I do.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me you were being _shot at_?  You told _Hakuba_.“  Kudou scowled, crossing his arms.

Kaito blinked a few times.  “Oh.  Well.  Hakuba confronted me after the… fifth sniper?  And he started cornering me to get information."  Kaito hesitated.  "I, uh, didn’t want to worry you.  I wanted heists with you to be fun for us both, not stressful.”

“I always worry about you, idiot.”

“Wait, were you jealous?  Of _Hakuba_?"  Kudou’s red face said it all.  Kaito grinned, sauntering closer to him.  "But _tantei-kun,_ you should know by now: you’re my favorite detective of them all!  Hakuba’s a good friend, but he’s got _nothing_ on you.”

“I wasn’t jealous,” Shinichi muttered, but the protest was weak at best.  “I was just annoyed that you trust him more than me.”

“He harrassed me into revealing things.  I _chose_ to tell you,” Kaito said, stopping when he was just inside Kudou’s personal bubble.  He didn’t step away from him.

“I suppose that’s fine then.”  Kudou sighed.

When Kaito settled his hands on Kudou’s hips, their eyes met and held.  After a charged moment, Kudou leaned in.  Kaito’s eyes fell shut as their lips met.  And met.  And met.

The door to the roof slammed open, and Kaito pulled away quickly, winking at Shinichi before dashing away and off the roof.

* * *

When Shinichi let himself into his house, he sighed, pressing his fingers to his lips again.  If the inspector hadn’t interrupted when he had…  Shinichi sighed again.

“What’s wrong, Shinichi?  Long day?"  Kaito smiled, leaning on his kitchen counter, two mugs of tea in front of him.

"The longest."  Shinichi walked toward him, toeing out of his shoes as he went.  "The night seemed to be looking up, and then I got cock blocked by the inspector.”

Kaito laughed.

Shinichi pressed him into the counter.  “Although, things are starting to look up again.  Is this a benefit of getting involved with a phantom thief?  He makes himself at home?”

Shinichi cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

When they parted for breath, Kaito hummed.  “You’re going to have a hell of a time getting rid of me now, tantei-kun.  I’ve been called a weed before, you know.”

“That implies you’re unwanted,” Shinichi protested.  “I’d prefer a highly resilient and adaptive plant.  Maybe a wild flower.”

Kaito kissed him again.  “Can I be a wild rose?  Will you tend to my needs, Shinichi?”

He snorted.  “This metaphor is getting away from us, I think.  But I think I can manage that.”

“Good.  I’m rather fond of you, you know.”

“I know.”


	16. What do you mean you didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "I'd like a KaiShin story about their friends finding out about their relationship? Like, in a situation where no knew that the two knew each other, so first meetings are when Shinichi and Kaito are already a couple?"

Shinichi glanced up when the bell above the cafe’s door chimed.  Spotting Hakuba, he waved.  His hand froze when he saw Kaito come in behind him.  What was he doing?  Date night wasn’t until tomorrow.

Kaito slipped around Hakuba, ducking in to give Shinichi a warm kiss hello.  Shinichi smiled, resting his hand over Kaito’s.

“This is a nice surprise.  I wasn’t expecting to see you until tomorrow,” Shinichi said.  “Hello, Hakuba,” he greeted once he was close enough.  “You didn’t tell me you were bringing Kaito with you.”

Hakuba frowned at them both.  “I wasn’t aware the two of you had met.”

“Really?“  Shinichi’s eyebrows went up.  "We weren’t really being subtle.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“A year and change,” Shinichi said.

“Our anniversary was on February 12."  Kaito sat beside Shinichi, twining their fingers together.

"And you never thought to say anything?”

Shinichi met Kaito’s eyes; they shrugged.

“We weren’t really keeping it a secret,” Shinichi said, considering.  “It just never really came up.”

“No one asked."  Kaito picked up Shinichi’s coffee and took a tentative sip.  "Feeling sweet today, Shinichi?"  Kaito batted his eyes, smiling.

Shinichi snorted.  "You and I both know I like caramel."  He shook his head, turning back to Hakuba.  "Did you really not know?  Even though I nodded in agreement whenever you complained about Kaito?”

“Hey!” Kaito protested.

“A lot of people nod when I complain about him,” Hakuba said, ignoring Kaito’s outburst.  “It didn’t occur to me that it would be anything but an expression of sympathy.  And any time you knew something about Kaito, I assumed you remembered me talking about it some other day.  It all seemed perfectly reasonable.”

“I can see why that would be the case,” Shinichi said.  “Wait, Kaito, why are you here?”

He shrugged.  “I missed you, and I knew Hakuba was hanging out with you today.  I tagged along.”

“I thought I’d be introducing the two of you."  Hakuba watched them both, expression thoughtful.  "Somehow, this isn’t actually that surprising.  I’m more surprised I’ve never seen the two of you in the same room before, aside from the obvious.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kaito huffed, making a token protest.  Shinichi rolled his eyes.

“I almost can’t believe it."  Shinichi paused, considering something.  "If _you_ didn’t notice…  Do _none_  of our friends realize we’re dating?”

Kaito and Hakuba shared twin looks of surprise.

Shinichi realized something and laughed.  “Ran and Sonoko have been trying to set me up with people they know for _months_!”

“I think I went on a blind double date with Aoko a few weeks ago."  Kaito chuckled.  "I thought I was her wingman, but I think maybe she was trying to be mine.”

“When I tell Ran, she’s going to murder me,” Shinichi said.  “I think I should update my will.  You can have my Sherlock Holmes books, Hakuba.”

“I’m honored.  I will make sure she is prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.”

“We should have a joint funeral,” Kaito decided.  “We can save money by getting a single tombstone.  _They didn’t tell their friends they were dating, and so died together.  Here they lie._ ”

Shinichi snorted.  “That’s a little grim.  I was thinking something simpler.  _Mistakes were made_ , maybe.”

Hakuba laughed.  “The more I see, the more annoyed I am I couldn’t see it."  He shook his head.  "Honestly, I couldn’t imagine the two of you dating anyone but each other.”

“I’m glad you agree.”  Kaito preened.

Shinichi sighed.  “I’m going to call her.  Better to rip the bandaid off.  Do you mind, Hakuba?”

Hakuba waved him on.  “By all means, feel free.  This is far more entertaining than just lunch.”

“Thank you for your vote of confidence."  Shinichi sighed and dialed.  When Ran picked up, he hesitated.  "So, Ran…”

“ _What did you do, Shinichi?_ ”

“It occured to me while I was speaking with Hakuba today that you might not know something that’s _kind of_ important?"  Shinichi winced.

” _Okay…?  What are you talking about, Shinichi?_ “

"I’ve been dating someone for a little over a year.”

Ran was silent for a long moment.  “ _Excuse me?  How in the world did you keep a_ girlfriend _from me?_ ”

“Boyfriend,” Shinichi corrected.  “His name is Kaito.”

“ _Hakuba’s friend?  Wait, did Hakuba know?_ ”

“No, that’s why I thought you might also be in the dark.”

“ _You–the boy who forgets what day it is and barely remembers to eat dinner–_ You _, Kudou Shinichi, managed to keep a boyfriend from both Hakuba and I for_ over a year?  _And the person you’re dating is someone Hakuba knows?_ ”

“That sounds about right, yeah.”

“ _How did you even manage that?_ ”

Shinichi shrugged to himself.  “Your guess is as good as mine.”

“ _I want to meet him.  When are you free?_ "  Ran’s voice made it clear; it was an order, not a request.  Shinichi smiled.

"I’ll ask him and text you with the details later.  Would that be alright?”

“ _It’s acceptable.  I just can’t believe…  I’ll let you get back to lunch with Hakuba.  If you don’t text me before 5, I’ll just come over and get the details out of you myself._ ”

“Yes, ma'am.  I’ll text you before then.  Bye, Ran.”

“ _Bye, Shinichi._ ”

When he glanced back up, Kaito was returning to the table.  Shinichi hadn’t noticed him leave.

“Aoko took it better than I expected.”

“As did Ran.  She wants to meet you.”

“So does Aoko.”

Hakuba laughed.  “I just can’t believe it.  How in the world did you hide from everyone?  You’re both so obviously together, it should be impossible.”

Shinichi glanced down at where Kaito had immediately taken his hand again.  Kaito was rubbing the top of his hand with his thumb, absent and casual.  They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, leaning into each other.

“It probably helps that none of you have been in the same room with both of us at the same time."  Shinichi leaned back, thinking.  "I would have thought by now…  But I was out of town on the day of your birthday party, and you had a magic show in Kyoto on the day of mine…  And all of our friends had dates on Christmas…  Plus the parties were on the same day at the same time…”

Kaito laughed.  “I’m surprised no one asked what we were up to all the times we said we had plans!”

“Sometime ‘plans’ means I’m staying in to read,” Shinichi said.

“And you have ‘plans’ all the time, Kuroba.  You’re always working on something, so no one’s surprised when you’re busy,” Hakuba pointed out.

“Point,” Kaito conceded.

“Well, now that that’s out of the way, I did have a case I wanted to discuss with you, Kudou."  Hakuba pulled a file out of his bag.

Kaito stood, rolling his eyes.  "And that’s where I leave you."  He leaned in to give Shinichi a good bye kiss, winking at him when he pulled away.  "Text me later and we can figure out when to meet Aoko and Ran.”

“Kay,” Shinichi mumbled, already distracted by the interesting case in front of him.  “Love you, bye.”

Kaito laughed.  “Love you, too.”

When he was out the door, Hakuba shook his head.  “That’s gonna take getting used to.  Am I going to have to stop complaining about him to you?”

Shinichi snorted.  “Hardly.  You’re right.  He’s annoying and insufferable sometimes.”

“You still love him.”

“He’s still your best friend,” Shinichi countered.

Hakuba nodded, chuckling.  “I’m happy for the two of you.”

“Thanks.  Now, was there any water found at the scene?  It doesn’t say here…”


	17. Fairy Tale Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Have you ever considered a prince Au? Like Kaito is a show off knight and Shinichi is a super unimpressed Prince (who always has to be saved by a certain show off knight)"

Shinichi glanced up from his book, disinterested and unamused.  Sir Kaito was beaming at him from the doorway.

“Your majesty!  You’re safe!”

“Obviously,” Shinichi said, voice desert dry.  “But I’m sure you knew that from the beginning, didn’t you?”

Kaito gasped, hand pressed to his sternum, overdramatic.  “How could I possibly know that?  It’s not like I’m a wizard or something!”

Shinichi rolled his eyes.  “Whatever.  I’d like to go home.  I do have a meeting to get to, you know.”

Kaito looked away.  “Right.  Of course.  Your meeting with Lord Hakuba…"  Kaito sighed.  “Do you really have to meet with him?”

“Of course, I do.  He’s the best choice I have for a political marriage.  You know that."  Shinichi frowned.  "Our countries have been allies for generations.  It makes sense to solidify the union while it’s still strong.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say…"  Kaito sighed again.

"Look, Kaito, there’s no other eligible bachelor of a high enough rank in that country."  Shinichi stood, putting the book down.  "I’ve already accepted this.  Don’t you think it’s about time you did the same?”

“Hm, maybe,” he said.  Shinichi didn’t believe him for a second, but he let Kaito lead the way out of the tower and back home.

* * *

In the middle of Shinichi’s third meeting with Hakuba, he realized that he was expecting Kaito to find some way around the match.  Hakuba–Saguru, he supposed, given their impending engagement–was someone he could certainly be friends with, but there was no attraction or romantic interest.  They had a lot in common, but Shinichi wanted nothing more than friendship.

He closed his eyes.  He knew that they would never be able to pursue anything, but somehow, he’d hoped…  He shook it off.  There was no use in could-have-beens.  He needed to focus on the present.

He smiled at Saguru and asked about his work back home.

* * *

During the fifth meeting, a messenger interrupted with a letter for Saguru.  Surprised, he accepted it, apologizing as he opened the envelope.

He read it over once, twice, frowning deeply.

“That can’t be right…  I thought…"  Saguru checked the front of the envelope again.  "This is certainly Her Majesty’s handwriting, but it doesn’t make any sense…”

“What’s wrong?” Shinichi asked, stomach churning.  What kind of news could possibly fluster _Saguru_ like this?

Saguru met his eyes.  “Our country’s prince has returned from abroad.”

“What?”

“I was under the impression that he’d decided to run away from his responsibilities and become a magician, but that doesn’t seem to be the case anymore.”

_Magician…_

“What–What’s the name of the prince?”

“Crown Prince Kaito of Kuroba.”

Shinichi pressed a hand to his mouth, giggling helplessly.  “I–Let me guess the remainder of the letter."  Saguru nodded, bemused.  "Prince Kaito has decided that the first of his responsibilities is to be married to me in your place.”

Saguru leaned back, surprised.  “How on earth did you know?”

“Lucky guess.”

* * *

Kaito beamed at him striding across the hall to meet him in the middle.  “Good afternoon, Prince Shinichi,” Kaito said, bowing deeply.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you."  Kaito brushed a kiss across Shinichi’s knuckles.

Shinichi smiled down at him, shaking his head.  "The pleasure is mine, Prince Kaito."  When Kaito met his eyes, he winked.

Shinichi had a good feeling about this match.


	18. All According to Keikaku*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Translator's note: Keikaku means plan.  
> Written for the prompt: "Division One thinks Shinichi has an obsessive stalker (actually Kaito courting Shinichi) so they decide, what better way to scare the person off then hooking Shinichi up with a possessive and protective magician that Nakamori suggested?"

“Kudou, are you aware you’re being followed?” Satou asked, hesitant.  She glanced over his shoulder, eyes finding the man sitting on the bench.  He was reading a newspaper upside-down.

Shinichi sighed.  “Don’t worry about him.  He’s harmless.”

“You know him?” Takagi asked.

“Yeah.  He’s kind of been stalking me.  It’s not a big deal.“  Shinichi shrugged.  It wasn’t really a problem.  Kid just worried about him.  He’d been following him since he returned, like he was afraid he was going to vanish or something.

“No big deal??"  Satou crossed her arms.

Shinichi could _feel_ the sisterly disapproval.  He settled in for a lecture on taking his safety more seriously and surpressed a sigh.  Everyone meant well, even if they were starting to smother him with their worry.

He’d only been shot, like, twice.  It was all completely unfounded.

* * *

"Hey, Kudou, I want you to meet up with someone for me.  He’ll be waiting at Poirot when you get off work, okay?"  Satou grinned.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes, suspicious.  "What is this about all of a sudden, Satou?”

She huffed.  “Just do as I say and meet him, alright, Kudou?”

Takagi jogged over from the doorway, beaming.  “Are you telling him about the boy Inspector Nakamori knows?  I’m sure you’ll get along wonderfully, Kudou!”

 _Aha._   Satou groaned, pressing a hand to her face.

“A blind date, huh?  Is this about the guy who’s been following me?  You think me getting a boyfriend will make things better?"  Shinichi crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Inspector Nakamori said he’s a good person, and he’d be good at looking out for you."  Satou placed her hands on her hips.  "We’re worried about you, Kudou.  At least meet him, won’t you?”

Shinichi sighed, but conceded.  “Yeah, alright, I won’t stand him up.  But after this, no meddling, okay?  I have everything under control.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Shinichi paused in the doorway, eyes finding Kid’s immediately.  He laughed.

“Unbelievable,” he muttered, sitting across from him.  “Don’t tell me.  You’re the boy Nakamori knows?”

Kid grinned.  “Kuroba Kaito, at your service."  He presented Shinichi with a pink rose.  Shinichi accepted it, but rolled his eyes.

"Why do I have the feeling you planned all this?”

Kaito gasped, pressing a hand to his chest dramatically.  “I would _never_ … be able to pull something like that off.  It was all a happy coincidence.”

“Uh-huh."  Shinichi shook his head.  "So what now, Moonlight Magician?  Instead of stalking me, you’re going to date me?”

“If you say yes,” Kaito said, leaning on his hand.  “You’re kind of dense, Shinichi.  It’s not like I stalk just anyone, you know.”

Shinichi turned away, cheeks heating.  “Idiot.  If you wanted to date me, you should have just said so.”

“I _tried_ , but you kept running into cases!  I’ve been interrupted, like, 11 times!”

Shinichi laughed.  “What, and you just gave up?  That’s not like you…”

“I didn’t _give up_ , Shinichi, I changed tactics."  Kaito huffed.  "And it got you here, so obviously it worked out.”

“I suppose it did.  And what will you do with me, now that I’m here?”

“Well, for starters, I ordered a cake for us to split, and then we can figure out when to go on our first official date."  Kaito beamed, taking Shinichi’s hand.  "And from now on I’ll just walk with you instead of following you from across the street.”

“Well, that will make Satou feel better, I suppose.  Although, she doesn’t know that the boy she set me up with and the boy she caught stalking me are one and the same.”

Kaito shrugged.  “Someone has to look after you.  You get into far much trouble on your own.”

Shinichi snorted.  “Pot, kettle."  He put on a sigh, twining their fingers together.  "I suppose I’m stuck with you, then.”

Kaito beamed.  “You’ve got that right, detective.  You’ll never be rid of me now.  It’s too late.”

Shinichi laughed.  “I think I can live with that.  After all, you’ve already stolen my heart, thief.”

Kaito squeezed his hand.  "That’s one thing I’m not going to return.”

“Good.”


	19. Wedding Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Ran thinks she has found the perfect blind date for Shinichi and forces him into going. Too bad she didn't realize he is already dating her candidate and it was Kaito's plan all along."

“Listen, Ran, I’ve been trying to tell you, I really don’t need your help finding a date to Sonoko’s wedding, I promise.”

“Of course, you do.  It’s not like you’re dating anyone, right?”

Shinichi hesitated.  How was he supposed to explain that he was dating Kaitou Kid?  It was impossible.  He sighed.

“Right.”

“Great, then get ready.  I’m taking you to dinner.  You, me, Sera, Hakuba, Aoko, and their friend.  Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.  Which shirt?”

“Dark blue, leave the top two buttons undone.”

Shinichi gave her a quick salute and left to change.  It would be better to just go with it.  There was no point in fighting her when she got like this.

* * *

“Don’t worry so much, Shinichi.  I’m positive you’ll like him.  I met him a few days ago.  He’s your type.”

“Ran, I don’t have a type.”

“You kind of have a type, Kudou,” Sera said from Ran’s other side.  “The mischievous, mysterious type.”

Sera winked at him from around Ran.  Shinichi blushed.

“Exactly,” Ran said.  “And Aoko’s friend is a magician, so he’s plenty mysterious.  And Aoko said he’s a trouble-maker, so it balances out into your perfect man.”

Shinichi sighed.  He was about to tell her that he already _knew_ his “perfect man” when he felt eyes on him from deeper within the restaurant.

Kaito was sitting beside a messy-haired girl, Hakuba closing in that side of the booth.  Shinichi’s steps faltered.  He was meeting Hakuba, which made the girl Aoko, and Kaito…

“Wait, Aoko is _Nakamori_ Aoko?  Like, the Inspector’s daughter?”

“Yes, why?” Ran asked.

“No reason.“  Shinichi stared at Kaito, not quite sure he believed what he was seeing.

"I told you he was perfect for you.  You _doubted_ me.”

“And I was wrong to, Ran.  I’m sorry.”

Kaito obviously planned this, so he might as well roll with it.  They couldn’t really say they met at a Kid heist without arousing suspicion…  Unless that was Kaito’s plan?  Was he supposed to pretend they’d never met or kiss him hello like normal?

Kaito’s face betrayed nothing of his thoughts.  Shinichi tried not to pout.  He hated being left out of the loop.

“So _you’re_ Kudou Shinichi,” Kaito said, winking.  “You look much better in person than in the paper, and you look _gorgeous_ in newsprint.”

Shinichi snorted a laugh, covering his mouth.  “Then you must be the infamous Kuroba I’ve heard Hakuba complain about so often.”

Kaito turned to give Hakuba a betrayed glare.  “Et tu, Hakuba?”

Hakuba shrugged, keeping his eyes on his menu.  Shinichi sat down, picking up a menu.  Kaito pressed it down.

“You’ll like the ziti here,” he said.

Shinichi smiled.  “I’ll have that, then.”

Ran froze beside him.  “What?  You’re taking someone’s recommendation?  Really?”

“Yes?  I’ve never been here before."  He couldn’t really say that he usually took Kaito’s recommendations at new restaurants.  Lying sucked.

"I guess you could say I have a trustworthy face.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Shinichi and Hakuba said at the same time.  They smirked at each other.  At least Hakuba knew about them.  One less person to lie to.  And maybe after this, the number would drop even further.

Kaito, despite his mock offense, looked smug.  His eyes periodically dropped to Shinichi’s hand where it rested on the table.  Shinichi smirked.

Normally, by now, they’d be holding hands.  The deviation from pattern was obviously driving Kaito to distraction.  Shinichi could tell he was fidgeting with his napkin to stop himself.

When he felt Kaito’s foot against his own under the table, he stifled a laugh.  So this was how it was going to be?  Shinichi could play the game.

* * *

At the end of the night, when they’d gone their separate ways–Shinichi with a date to Sonoko’s wedding–Ran stopped him, eyes narrowed.

“You knew Kuroba before, didn’t you.”

“We’ve met, yes.”

“You’re already dating him.”

Shinchi smiled wryly.  “Guilty.”

Ran punched his shoulder.  “You should have told me.  Honestly, Shinichi."  She huffed.  "No wonder the two of you were so sickeningly cute together.”

Shinichi’s smile stretched into a grin.  He shrugged.  “What can I say?”

“How long?”

“Three months.”

She and Sera both shoved him.  He rolled his eyes.  They could complain all they wanted.  _He_ had a hot date with a magician.

* * *

The moment he was back home, Kaito shoved him back against his front door, their mouths crashing together.  Shinichi laughed, tangling his fingers in Kaito’s hair.

“Welcome home,” Kaito mumbled, hand settling on his hip.

Shinichi kissed him again.  “You can’t wear a white suit to the wedding.”

“Shame.  I’ll just have to save it for ours.”

Shinichi pulled back and stared.  “Not any time soon, I hope.”

“Not for a while.  Someday,” Kaito said, lenaing back in for another kiss.  Shinichi relaxed.  Sonoko might be ready for that, but he wasn’t yet.  Someday, though.

Someday sounded nice.


	20. Fifteen Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Kaishin with 15 minutes in heaven! (because 7 minutes are not enough with these two xD)"

“Kid, how old are you?”

“In my twenties, why?”

“Well, you’ve locked us in this closet, I kind of figured you must be, like, 14 or something.”

Kid backed him into the wall.  “What, teenagers have a monopoly on secretive make-out sessions?”

“I’m an adult, Kid.  The closet is cramped, and I do actually have things I’m supposed to be doing, you know.”

Kid brushed unseen lips across his jaw; Shinichi shivered, tilting his head slightly.  “I don’t think you really mean that, Shinichi, but if you want to leave, I won’t stop you.”

“You have ten minutes,” Shinichi decided.

He could feel Kid’s grin against his cheek.  “I’ll make sure it’s worth your while, then, hm?”

* * *

Shinichi slipped out of the closet fifteen minutes later, red-faced and messy-haired.  He straightened his clothes as best he could, but there was no helping his hair.  Kid had been… thorough, running his hands through it every which-way.

But, well, he couldn’t say he regretted it.  Even as he tried to comb his hair, he shot a glance back at the closet.  Kid was at least holding up his end and waiting for Shinichi to leave before doing the same.

He sighed, lips still tingling.  He was lucky Kid was considerate, or he’d probably have marks littering his neck.  (Instead they were under his shirt, easy to hide.)  Still, Shinichi was a little disappointed.  If they’d been in Shinichi’s apartment, they wouldn’t have had to stop…

“Shinichi?  What are you still doing here?” Hakuba asked, glancing him over.

“I was looking for any clues he might have left behind, but no dice.“  Shinichi heaved a heavy sigh.  "I’ll see you tomorrow, Hakuba.  Have a nice night.”

* * *

When Shinichi got home, Kaito was lounging against his kitchen counter, grinning.

“Admit it, all my ideas are awesome.”

“No, I still think it was childish,” Shinichi said.  “After all, we could have been doing the same thing, but on a couch or a bed.  Much more comfortable, I think.  Plus, if we’re in an apartment, we don’t have to worry about losing articles of clothing."  Shinichi trailed a hand down Kaito’s chest before walking further into his apartment.

Kaito immediately trailed after him.  "So you didn’t have _any_ fun?” Kaito asked, probably pouting.  He caught Shinichi around the waist and tucked his face against his neck.

“I never said _that._ "  Shinichi rolled his eyes.  "I just said closets aren’t good places for making out.”

“Mm, maybe, but I never got to do that sort of thing as a teenager.”

Shinichi smiled, continuing on.  “Neither did I,” he admitted.  “I never went to those kids of parties.”

“Sonoko never…?”

“Sonoko _always_ held those kinds of parties, but I avoided all of them.  She’s sneaky, that one, and I didn’t trust anything she had a hand in.”

“Probably for the best,” Kaito said, mouthing at his jaw.  “It means I get to have that experience all to myself.”

Shinichi laughed.  “Possessive much?”

“Only a little, and only for you.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes, but kissed him, pleased in spite of himself.


	21. Flirting Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Kaito and Shinichi already dating but kaito thinks it'd be funny to court him as KID at heists"

“ _Darling,_ ” Kid called, enthusiastic.  He swept Shinichi close, twirling them around.  Shinichi sighed.

“Kid,” he said flatly.  “Must you always greet me like this?  I know we’re at a gala, but this is a little suspicious, don’t you think?  The inspector isn’t a fool, you know.”

“I know.  But how can I help it when you’re always so… _arresting_.”

“Ha ha.“  Shinichi rolled his eyes when Kid shifted their steps into a waltz.  "This is excessive, even for you.”

“Kudou,” Hakuba called.

Kid’s expression soured, his eyes narrowed.  Sweeping back, he pressed a kiss to Shinichi’s knuckles, bowing over his hand.

“Until later, my love.”

“I’m not your love,” Shinichi called after him.  Turning, he gave Hakuba a wry smile.  “Hello, Hakuba.”

“Kudou, is Kid still giving you… trouble?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.  You know how he is.”

“I do.  You can’t… talk to him?  Convince him to tone it down?"  Shinichi leveled him with a Look.  Hakuba nodded and sighed.  "Fair point, I suppose.”

With that, the heist began.

* * *

When Shinichi made it home, Kaito was already sitting on the kitchen counter, waiting for him.  He tipped his head backwards and grinned at him, upsidedown.

“Welcome home!”

“I’d appreciate it if you would stop flirting with me while we’re both working.  People are going to start asking questions."  Shinichi settled his hands on Kaito’s hips, standing between his legs.

Kaito tilted his face down into a warm kiss.  "You worry too much, detective.  No one thinks it’s any more than Kid’s usual favoritism.”

“Hakuba knows.”

“Of course he does.  He’s Hakuba.”

Shinichi laughed, kissing the corner of Kaito’s mouth.  “And here I thought you didn’t have any faith in his abilities.”

Kaito rolled his eyes.  “His abilities are just fine.  It’s his personality that leaves a lot to be desired.  And the fact that he’s dating my best friend.”

“I think you’re protesting a little too much, but I’ll drop it for now."  Shinichi gave him another kiss.  "I’d much rather convince you to stop making it look like I’m cheating on you with you.”

“I’m willing to listen, but I won’t make you any promises.”

“That’s all I ask,” Shinichi said.  They kissed again before Kaito hopped off the counter, taking Shinichi’s hand and leading the way to their bedroom.  Shinichi twined their fingers together with a soft smile.

It was probably fine if he kept flirting for a little longer.  Nakamori hadn’t called him on Kid’s behavior yet, after all.


	22. A Natural Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Kaito and Shinichi have been dating for years. Shinichi only realizes this when Kaito pops the question."

“Hey, Shinichi, have you ever thought about getting married?” Kaito asked.  HIs head was resting on Shinichi’s lap while he watched something on the TV.  Shinichi glanced down at him.  His expression was serious, so Shinichi marked his page and set his book aside.

“Not recently.  Why?”

“I’ve just been thinking about it, you know?  I mean, we live together, and I couldn’t really imagine being married to anyone but you.“  Kaito wasn’t looking at him, his cheeks pink.

Shinichi hummed thoughtfully, running his fingers through Kaito’s hair.  Face betraying nothing, Shinichi considered the facts:  He and Kaito had been living together for a little over a year.  They had separate bedrooms, but they frequently slept in the same bed due to frequent nightmares on both sides.

He and Kaito were extremely tactile, and physical contact between them was common.  Kaito frequently kissed him hello, and Shinichi could remember multiple occasions when he’d kissed Kaito’s forehead for no discernible reason.  The often went out to eat together, and periodically Kaito would hold his hand.

It was entirely possible that they had been dating to some extent for at least a year, probably closer to a year and a half.  Kaito was now likely acting on that assumption.

Shinichi considered his own feelings:  He enjoyed spending time with Kaito.  He didn’t like being separated from him for more than a day or two.  He liked physical contact with him, and even initiated contact–pulling Kaito closer or making it easier for him to rest his head on his lap (as Kaito was doing now).

He couldn’t imagine living with or marrying someone else.  Being married would even solve a number of problems they’d faced, not to mention he suspected it would make him very happy.

"Shinichi?” Kaito asked, meeting his eyes.  He looked nervous, face flushed.

Shinichi grimaced apologetically.  “Sorry, I was thinking.  I think I’d like being married to you,” he decided.

Kaito beamed, sitting up abruptly and taking Shinichi’s hands.  “Really?  You mean it?”

Shinichi smiled.  “I don’t really make it a habit to lie to you, Kaito.  But yes, I mean it.”

“So if I, say, asked you to marry me in the next few days…?”

Shinichi laughed, ducking his head.  “I’d probably say yes.”

“Probably?”

“Well, there should be _some_ element of surprise, don’t you think?”

Kaito laughed.  “I suppose so."  He swooped in to give Shinichi a quick kiss.  Pulling back, he sighed.  "I’m so relieved.  I was really worried you were gonna say no or say you’d rather marry a girl or something.”

“If I wanted to marry a girl, I’d probably be living with one by now instead of with you."  Shinichi shrugged.  "Besides, I doubt that would be enough to stop you.  You’d probably just plan to walk down the aisle as a bride instead of a groom.”

Kaito sighed again, looking lovestruck.  “You know me so well.”

When Kaito kissed him again, Shinichi pressed closer, letting the kiss deepen.  Kaito moaned, his mouth soft and pliant.  Shinichi tipped him back, settling them on the couch more comfortably.

When he pulled away for breath, Kaito looked dazed.  “Wow.  What did I do to bring _that_ on?”

Unwilling to admit that he hadn’t quite realized their relationship was romantic in nature, Shinichi smirked.  “Well, you’re going to be making an honest man out of me, aren’t you?”

Kaito laughed, tugging him into another kiss.  Shinichi went willingly.

* * *

Later that night, Kaito poked him, eyes wide in the dark.  Shinichi frowned at him.

“What, Kaito?  Can’t it wait?”

“Did you not realize we were dating?” Kaito asked.

Shinichi froze, gut clenching with guilt and embarrassment.  Kaito noticed immediately, even in the dark.  He shoved his shoulder.

“No _wonder_ you never kissed me like that before!  I can’t believe you didn’t say anything!  Didn’t you ever wonder why I kissed you so often?”

Shinichi shrugged, looking away.  “It didn’t strike me as odd, I guess.  It was just… a natural continuation?  I don’t know, Kaito, I never gave it much thought.”

“And here I thought you were just nervous about going further!”

“So you thought pre-proposing might help with that?"  Shinichi raised an eyebrow, disbelieving.

"Well, I thought maybe if you knew I was really serious about you…”

“Of course, you’re serious,” Shinichi said.  “The only other person you flirt with is Aoko.  Oh, and Kazuha, when you’re mad at Heiji.  Even when I didn’t know we were dating, I knew you were serious.”

“How sweet."  Kaito laughed a little.  "I can’t believe you managed to bluff me into thinking you knew the whole time!"  He froze.  "Wait a minute, so you…  Right after realizing we’ve been dating you decide you’d be okay with marrying me?”

Shinichi rolled his eyes.  “I’m not ‘okay’ with marrying you, Kaito.  I would like to marry you.  I think being married to you would be a pleasant extension of our current relationship.  If anything happened, you’d be my next of kin.  You wouldn’t have to stay in the waiting room anymore.”

Kaito sucked in a sharp breath.  “I hadn’t even…  You were thinking that far ahead?”

“You weren’t?”

“I just wanted to marry you.  Strictly selfish, no motivations outside of being hopelessly in love with you."  Kaito hesitated.  "You… do you…?”

“Do I love you?” Shinichi finished for him.  At Kaito’s nod, he continued.  “I do.  I didn’t notice because it was gradual, but yes.  I love you, Kuroba Kaito.  Now can we go to sleep?  I’m very tired.”

Kaito laughed and kissed him.  “Okay, okay.  You’re such an old man.”

“Old man or not, you still want to marry me.”

“I do,” Kaito sighed.  “Now go to sleep, old man.”

Shinichi kissed him.  “Good night, Kaito.”


	23. Serving Up Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "AU Shinichi is a waiter and kaito is the customer that keeps trying to court him"

“Pardon me, sir, but–”

“No, call me Kaito, please,” Kaito insisted, batting his eyes at the pretty waiter.

The pretty waiter sighed.  “ _Sir_ , while I appreciate your advances, I make it a rule to not flirt with customers.”

Kaito pouted.  “Oh, but _darling_ , why not?”

He raised an eyebrow archly.  “Well, it’s unprofessional, for one.“  He glanced over his shoulder.  "Oh, excuse me, I have another table to see to.”

Kaito sighed, watching him leave with a smile.  God, but he was pretty in that vest–and those _slacks_.  Well, he was nothing if not patient.

* * *

“Oh, it’s you again.  How do you always end up seated in my section?” the pretty waiter asked.

Kaito batted his eyelashes at him.  “Maybe it’s fate, beautiful."  If fate could be called figuring out which tables he was assigned to and choosing his seat accordingly.

The pretty waiter didn’t look convinced.  "Uh-huh.  And what can I get you today?  Your usual?”

“Yes, please.”

“It’ll be right out."  He bowed.  "Excuse me, while I see to another customer.”

Kaito sighed.  He was just so lovely.  Even his annoyed expressions were great.  Now if only he could get him to pay attention to him properly…

* * *

Kaito was surprised by the amount of cops in the restaurant at the time of his next visit.  He stood aside as one of the chefs was led out in handcuffs, Shinichi reading him his rights.

When Shinichi noticed him, he groaned.

“Kaito, why do you keep coming here?”

Kaito sighed.  “I hate when you work undercover.  It makes me nervous.  Can you blame me, given your track record?”

Shinichi rolled his eyes, but his expression went soft and fond.  “And I suppose the uniform had nothing to do with it?”

Kaito laughed.  “It may have been a factor.  You look _amazing_.  Even if you’re a bit surly for a waiter.”

“No one else complained about my attitude."  Shinichi pouted, looking adorable.  Kaito pressed in closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Of course not.  They were probably distracted by your face, among… other things.”

Shinichi looked surprised.  He leaned in, narrowing his eyes.  “Are you objectifying me, sir?”

“Maybe a little,” Kaito admitted.  “These slacks make your ass look even better than it usually does.  I didn’t think it was possible, but here we are.”

Shinichi laughed.  “I suppose it’s a good thing the uniform is mine to keep then.  Now that the case is closed, I have a few days off."  Shinichi brushed his lips over the corner of Kaito’s mouth.  "Whatever will we do with a few days off?”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll come up with _something_.”


	24. Good morning; I missed you; I was worried about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "kaishin + surprise kisses?"

Kaito yawned as he walked into the kitchen.  It was Saturday, and it wasn’t even nine, but Shinichi always had to be up and _doing things_ , even on the weekend.  It was gross, frankly.

Kaito yawned again, pouring himself a mug of tea.  It was too bright, and far too early for him to be up.  Why couldn’t Shinichi work in bed?  It always got so _cold_ when he left.

Shinichi laughed softly, tipping Kaito’s chin up.  Kaito’s eyes went wide at the press of Shinichi’s mouth against his.  He made a soft noise, setting his mug down and tucking himself closer.

Shinichi stroked his cheek, smiling.  “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

Kaito grumbled, nosing against Shinichi’s throat.  He was so _warm_.  Shinichi laughed again, but carded his fingers through Kaito’s hair.

“I’m working on the sofa if you’d like to sleep a little more.”

Kaito nodded, eyes mostly shut.  He took another drink of his tea before following after Shinichi.  Grabbing the blanket off the side of the couch, Kaito rested his head on Shinichi’s lap and wrapped himself up.

Shinichi’s hand settled on Kaito’s head, playing with his hair while he worked.  Kaito drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When Shinichi got home, Kaito pressed him back against the door, kissing him hungrily.  Shinichi made a soft noise, head bumping slightly against the door.  He put his bag down and cupped the back of Kaito’s neck with one hand, wrapping the other arm around Kaito’s waist.

“What’s all this for?” Shinichi asked, panting slightly.  “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Missed you,” Kaito said, kissing down to Shinichi’s neck and sucking a mark there.  Shinichi tilted his head back, groaning.

“I was… only gone for a day, Kaito.”

“Too long,” Kaito muttered.  “You should make it up to me.”

Shinichi laughed, but tugged Kaito toward their bedroom.  “Twist my arm,” he said, pausing to kiss him again.

* * *

Shinichi stormed up to Kaito, worried and furious in equal measure.  When he was close enough, Hakuba tried to give some explanation, but Shinichi ignored him.  He tugged Kaito close and kissed him, angry and harsh.

When he pulled back, he gave Kaito a solid shove to his shoulders.

“You _idiot_!  You could have been _killed_.  Did you not _think_ about that?”

Kaito blinked a few times, like he was trying to ground himself.  He was probably still a little dazed from the kiss.

“I thought about it, but she’s just a _kid_ , Shinichi.  I had to help, didn’t I?”

Shinichi looked away.  “You’re right, but I’m still angry.”

Kaito nodded, looking settled and calm.  He pulled Shinichi into a gentle hug, arms solid and real around him.  Kaito maneuvered them until Shinichi’s ear was pressed to Kaito’s chest, just above his heart.  The beat was soothing and familiar.  Shinichi felt the tension drain out of him.

“There, now, see?  I’m fine.  Hale and hearty.“  Kaito toyed with the hair at the nape if Shinichi’s neck.  “Maybe you’ll think about this the next time you rush headlong into danger, hm?”

Shinichi winced.  “Maybe,” he muttered.  “Although danger comes part and parcel with my job.  Kaito, you’re a _magician_.  What are you doing chasing after criminals?”

“I guess you and Hakuba finally rubbed off on me."  Kaito was grinning when Shinichi pulled back to look at him.

"Don’t bring me into this,” Hakuba protested.  “I don’t want to be involved in your lover’s spat.”

“It’s okay, Hakuba, I don’t blame you."  Shinichi shrugged.  "It’s not your fault Kaito can’t keep out of trouble.”

“Says the _magnet_ for trouble,” Kaito muttered petulantly.

Shinichi let himself smile.  He pressed a soft kiss to Kaito’s mouth, surprising him out of his pout.  Kaito was about to return the kiss when Hakuba groaned.

“Oh, get a room, won’t you?”

“That sounds like an _excellent_ plan, Hakuba."  Kaito shot him a wink and leered at Shinichi.  "What do you say, Shinichi?”

Shinichi rolled his eyes.  “We should go home, if only so you’ll stop harrassing our friend.”

Kaito kissed him once more.  “As you wish.”


	25. Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Kaishin with how everyone in their friend group are all together except for them and get teased/mocked for being single so both Shinichi and Kaito start fake dating just to spite them all but they go through this "holy shit I'm really starting to fall for you, wanna date for reals???" Stage."

“Aw, poor Kudou, no date for Valentine’s Day,” Heiji said, mocking.  Shinichi ignored him, even when he gave a condescending pat to his hand.  “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

“Uh-huh.“  Shinichi focused his attention on his work.  He didn’t need a _date_.  That was ridiculous.  He was perfectly happy on his own.

* * *

"Hey, Kudou, weird question, but do you have plans on Valentine’s Day?” Kuroba asked, scratching the back of his head.  He refused to meet Shinichi’s eyes.

“I don’t, why?”

“Ah, well, that new thriller is coming out, and I wanted to see it opening weekend, but…”

“All our friends are on dates with each other?” Shinichi finished for him.

Kuroba sighed.  “Yeah, exactly.  Do you wanna come with me?”

Shinichi smiled and shrugged.  “Sure.  I don’t work this weekend.  Saturday?”

“Saturday."  Kuroba grinned.  "I’ll pick you up around noon.  We can get lunch.”

“Sounds good.  I have to get back to work, but I’ll see you then.”

* * *

Ran froze, staring at him with wide eyes.

“You have a date on Valentine’s Day?”

Shinichi frowned.  “No?  I have plans, but it’s not a date.”

“Really?"  Ran’s face fell.  "Oh, but I was hoping…  Nevermind.  I hope you have fun.”

“Yeah,” Shinichi said, hesitant.  “You, too.”

* * *

During lunch and the movie, Shinichi’s mind kept running over his conversation with Ran, playing it out on repeat.  There was something he was missing, something potentially important…

“Thanks for coming out with me, Kudou,” Kuroba said.  “I know it’s kinda weird, being Valentine’s Day and all, but I’m glad I got to hang out with you.  Us singles have to stick together, yeah?”

“Yeah…"  Shinichi stopped walking.  That was it.  That was what he’d been missing!  "Kuroba!”

Kuroba took a wary step back.  “Yes?”

“We should pretend to date!”

“What?  Where on earth did that come from?” Kuroba asked, cheeks turning slightly red.

“No, no, hear me out.  All of our friends are in relationships.”

“Yes.”

“All of our friends want _us_ to be in relationships.”

“Yes.”

“So if we pretend to date each other, they’ll stop bothering us, and we’ll be able to hang out with them normally again.”

Kuroba mulled it over, running his thumb over his lip.  After a moment, his head shot up, eyes bright.  “Kudou, you’re a genius.”

Shinichi shrugged modestly.

“We should…  This wasn’t a date,” Kuroba said.  “This was a pre-date.  We had such a good time together that we decided to hang out more often.  _Then_ we start dating.”

“I like it,” Shinichi said.  It had the benefit of being mostly true.  Shinichi did want to hang out with Kuroba more often.  Really, this was a win-win.

Kuroba threw his arm over Shinichi’s shoulder, detailing the plan with a wide grin.  Shinichi matched his pace with ease, following his thoughts like they were his own.  This was going to go swimmingly.

* * *

Their first “date” was to a nice restaurant in the city.  They _coincidentally_ chose a time they knew Hakuba and Ran were going to be there, and settled in at their table to wait for them to arrive.  When they walked in, Kuroba took his hand and sighed dreamily.

“Don’t overdo it, you dork,” Shinichi muttered, kicking at his foot under the table.  Kuroba laughed, sitting up straight.

“Sorry, sorry.  Do I still get to hold your hand?”

Shinichi rolled his eyes.  His cheeks felt a little warm.  “Yeah, you can still hold my hand.  That’s not too much.”

Kuroba squeezed his hand, and returned to their previous discussion: who would win in a fight, Kamen Yaiba or Astroboy.

Shinichi was just explaining why Kamen Yaiba stood a solid chance when Ran shoved his shoulder.  He jumped.  (When had she gotten so close?)

“You never told me you had a _date_!  And with Kuroba!"  One of Ran’s hands was on her hip, the other was being held by Hakuba.  Hakuba glanced between them, eyes narrowed.  Was he suspicious already?

"Well, it’s our first,” Shinichi said, shooting a glance at Kuroba.  “We didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

Kuroba squeezed his hand.  “We wanted to make sure it was something we were both interested in continuing before we told anyone."  He rolled his eyes, expression fond.  ” _You_ know how they all can get.  If we’d mentioned we were going on a date, everyone would’ve gone nuts.  That’s way too much pressure, don’t you think?“

"You didn’t feel like you could tell either of us?” Ran asked.  She looked hurt.  Shinichi winced.

“I was probably going to call you tonight.  I, uh, I was embarrassed.  Still am, actually,” Shinichi said.  It didn’t feel much like a lie.

He was aware of Kuroba’s hand, warm and solid around his.  Every now and again, Kuroba’s subtle fidgeting bumped their feet together.  Every point of contact felt like a beacon, drawing attention.  He felt strangely exposed.  He was definitely blushing.

He spared a moment to be thankful for the dim lighting.  Although, based on Ran’s expression, she could tell anyway.

Satisfied, she nodded once.  “Well, then, we’ll leave you to your date.  I’ll talk to you later, Shinichi.”

“Bye, Ran.  Bye, Hakuba.”

“Bye-bye!”

Once they were out of earshot, Shinichi sighed.

“So Hakuba’s definitely suspicious,” Kuroba said.  “I think if you can convince Ran, it should be enough to bring him around, though.”

“I agree.”

“Now, while I’m willing to admit it might be a close match between Astrobo and Kamen Yaiba, how do you think both of them would fair against Ultraman?”

“That entirely depends,” Shinichi said, leaning forward with a grin.  “Which Ultraman are we talking about?”

Kuroba laughed, squeezing his hand.  Shinichi’s heart pounded in his chest.

* * *

By the third week and the sixth date, Haibara confronted him.

“You’re not really dating Kuroba.”

“We’re fake-dating to keep everyone from hassling us about actually dating.”

“And how is that working for you?”

“Everyone believes us.  I have another date with him this afternoon,” Shinichi said.  He frowned at his closet.  Which shirt should he wear?  If he wore the dorky Holmes shirt, it would make Kaito laugh, but last time he wore the dark blue shirt, Kaito had stared for a long moment before finally saying he looked nice.

He pulled out the dorky shirt.  He liked it when Kaito laughed.

When he turned around, Haibara was smirking.  “Faking, huh?”

Shinichi frowned.  “Is there a problem?”

“No, of course not.  This plan definitely isn’t going to backfire."  She laughed and turned to leave.  "Tell Kuroba hi for me.”

When she was gone, Shinichi changed his shirt, still frowning.  What was she talking about?

Shinichi shook his head, turning to the mirror to fix his hair.

The doorbell rang; Shinichi felt a grin stretch across his face.  When he opened the door, Kaito laughed, teasing him about the shirt.  Shinichi rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder.  Hopefully, Kaito wouldn’t notice how pleased he was.  When he laughed, Kaito’s smile was as warm and bright as sunshine.

Shinichi froze, stomach clenching.  _Oh, no._

* * *

The longer they “dated,” the more touchy Kaito allowed himself to be.  They hadn’t done more than kiss each other’s cheeks or exchange light pecks, but…

Shinichi glanced wistfully at Kaito where he was laughing at an argument between Hakuba and Heiji.

He was so screwed.

When Kaito noticed him watching, he leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, winking cheekily.  Shinichi rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help his smile.

Shinichi took his hand, letting the familiar tones of the argument wash over him.

* * *

Shinichi didn’t look away from the stove when the door opened.  Kaito was prone to letting himself in, and Shinichi was waiting for him anyway.

“Dude, are you cooking?” Kaito asked.  Shinichi could hear the grin in his voice.  Kaito pressed in close behind him in order to look over his shoulder, settling his hands on Shinichi’s hips.  “It smells _amazing_.”

“That’s good.  I’ve never made this recipe on my own before.  Luckily Ran’s notes are very specific and easy to follow."  Shinichi turned his head to grin at Kaito.

Kaito’s face was very close.  _Very_ close.  If Shinichi wanted to, it would be so easy to close that little space between them and…

Kaito pulled away, leaving Shinichi’s back cold.  He started tugging plates and glasses out, gathering silverware.  Shinichi watched him set the table, bemused.  Was he feeling okay?

Shinichi tried not to worry about it too much, focusing on the food.  He also tried not to spend too much time thinking about how much he still wanted to kiss Kaito, but that was a losing battle.

* * *

Shinichi was sure that Kaito must know how bad he had it.  Every time their hands brushed, or Kaito gave him a particularly bright smile, Shinichi’s face felt hot and his heart pounded.  But Kaito never brought it up, so neither did Shinichi.

Lost in thought as he was, admiring Kaito’s profile, he wasn’t paying attention to the conversation around him.  They were talking about… anniversaries?  Going on dates?  Shinichi wasn’t sure.  When Kaito went stiff, however, Shinichi took notice.  Frowning, he rubbed his thumb over the top of Kaito’s hand.

"Come on, Kaito, you have to know what we’re talking about!  Doesn’t Shinichi get caught up in cases and forget important dates?” Ran asked, possily repeating something Kazuha was complaining about.  The complaints were familiar, in any case.

“Uh,” Kaito hesitated.  “I… can’t say I do?  Shinichi always makes time for me.  Usually I’m the one who forgets things.”

“You’re an up and coming magician without an agent, of course keeping track of dates is hard,” Shinichi said, rolling his eyes.

Kaito spent a lot of time apologizing for not having time to hang out.  Shinichi wasn’t used to being on the other side of things, but as a private detective, he had a lot of freedom in how much time he spent working.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Ran said, shaking her head.  “You mean to tell me, that Shinichi–the _king_ of missed dates–hasn’t been neglecting you at all?  I mean, that’s great, but I’m a little surprised.  Even Hakuba comes home late more often than not.”

Shinichi frowned.  “Hakuba and Heiji both work with the police.  They have set cases that sometimes require overtime.  I’m a P.I.  I choose which cases I take and when I go home.”

The argument carried on, Heiji and Hakuba weighing in against Ran and Kazuha, but Kaito remained uncharacteristically quiet at Shinichi’s side.  Shinichi was a little worried, but there was nothing he could say in front of their friends.  He’d just ask later, once they were alone.

* * *

Kaito brought it up before Shinichi could ask.

“I think–Are you in love with me?” Kaito asked, cheeks red.

Shinichi tipped his head back, considering the question.  “The evidence does suggest that, yes.”

“ _Evidence_?” Kaito asked, disbelieving.

Shinichi nodded.  “Whenever you smile at me or kiss me, my heart pounds.  I hold your hand whenever circumstances permit.  I try cooking new things to share with you.  I like spending time with you, especially one on one."  Shinichi laughed, a little self-conscious.  "I think about kissing you _a lot_.  So yes, I’d say at some point, I probably fell in love with you.  Is that… going to be a problem?”

It would destroy any chance of continuing the charade, of course.  He was in too deep, but it would probably be better to end things now before it got worse.  Kaito was probably uncomfortable.

“Oh, thank God,” Kaito mumbled.

Without saying anything else, he tugged Shinichi close, kissing him.  Shinichi thought for a moment his heart might have stopped, but he wasn’t dead and he wasn’t dreaming.  He was kissing Kaito.  Properly, this time.

“I thought it was just me, that I was buying into the con."  Kaito ran his thumb over Shinichi’s cheek, smiling.

"If we both bought into the con, doesn’t that mean we’ve just been dating the whole time we were pretending to?"  Shinichi tilted his head thoughtfully.  "Actually, I think Haibara figured us out from the moment she confronted me.  I probably should’ve paid more attention…”

Kaito kissed him again.  “We should head back to your place.  I’ve been thinking about making out on your sofa for a long time, Shinichi.”

“That can certainly be arranged.”

Hand in hand, they walked home, bumping shoulders as they walked.

“Hey Shinichi, who do you think would win in a fight, Godzilla or King Kong?”

He laughed.  “Godzilla, _obviously_.  You must be sweet on me; that one was _easy_.”

“Alright then, wise guy, try _this one_ on for size…”


	26. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "5 times Kaito tries to kiss Shinichi and one time Shinichi kisses Kaito."

Kaitou Kid swept Shinichi forward, leaning in to kiss him. Startled, and in a move entirely fueled by instinct, Shinichi aimed his watch and hit Kid with a sleeping dart.  Kid looked as startled as Shinichi felt before he passed out.

Shinichi scrubbed his hand over his face, frustrated with himself. “ _Idiot,_ ” he groaned.  “You probably ruined your chance.  Just amazing.  Wow.  Unbelievable.”

Too mortified to stick around and apologize, Shinichi left a note that simply said, “I’m very sorry; don’t worry about getting out. I’ll be covering your trail. ~~You probably shouldn’t try that sort of thing without warning or some kind of lead up.~~ ”  That done, he made sure no one entered the room Kid was in, and led the investigation entirely astray so that he would have no trouble leaving.

It was the least he could do to make up for the trouble.

 

* * *

 

Shinichi was at a fancy party at Sonoko’s request, the sound of tinkling crystal and too loud conversation grating on his last nerve. While he was looking for Sonoko in order to make his excuses, a gorgeous young woman—likely an heiress—stopped him.

She fiddled with her clutch and nibbled at nails painted a dark blue. The blue was the same shade as her cocktail dress, Shinichi noted.  The rest of the room seemed to melt away as she stepped close enough to be heard, just about too close.  “Aren’t you Kudou Shinichi?” she asked, expression demure.

“I am,” he said. He had a feeling they’d met before, but he’d never seen her face.  The long dark brown curls, green eyes behind mascara-thick eyelashes, pouting red lips, and a slim, boyish figure complemented by the cut of her dress…  But he was sure he knew her from somewhere.

“Is it true what people have been saying?”

Shinichi was fairly certain she was flirting with him. “Depends on what they say, I guess.”

“Well, I heard recently that you’re still on the market—that you and your girlfriend were no longer dating. Is it true?”

Definitely flirting.

“I suppose that’s true. Why?”

She laughed, and the sound of it was almost husky, well suited to the deeper pitch to her voice. “I guess that answers another of my questions.  I’ve heard you were somewhat slow to notice flirtation, but I never thought I’d see it for myself,” she said.  She bit her thumb again, still smiling.

“Have we met before?” Shinichi finally asked. The woman seemed surprised.

“I don’t think so. Maybe in another life.”  She winked.

_Another life_ …  Didn’t Sonoko want him on the lookout for Kid?  Wasn’t there some gem he wanted?  So then, was this…?

The woman that was potentially Kid leaned in closer, but before she could close the gap, Sonoko called his name. He turned his head, and the woman’s lips landed on his cheek.  He glanced back at her when she pulled away.  Her pretty red lips were pursed.  She looked disappointed.

“I suppose that’s my cue to leave,” Shinichi said. “I’m sure I’ll see you in a few days, though.”

He left before she (?) could question him, finding Sonoko in the crowd. When she and Ran caught sight of him, they both gasped, overdramatic.

“Shinichi, who on earth were you flirting with?” Sonoko asked, looking perturbed.

“I want details,” Ran said.

He rolled his eyes, but allowed a smile. “Some heiress, I think.  I didn’t catch her name.”

“Describe her to me,” Sonoko demanded.

“About my height, long brown hair, blue dress.”

“She introduced herself to me as Kaiko. Hm, she’s gutsier than I gave her credit for.”

“Will she be at the event in a few days as well?”

“My, my, you seem interested. Do you _like_ her?”

Shinichi laughed. “Hardly, but I am interested.  After all, she might be Kid.”

Sonoko gasped and rushed to find her in the crowd, but as Shinichi expected, she was already gone. Vanished into the night with nothing but the stain of lipstick on his cheek left behind.  And with Ran’s help, even that was removed before long.

 

* * *

 

On the night of the heist, he ran into “Kaiko” again, this time in a gorgeous violet dress that suited her figure just as well. Shinichi allowed himself a single appreciative glance.  Kid or not, Kaiko looked incredible.

When Kaiko caught his eye, she beamed and made her way over to him, hips swaying with every step. She stopped a little closer than the last time, close enough that Shinichi was almost tempted to rest a hand on her waist.

“Well, hello, handsome. Seems we really did meet again.”  Her smile was pink tonight, a cute touch to match her eye shadow.  He wasn’t sure what the swishy purple fabric of the dress was called, but he was sure it would sweep out around her if she spun.  In contrast, the bodice of the dress looked like satin, clinging just the right amount.

Feeling embarrassed, Shinichi shoved his hands in his pockets. “Seems like it.  Curious that you’re here again after all.  Was it just to see me, or perhaps…?”

“Perhaps?” Her smile was guileless.

He shook his head. “Never mind.  Are you looking forward to seeing Kid?”

She hummed, bringing a hand thoughtfully to her chin. Her nails were painted to match her dress again.  When she looked at him again, her smile was predatory.

“I’m really more interested in seeing the detectives at work.”

Shinichi laughed, shaking his head. “That could certainly be arranged, but I think it might cause trouble for you.  After all, I’d be keeping an eye on you.  It would be hard to slip away.”

Realization dawned in her eyes. She took a step closer, resting a hand on his chest.  “I think I’m up to the challenge.  What would you do if you caught me doing something _bad_ , detective?”

She leaned in as if to kiss him, when he heard a shout from the other side of the room. He turned his head and felt Kaiko’s lips brush his cheek again.  She groaned, heartfelt.

“Can’t seem to catch a break,” she muttered, pouting.

Shinichi laughed. “Duty calls.  Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he heard her say, “You’re damn right you will,” as he was walking away. He was glad to see Kid wasn’t giving up after his disastrous reaction from a few weeks ago.  He supposed Kid was nothing if not determined.

 

* * *

 

He was wearing a soft looking sweater in pastel blue and nice slacks that made his legs look _fantastic_.  Shinichi couldn’t stop staring.  He kept running into beautiful people without warning.  It wasn’t fair; he just wanted to drink his coffee and do his work in peace.

The attractive man—artfully messy brown hair, bright grin—caught him looking. Shinichi groaned to himself, and tried to focus on his work.

“This seat taken?” the man asked, grinning down at him. It was even worse up close.  Shinichi shook his head, feeling more than a little ridiculous.  It wasn’t like him to get so tongue tied around attractive people, but something about this guy…

As he sat down, Shinichi acknowledged the paranoid bent to his thoughts. It was highly unlikely that he would run into Kid in disguise at a coffee shop.  But then again, Kid was Kid.  There was a fair chance he wasn’t wrong.

Was he tongue tied because it might be Kid? Could he just tell somehow?  Shinichi wanted to hide away somewhere and _think_ , but it would be rude to leave right after he sat down with no reason…

“My name’s Kaito,” the guy said. His smile was warm and easy.  Shinichi almost sighed.

“Shinichi.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Shinichi. I couldn’t help but notice you while I was ordering my drink,” he said.  His voice was even familiar.  But wouldn’t Kid change the voice he used?

“You probably noticed me staring then. Sorry about that,” Shinichi said, deciding to test a theory.  Before Kaito could shrug it off, Shinichi continued, “You were just too beautiful for me to look away.”

Kaito’s face went _scarlet_.  Even if he wasn’t Kid, Shinichi was more than a little tempted to get his number.  He didn’t know anything about him yet, but he wouldn’t mind going on a date with him.  Dates were used to get to know each other anyway.

Kaito opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off by a hand landing roughly on his shoulder. Shinichi blinked up at Hakuba.  Hakuba glared down at Kaito, not looking away, and apparently unaware of his presence.

“Kuroba, what are you doing? We were supposed to meet _twelve minutes_ ago.”

Kaito shot Shinichi in anxious look, like he didn’t want Shinichi to know what was probably his surname. Shinichi felt validated in his hunch about Kaito being Kid.  He’d probably hold off on looking into the name for a little while out of respect.  It didn’t exactly seem sporting.

“I was trying to flirt with someone cute, you jerk. You’re ruining my chances!” Kaito protested as if he wasn’t concerned in the slightest.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Shinichi smiled.  When Hakuba finally looked at him, he grimaced for only a moment before his expression smoothed out.  Did Hakuba know that Kaito was…?

“Oh, well… Why don’t you finish up, then?  Aoko and Akako are waiting on you as well.”  Huffing a little, Hakuba spun on his heel and left.

“He’s always so focused on time, whenever I see him,” Shinichi mused.

Kaito groaned. “He ruined the moment.”

“I suppose you’ll just have to try again later.”

“Is that an invitation?”

Shinichi shrugged. “Don’t you have to go, Kaito?”

He sighed with a dramatic wilt, standing to leave. “I’ll see you soon, Shinichi.”

“I certainly hope so.”

 

* * *

 

Just before the next heist, Kid swept up to him in a determined stride. His tux was obviously tailored, and it drew attention to the breadth of his shoulders.  Shinichi let himself look.  He wasn’t sure how he knew the man was Kid—he didn’t look at all like Kaito or Kaiko or any of his usual faces, but Shinichi had a feeling.

“I want to make my ex jealous, will you help me?” the man asked, gaze intense.

“I don’t know… We’ve never met, after all.  It seems a bit abrupt, don’t you think?”

The man made a considering noise. “Perhaps.”  He leaned closer.  “So, will you?”

“Perhaps,” Shinichi said. “But tell me your name first.”

“Katsuki,” he said, voice smooth and unhurried. Recognizing the name, Shinichi laughed.  Taking his continued presence as implicit approval, Kid pressed a hand to his waist, closing the space between them.  Their lips were a breath apart when the hand on his waist was suddenly pulled away.

Kid winced in pain.

“Is this man bothering you, Shinichi?” Ran asked, eyes narrowed.

“Not especially.” Shinichi glanced at his watch, ignoring Ran’s confused expression.  “Oh, it seems the heist is about to start.”  He bowed.  “I’m sure I’ll see you very soon, Katsuki.”

Kid sighed, but nodded, rubbing his wrist. Shinichi headed to the center of the room, overhearing Ran’s apology as he walked.  Shinichi would just have to take care of things himself.  Kid’s luck was clearly against him for a change.

 

* * *

 

Shinichi leaned against the doorway, watching Kid examine the gem. The moonlight cast prisms over his suit, some of the light reflecting off his monocle.  Shinichi pulled the door closed.  When Kid’s head snapped up, Shinichi smiled.

“As enchanting as ever, I see.” As Shinichi walked further into the room, he pulled his watch off, tucking it into his pocket.  Kid’s eyes grew wide.  “Although, I’m surprised you’re only lucky with your thieving.  You’d think stealing hearts would count.”

Kid laughed, the sound somewhat self-deprecating. “Hearts maybe, but kisses are another thing entirely, I suppose.”

Shinichi nodded. “They aren’t really meant to be stolen.  They’re meant to be _given_.”  Shinichi pulled the gem out of his hand and set it on the windowsill.  Kid sucked in a sharp breath as Shinichi took a last step into his space.

Without another word, Shinichi cupped Kid’s cheek and kissed him. He couldn’t be sure how long they stood like that, savoring the sweet press of lips, but the noise from upstairs—the police chasing a false lead and possibly a decoy—was beginning to die down.

When they pulled away, Kid sighed, his thumbs stroking over Shinichi’s hips.

“You make a strong argument, detective, but I think I may need more evidence to be truly convinced.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes, affection welling up as he tugged him into another kiss. “You’re a dork,” he said against his lips.

“Yes, but you like me anyway.”

Shinichi sighed and nodded. “Your looks make up for it, I suppose.”

“I don’t know about that, Shinichi. It didn’t seem to matter what face I was using when I tried to kiss you.  A woman, a man…”

“And your normal face was my favorite of them all,” Shinichi said. Kid’s face felt hot under his fingers.

“You’re not supposed to be better at flirting than me,” he whined. “You can’t be charming on top of everything else!”

“You’re one of the first people I’ve been able to flirt with, actually.” Shinichi hesitated, considering.  “Well, the first person I flirted with successfully.”

“Not fair,” Kid said again. Shinichi laughed, as he kissed him again.

“We should go on a date.” Shinichi ran his fingers through Kid’s hair, careful of the hat.  He pressed a kiss to his jaw.  “Dinner, maybe.”

“Dinner with Kid, or dinner with Kaito?”

“Kaito, of course. Your outfit would draw far too much attention.”  Shinichi flicked the charm with a pointed look.  Kid laughed.

“What are you doing after this?”

“I was going to go home and read, probably.”

“Could I convince you to get dinner with me instead?” Kid pulled the hat off, pocketing his monocle.  “There’s a great noodle place down the street.”

“Should I meet you there?”

“That would probably work out best, yeah.”

Shinichi smiled, giving him one last kiss. “I’ll see you soon, Kaito.”

Kaito sighed, eyes following him as he left, lingering like a touch. “Yeah,” he said dreamily.  Shinichi laughed, feeling warm and light.  Ran was going to be thrilled or irritated.  He wasn’t sure which, but he also wasn’t sure he cared much.

He had a date with Kaito, after all.


	27. An Orchestrated Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "An orchestra Au where kaito is the director and shinichi is his first violinist. You can do with them and the rest of the cast whatever you see fit."
> 
> For what it's worth, I'm not sorry about the pun. ;D

Shinichi frowned as Kaito hopped onto the block, looking over the sheet music Hakuba left on the stand.  Kaito picked up the baton.  Shinichi narrowed his eyes.  Kaito wasn’t planning on _conducting_ , was he?  He was percussion, so his rhythm was solid, but everyone knew the principal violinist was the one to take over the conductor’s role during rehearsals.

If Hakuba was absent, that meant it was Shinichi’s job to lead the rehearsal.  Not his upstart percussion boyfriend.

Kaito tapped the baton on the stand, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Hey, guys, Hakuba said I can conduct today, so let’s get started!  Shinichi, if you’d open with your beautiful solo from _Danse_ , that would be swell.”  Kaito fluttered his eyelashes and smiled.  The rest of the orchestra snickered around him.

Shinichi closed his eyes.  Kaito was always flaunting their relationship, no matter how unprofessional it was.  His face felt hot.  He was a little flattered that Kaito wanted everyone to know they were dating, but he didn’t have to flirt so openly all the time.  The look on Kaito’s face was… inappropriate.

Shinichi’s blush didn’t fade as he settled himself and lifted his violin.  The rest of the orchestra sat up and forward, ready for their cues.  With a deep, settling breath, Shinichi began, pulling his bow across the string with a careful pressure, just light enough to be hard to hear, but not so light that it would screech.

The cellos began to pluck in time while he played, the rest of the violins playing softly behind him.  Before too long, he fell into the music, drawn along by the force of the melody, the bass line resonating in his ribs with every pluck of the strings.

It was strange, though, playing without the energy and power of Kaito’s percussion.  Without that backbone, the song felt… lesser, somehow.  Shinichi’s brow furrowed as they drew to the climax, focusing on the thirty-second notes and clearing his mind of anything but Kaito’s rapid metronome-accurate movements.

The backup percussionists were good, but they weren’t Kaito.

Kaito was a good conductor, though.  He clearly felt the rhythm at least as well as Hakuba.  Certainly more than Shinichi could, prone to rushing as he tended to be when he wasn’t paying attention.

As the final notes rang out, they held position until the last echo faded and Kaito dropped his hands.  Everyone shuffled papers, making notes on things they needed to remember for next time.  Shinichi watched Kaito as he did much the same, his expression unaccountably serious.

“Have you ever considered conducting professionally?”  Shinichi wasn’t sure why he was asking, but the question was already hanging in the air between them.  Kaito blinked down at him.  The serious expression melted into a grin.

“Are the other percussionists that much better than me?” he asked with an undercurrent of self-conscious worry.

Shinichi snorted.  “Don’t be ridiculous, idiot.  I didn’t mean _this_ orchestra.  You’re the heart of our percussion; it’s where you belong.  I mean a different orchestra.  Maybe one of those youth orchestras or something.”

The image, once in his mind, was hard to ignore.  Exuberant Kaito conducting an orchestra made up of adolescents, teaching them new techniques and building them up into a greatness and cohesion they’d yet to experience.  Shinichi smiled; the thought left him feeling warm and fond.

Kaito stepped down from the box and tilted Shinichi’s face up into a kiss.  The other violinists whooped and whistled.  Shinichi felt more than a little dazed when Kaito pulled away.

“What was _that_ for?”

“You looked so cute, I couldn’t help myself.”  Kaito smiled widely.  “And well, I could tell you were thinking about me teaching kids—you always get this look in your eyes when you think about children—and it was just so sweet…”  Kaito sighed.  Louder, he said to everyone, “I’m going back to percussion, so let’s play Follow Shinichi.”

There was a chorus of agreement—Shinichi heard more than one sigh of relief amongst the second violins.  For some reason, Shinichi had noticed they and the violas were slightly more aware of what was happening in the percussion section.  Having different people playing must have been as weird for them as it was for Shinichi.

“Let’s play _Danse_ again from the top,” Shinichi said.

This time, it sounded perfect; Kaito’s experience conducting must have helped him figure something out.  Hakuba would be happy when he got back from his trip.

In the meantime, Shinichi closed his eyes and lost himself.


	28. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sentence prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is crazy short, but I decided to post the tumblr prompts I've been filling recently while I was thinking about it today.

Kaito stretched, yawning, as he changed his clothes.  Pulling on his favorite pajama bottoms, he yawned once more before crawling into bed.  When he heard someone shifting beside him, he jolted.

After a beat, the tension drained back out of him.  It was only Shinichi.  Kaito had nearly forgotten they’d planned a sleepover so that they could spend their whole weekend together without interruptions.  Rolling to face him, Kaito rested a hand on Shinichi’s hip under the covers.

His hand met bare skin.

“Shinichi, is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Kaito murmured into his ear.  Shinichi snuffled, tugging at Kaito’s arm until he was spooning him.

“Showered.  Too tired.  Love you, good night,” Shinichi slurred.

Kaito shook his head, but rested his hand against Shinichi’s stomach, tucking around him comfortably.  He’d probably be embarrassed about it in the morning, but Kaito had no complaints.  Cuddling with Shinichi was always a treat, whether he was clothed or not.

“Love you, too."  Kaito kissed the back of his head.


	29. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sentence prompt: “Please, don’t leave.” + one of them is sick

Kaito pulled the thermometer out of Shinichi’s mouth and read the digits carefully.  102 Fahrenheit.  Kaito winced.

“Honestly, Kaito, ’m fine,” Shinichi mumbled, trying to sit up.  His eyes were glassy and his cheeks were flushed.  Kaito pressed him back down immediately.

“No, you don’t.  You’re confined to bed rest, mister.“  Kaito scooped up the wet washcloth from the small tub beside Shinichi’s bed and wrung it out before folding it and settling it across Shinichi’s burning forehead.  Shinichi sighed.

"I’m going to get you another water bottle, okay?”

“Yeah, alright.”

Kaito kissed the top of his head before trotting out of the room and down the stairs.  He grabbed three water bottles from the fridge–one for himself–before hurrying back to Shinichi’s side, illogically worried about him.

Setting the water bottles down, Kaito hesitated.  Now what?  He couldn’t really stay; Shinichi needed to rest.

“Do you need anything else?"  Kaito brushed Shinichi’s hair off his forehead and away from the washcloth.  Shinichi’s eyes fell shut.  He gave a small shake of his head.  "Then I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay?”

When he took a step away from the bed, Shinichi’s hand closed around his wrist with startling accuracy given his condition.  Shinichi frowned at him, blinking sluggishly.

“No.  Don’t leave."  After a moment, Shinichi looked down and murmured, "Please.  I don’t want you to go in case I–in case this isn’t just a cold and I–”

Kaito’s breath caught.  Unthinking, he tossed his jacket over Shinichi’s desk chair and crawled onto the bed beside him, on top of the covers.  Of course he’d be worried, he said that whenever he changed, he’d be struck by a terrible fever.  No wonder he looked so uncharacteristically nervous and sweet.  Like he’d leave his boyfriend alone in a situation like that.

“Don’t worry.  I’ll stay right here, by your side."  Kaito kissed his cheek.  "Go to sleep, Shinichi.”

“Promise?  You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“I promise.”

Shinichi smiled up at him, looking nearly delirious with fever, but he snuggled close, tucking against his side.

“What if I get you sick?”

“Then I expect you to return the favor."  Kaito stroked his hand over Shinichi’s hair, smoothing it down.  Shinichi yawned.

When he was sure Shinichi was finally sound asleep, Kaito pressed another kiss to the top of his head.  After several minutes, once he was sure Shinichi was comfortable, he let himself follow suit.  He drifted off slowly, dreaming of Shinichi’s smile.


	30. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sentence prompt: "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you."

“Kaito, please.“  Shinichi closed his eyes.  "Kaito, you need to wake up, because I can’t do this without you.”

Kaito snuffled in his sleep and rolled over.  Shinichi counted to ten.

“Kaito, I love you, but if you don’t get out of bed in the next minute, I’m going to either kill you or divorce you.”

“On what grounds,” Kaito mumbled, his words slurring with sleep.

“Irreconcilable differences.  You think my mother visiting isn’t an emergency, and I do.  Please get up.  I can’t face her alone.”

“She’s your mom.”

“Yes, and I _eloped_ with you.  She’s going to be _pissed_ , Kaito, and you’re the one that didn’t want to plan a wedding."  Shinichi crossed his arms.  Kaito opened one eye and looked up at him.

"We’ve been living together for like five years, Shinichi, getting married isn’t that big of a deal.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes.  “I agree with you.  My mother does not.  She wanted to see me get married.”

“Then we can let her plan a ceremony or a party or something.  Come back to bed,” Kaito whined, tugging at the hem of Shinichi’s shirt.

Shinichi huffed.  “Can you try taking this seriously please?”

“Yes, dear,” Kaito sighed.  “If I get up, will you make me cocoa to go with breakfast?”

“Only if you take charge of the conversation with her.”

“Deal.  I like your mom.”

“Hold onto that feeling,” Shinichi muttered, shaking his head.  “Now seriously, get up.  I need you in real clothes, not boxers.”

“Yes, dear."  Kaito stretched and yawned.

Once he was out from under the covers, Shinichi returned to the kitchen and put a saucepan of milk on the stove as promised.  After a few minutes, Kaito pressed in along his back, looping his arms around Shinichi’s waist and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Good morning,” Kaito said between kisses.

Shinichi smiled.  He wasn’t sure he’d call it good, but it was certainly looking up.  He stirred the milk and leaned back into Kaito’s embrace.  Together, they savored the calm before the storm.


	31. Too Good, But Still True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sentence prompt: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Kaito couldn’t help but stare.  Shinichi was so beautiful that it was almost impossible to force himself to look at anything else.  The way his eyes flashed when he was closing in on a solution, the way his smirk pulled up a little higher on the right than the left, the triumph that seemed to fill him up from head to foot when he was right about something…

Kaito sighed silently, aching to just blurt everything out.  It would be so _easy_ to just say everything, to just tell him how important he was and how much Kaito lo–

“Hey, Kaito, everything okay?” Shinichi asked, frowning at him.

Kaito tensed up, his laugh covering up his desperation.  “Y-Yeah, obviously, I’m 100 percent fine, but thank you for asking.”

“Uh-huh.“  Shinichi frowned, but shook his head.  "Anyway, Ran wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner with us.  You in?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t really want to get in your way, I mean, the two of you don’t get much time alone, right?”  Kaito winced internally.

Every time he thought about their relationship, it made him feel sick.  He shouldn’t be staring at Shinichi like that when he had a girlfriend.  He and Ran always looked so happy together.  She deserved Shinichi far more than Kaito ever could.

“What are you talking about?  Ran and I see each other plenty,” Shinichi said, crossing his arms.  “Honestly, what’s gotten into you?  Lately, it’s like you never want to hang out with me anymore.  Did I do something?  I mean, Ran thought you might agree if she asked, but apparently you’re just that against hanging out with me.  If you don’t want to be friends anymore, you can just say so.”

Kaito’s chest felt tight with panic.  “W-What?  No, I–That’s not–”

“There’s an alternative, of course,” Shinichi said, speaking over Kaito’s floundering.  “See, Ran said something interesting the other day.  You could say it opened my eyes.  When I started paying more attention to you, I noticed something, Kaito."  Shinichi leaned in close, too close.

Kaito swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his throat and his palms sweating.  Shinchi took a step into his space, backing Kaito into the wall.  Kaito forced himself to look away, the intensity in Shinichi’s eyes too much for him to handle this close.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Kaito froze, breath catching and stopping, his heart stuttering.  He felt cold all over.  He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

A warm pressure–lips, his mind supplied–against his mouth startled him into opening his eyes.  Shinichi pulled away, still watching him intently.

"You’re an idiot, Kuroba Kaito.  If you paid more attention, you’d know two very important things.  One, Ran and I are not dating.  We’d broken up long before we started hanging out.  Two, I spend a lot of time staring at you when you refuse to look at me.”

Kaito sucked in a breath, tried to find something to say, and–failing that–threw caution to the wind, and returned Shinichi’s kiss with one of his own.  Shinichi tilted his head and cupped Kaito’s cheek, sighing against his mouth.

“I’ll come to dinner,” Kaito said between kisses.

Shinichi laughed.  “Good.  I’ll tell Ran she’s good to go on her date instead of playing wingman for me.”

“Okay."  Kaito kissed him again before pulling back.  "I’m still a little worried I’m going to wake up.  It’s a little too good to be true, you know?”

Shinichi nodded.  “I understand."  Without warning, Shinichi pinched Kaito’s waist; Kaito let out a short cry.

"What the hell was that for?”

Shinichi grinned, unrepentant.  “I had to check if we were dreaming.”

“So you pinched _me_?”

“I thought it was a little early in our relationship for biting.”

Kaito opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t find any words.  His thoughts were drowned out by static.  His face felt hot from cheeks to ears.  When Shinichi smirked, the right side lifting a little higher, the blush spread to his neck.

Kaito pinched his arm and kissed him again.  “You’re horrible.”

“And yet,” Shinichi said against his lips.

“And yet,” Kaito agreed with a soft sigh.  Shinichi smiled and kissed him.


	32. Thinking of You (Always)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sentence prompt: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

“What the hell is your problem?” Shinichi demanded, crossing his arms.  “After all this time, you still think you can just shut me out?”

“No, Kudou, I–”

“God _damn_ it, I thought we were friends!  We’ve been working together for three years, one of which I was an elementary schooler and now, all of a sudden, you’ve decided, ‘oh, hey, maybe I should keep secrets from my friend, I’m sure he’ll be fine with that!‘  And I’m _not_ , Kuroba, you’re the only person I’ve never lied to and I–”

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified!” Kuroba shouted, interrupting Shinichi’s tirade.  Shinichi froze.  “I can’t stop thinking about you!  It’s like my brain is the Kudou Shinichi channel all day, all the time!  I thought about buying you a god damn _oven mitt_ because it had a freaking _deer stalker_ , Kudou!  I don’t know what to do anymore!”

Shinichi stared for a long moment and said the only thing he could think of.  “There was an oven mitt with a deer stalker?”

Kuroba laughed a little desperately.  “Really?  That’s what you focus on?”

“I’m in shock, okay?  Give me a second.  It’s not every day the person you’re in love with confesses first, all right?”

“You…"  Kaito took a hesitant step forward.  “You, too?”

“Did you know that Sonoko took Ran and I to a magic show a week ago?  All I could think as I predicted trick after trick was, ‘Kuroba could do better than this guy.'  And then yesterday, I saw this Tuxedo Mask keychain, and I almost bought it because it reminded me of you–the rose, the hat…”

“Holy shit,” Kuroba breathed.  “Holy shit, you’re in love with me.”

“No, you did it wrong, you were supposed to focus on the stupid keychain!“  Shinichi shook his head and pulled out his phone.  When Kuroba caught sight of the charm hanging off it, he laughed.

"I thought you said _almost_!”

“Right, I _almost_ bought it yesterday.  Today, though, today I bought it.”

“You really do love me.”  Kuroba shook his head in wonder.

Shinichi smiled.  “Yeah.  I think you owe me an oven mitt, Kuroba.”

“For you?  Anything.”


	33. Fainting Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sentence prompt: "You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes."

When Shinichi woke up, his head was pounding, his eyes ached, and he felt like his mouth was filled with cotton.  He struggled to swallow in an effort to wet his throat, but it didn’t go over well; he winced.

Glancing around and ignoring his headache, Shinichi tried to piece together where he was.

He was in a bedroom, neutral wall colors and bedding, very little decoration.  There was a desk, a dresser, and the bed he was in.  He was wearing his undershirt and boxers, but the rest of his clothes were folded on the desk next to what looked to be a fresh set.

His stomach growled in spite of him, and he realized that it had to have been over twelve hours since he last ate.  He winced, and slowly sat up.  His muscles ached a little in the way they always did after a good workout, but otherwise he seemed fine.  Aside from his head, of course.

There was a heist last night, Shinichi remembered.  Kid had been resplendent and dazzling in his joy as he performed one of his best tricks to date.  Shinichi had only barely figured it out in time to track him down, but instead of looking like he’d been cornered, Kid looked _delighted_.

Shinichi absently wished he had the guts to kiss him when he smiled like that, equal parts warm and sharp, like a predator that was looking not at prey, but…

He caught a whiff of something cooking beyond the door.  When his stomach growled more insistently, Shinichi reluctantly stood and pulled on the new clothes.  His phone, watch, and bowtie were on the desk as well, both perfectly functional.

Tucking them into his pockets, he smiled.  That answered the who, but not the where or why.

Confident that he wasn’t in danger, Shinichi slipped out the door and followed the sound of someone singing to themselves.  Rounding the corner, he let himself slow to a halt in the doorway to the kitchen, eyes finding the man singing.

He let his gaze linger, taking in the details.  Ruffled and messy brown hair, broad shoulders and a trim waist, strong arms (emphasized by the tank top he was wearing), and a nice ass, hidden as it was in pajama bottoms.  Shinichi tilted his head to the side, appreciative.

Halfway into the chorus of whatever he was singing, he spun around and nearly dropped the batter he was stirring.

“ _Kudou_ , don’t scare me like that, _Jesus_ ,” Kid scolded, clutching the bowl to his chest.

“Pancakes?” Shinichi asked, unconcerned.

“Yes, pancakes, you monster, materializing out of nowhere at the scent of food…"  Kid continued to grumble to himself under his breath, but returned his attention to the batter and the stove.

Shinichi snickered, sitting down at the kitchen island.  Based on the lack of decoration here as well, he assumed they were in some kind of safe house.  An actual house, this time, instead of the apartment Kid seemed to favor.

“What happened last night?” Shinichi asked before Kid could resume his singing.

Kid shot him a look over his shoulder.  “You don’t remember?"  A smile stretched across his features, teasing.  "You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes."  Kid waved his spatula as he spoke.

"I fainted?” Shinichi frowned.  “I didn’t have a fever or anything, did I?”

Kid’s expression sobered.  “No.  Your scientist thinks you over-exerted yourself.  She said as long as you got some sleep you should be fine, but she expects you to check in with her when you go home.”

“You called Haibara?”

Kid nodded.  “Of course.  You fainted and scared the shit out of me.  The minute I was sure you hadn’t bumped your head, I called her on your phone.”

“Oh, I didn’t think…"  Shinichi smiled, a little hesitant.  "I’m sorry.  Thank you for worrying about me.  And for taking me here to rest.  I appreciate that.”

Kid shrugged, but his cheeks were a little pink.  “It’s nothing, Kudou.  What are friends for?”

“Really, Kid, thank you.  I felt safe when I woke up for the first time in weeks.  That’s not nothing.”

Kid focused on flipping the pancakes for a long time.  As he was flipping them onto the plate, he said, almost too soft to hear, “Kaito.”

Shinichi felt like the floor had fallen away.  “Kaito,” he repeated, feeling a little dizzy with the rush he felt.  This was what it felt like to be trusted by someone who trusted no one.  His heart swelled and he felt the smile stretching across his face.

When Kaito glanced back at him again, he seemed surprised by Shinichi’s expression.  Surprised and embarrassed.

“You can call me Shinichi, then.  That way we’re even.”

Kaito laughed a little, sounding somewhat shaky.  “Using given names already, and you haven’t even asked me to dinner yet.”

Shinichi rested his cheek on his palm, still smiling steady and pleased.  “Does breakfast count?”

This time, Kaito dropped the spatula.  He spun around, one hand still raised.  “Seriously?"  Shinichi nodded.  "I mean, I was kind of joking, but I–if you really want to, that is…”

“I’ve been thinking about asking you out for a while actually."  Shinichi smirked at the slack-jawed shock.  "The timing was never quite right, and I couldn’t figure out if you’d be interested.”

“I’m interested.  Very interested,” Kaito assured him, passing him his plate.  “I never thought you might actually…”

Shinichi shrugged.  “What can I say?  I love a good mystery.”

Red-faced, Kaito leaned forward.  “Even after you’ve solved it?”

“Even then.”

“Then eat your pancakes, Shinichi.  After this, we’re going out.  I want to go on a date with you.  There’s an art exhibit at a little gallery down the street I’ve been dying to see."  Kaito beamed, wide and eager.

Shinichi returned the expression, if a little softer.  "I’m looking forward to it already.”


	34. Big Words and Bigger Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sentence prompt: "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

Shinichi hurried into the cafe about ten minutes late, nearly skidding to a stop beside Kaito’s table.  “I’m _so_ sorry I’m late, Kaito, I–”

“Ran into a case, I know.  I figured.“  Kaito smiled up at him.  "I only got here about five minutes ago, so you’re off the hook."  He winked.

Shinichi sighed.  "I’m still sorry.  I left early and everything.”

“I’m glad you did, otherwise we might not have been able to meet up at all."  Kaito glanced to the open seat and raised his eyebrows until Shinichi sat.  "It’s too bad that our schedules conflict so horribly.  I miss being able to go on dates all the time.”

Shinichi placed his hand over Kaito’s.  “I miss it, too.  Once I have enough experience, I’ll be able to form my own agency, and then we’ll be able to spend more time together again.”

Kaito smiled, turning his hand over to lace their fingers together.  “Have you spoken to Hakuba and Hattori?  There’s always the chance they’d join you.”

“Heiji would, but he’d rather work in Osaka, and I think Hakuba wants to follow his father’s footsteps."  Shinichi shrugged.  "I don’t mind working alone.  And besides, I’d rather have you on as my lovely assistant.”

Kaito snorted.  “Yeah, an ex-thief working in a detective agency.  _That_ makes sense.”

“No one knows the ins and outs of breaking and entering (or exiting) as well as you do.  You’d be an asset,” Shinichi insisted.  He could imagine it–they already knew how well they worked together from Kaito’s years as Kid.  He wasn’t sure he’d be able or willing to work with too many other people, all said.

“What about that tomboy detective?” Kaito asked after a moment’s pause.

“Sera?"  Shinichi considered it.  He could imagine worse people to work with, and she was certainly more than capable…  "I’ll think about it.  I think she’d be a more likely choice, but it depends on what Ran thinks.  Sera likes to run big decisions by her first.”

“Then I think you have a partner,” Kaito said, laughing.  “She’ll be able to check on both of you at once."  Still smiling, he dropped his eyes to their hands.  "And you can have a consultant as well.”

Shinichi was about to tell Kaito how happy he was, when the waitress brought over a large slice of cake, chocolate with raspberries on top.  Kaito thanked her politely and dug in.  While he was eating his first bite, Shinichi plucked the raspberry off the top and popped it in his mouth.

Kaito looked affronted.  “Hey!  I was gonna eat that!”

“No, you weren’t,” Shinichi said, rolling his eyes.  “You never eat the stuff on top.  You eat around it until it falls off.”

Kaito’s cheeks turned a cute shade of pink.  Shinichi smiled and thought about kissing him.

“What’s that look for?"  Kaito looked both suspicious and intrigued.

Shinichi leaned forward and said, quietly, "I was thinking about how much I want to kiss you right now.”

The grip on Shinichi’s hand tightened, even as Kaito shoved at his shoulder, his face rapidly approaching scarlet.  “Don’t just _say_ things like that!  We’re in public.”

“That’s why I whispered,” Shinichi said reasonably.  “It’s also why I didn’t take the chance to kiss you when you leaned forward, even though I wanted to.”

Kaito groaned.  “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“I certainly hope not."  Shinichi squeezed Kaito’s hand and smiled.  "After all, I’m planning on keeping you for a long time, thief.”

“Big words, detective.  Are you sure you can back them up?"  Kaito tilted his head back in challenge.

Grinning, Shinichi pulled a key out of his pocket and placed it on the table.  Kaito startled and stared at the key like it was going to bite him.  Shinichi waited.

"Uh, Shinichi, what is this?”

“A key."  Kaito shot him a frustrated look.  "It’s the key to my house, Kaito.”

“What?” Kaito renewed his staring, the faded bush starting to return.

“I know you don’t really need a key, but I thought it might be nice for you to have one.  That way you can come over any time you want and know you have permission."  Shinichi smiled.  "And besides, I’d like for you to have it.  Breaking in all the time is probably getting old.”

“You…  You want me to have a key to your house?"  Kaito touched the key carefully.  "Okay, clearly you can back the words up.  This is…  This is really nice, Shinichi.”

Shinichi beamed.  “Great.  I thought about asking you to move in, but I thought you might appreciate moving a little slower than that.”

Kaito sucked in a sharp breath.  “Yeah, I–shit, Shinichi, Ran warned me you liked to make big declarations and stuff, but this is…"  He shook his head, scooping up the key.  "Let’s start with this, and we’ll see about living together, okay?”

Shinichi gave his hand another squeeze.  “Okay.”

He’d wait to tell Kaito about the drawer he’d cleared out for him.  It was definitely too soon to tell him about the space he’d cleared for Kaito’s workshop.  Shinichi was nothing if not patient.  He could wait until Kaito was ready.  In the meantime, he watched Kaito work the key onto his keyring with a lovestruck smile.

As soon as they were alone together, he was going to kiss him for _hours_.  When Kaito met his eyes, Shinichi realized his desire must show on his face, because Kaito smacked lightly at his shoulder again, muttering about not looking at him like that.

Shinichi laughed and stole a bite of his cake.  It wasn’t like he could help it.  He loved him too much to bother hiding it.  When Kaito only made a token protest about the stolen bite, Shinichi knew he felt the same.


	35. Your Love is My Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sentence prompt: “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA: Noticed something off about the beginning and fixed it up.

A man dressed as Kaitou Kid stumbled into Shinichi’s side, clutching to him for balance.  He was about to shake him off when their eyes met.

Under his breath, he asked, “Kid?”  It kind of figured that one of the people dressed as Kid at the costume party was _actually_ Kaitou Kid.  Although, something seemed... off.

The man nodded, but winced at the motion as if it hurt his head.  “I’m in trouble, detective,” he slurred.  “I think I’ve been drugged.”

“What?  By who?“  Shinichi looked over his shoulder, scanning the bar for anyone suspicious.

"I think Hakuba caught them?  I dunno, I just knew I needed to find you before I…"  Kid blinked slowly, trying to focus.  Shinichi frowned.  They didn’t seem to have much time before the drugs took full effect.

"What do you need from me?”

“Take me home?  I can’t leave on my own like this,” Kid said.  His words were coming out slower now as he forced himself to speak clearly.  “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

Shinichi’s cheeks felt hot, but he nodded.  “I’ll take you home with me and put you in a guest room.  I’ll remove the cape, the hat, and the jacket, but I’ll leave the monocle.”

Kid shook his head.  “It’s okay,” he slurred, leaning heavier into Shinichi’s side.  “I trust you, so it’s okay.”

Shinichi blushed, but moved toward the exit quickly, leading Kid’s stumbling steps toward his car.  “Does your assistant know?”

“Probably, but it’s okay, I’ll call him tomorrow."  Kid yawned as Shinichi helped him into the passenger seat.  "Sleepy…”

Shinichi buckled his seatbelt for him with a sigh.  God, he looked so cute.  Shinichi covered his face with his hands for a moment, trying to collect himself.  He needed to keep it together for Kid’s sake.

* * *

When Kaito woke up, he was tucked into a bed, his Kid equipment neatly folded and set on the dresser in plain sight.  His head ached, but there was a glass of water with Advil beside it on the nightstand.

He wasn’t in one of his safe houses, and he wasn’t at home…  He furrowed his brow.  He remembered finding Kudou at the party last night after…

“I was drugged,” Kaito remembered.  “Then I’m…”

He’d asked Kudou Shinichi to take him home.  _Shit,_ what had he been thinking?  Why hadn’t he asked Hakuba?  Kaito scrubbed his hands over his face.  He was _drugged_ ; he _hadn’t_ been thinking.  Shit, Kudou had seen his face.

Grimacing, he took the Advil and swallowed it mechanically.  Time to face the music, he supposed.

Kudou was in the kitchen making eggs.  The morning sunlight was soft and made him look more beautiful than usual.  He was practically glowing.  When the stairs creaked, he glanced back and shot him a relieved smile.  Kaito’s heart pounded in his chest.

“Good, you’re awake.  How are you feeling?”

Kaito wrinkled his nose.  “Like I was drugged last night.  How did we get here?”

“You remember asking me to take you home?"  When Kaito nodded, he continued, "I walked you to my car and drove us here.  You were conscious for most of the drive and you walked into the room and helped me take your jacket off, but as soon as you were under the covers, you fell asleep.  Other than setting your clothes aside, I didn’t touch any of your things.”

Kudou plated the eggs and set two places at the table, gesturing for Kaito to sit.

“Did you need to call someone?  You mentioned you’d need to do it in the morning.”

Kaito froze.  _Shit_.  “Yeah, thank you, I forgot I didn’t call last night.  Hang on."  Kaito rattled off a quick all is well text to Jii.  Apparently he’d also received a text from Hakuba last night…

‘I saw you leave with Kudou.  If you need me, call.’

He responded at once, ‘aw ty! how sweet of u to worry about me’

Hakuba must have been really worried; his response came back within a minute.  'Don’t be a jerk.  You were drugged, of course I was worried.  The woman was arrested, by the way.  Illegal possession.’

'thx hakuba’

'Don’t mention it.’

That done, he turned his attention back to Kudou.  He was watching him thoughtfully.  Not a good sign.

"Something wrong with my face?” Kaito asked, trying to hide his discomfort.

Kudou hummed to himself.  “Just surprised you didn’t put on a disguise this morning.  I guess you really meant what you said last night.”

Kaito hesitated before asking around a wince, “What did I say?”

“You trust me.”

Kaito relaxed, even as his face went hot.  He took several bites of his eggs, not looking up.  At least he hadn’t said anything else.  He hadn’t confessed anything else, so everything was fine.  He did trust Kudou, but not with _that_.

When he risked a glance, Kudou was smiling, soft and warm.  He looked inexplicably  _fond_ and…  Kaito didn’t let himself think of what else it could be.

Kaito frowned.  "Okay, now what’s _that_ face for?“

"Hm?” Kudou looked surprised, but otherwise unaffected.  (He still looked pleased and… something else.)  “Oh, I was just thinking about how happy I was that you trust me with your face.”

Somehow, Kaito had the strangest feeling that he’d said something else last night as well, but Kudou didn’t seem inclined to tell him, and he wasn’t feeling brave enough to ask.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Kudou asked.

Kaito choked on his bite of eggs, coughing and hitting his chest a few times.  After a frantic gulp of water, he stared at Kudou in shock, his face hot from the lack of air and probably his embarrassment as well.  “Excuse me?”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Kudou repeated.  “There’s a new thriller out I was thinking about seeing, and I thought it would be fun to go together.  Maybe get dinner after.”

He’d definitely said something.  Shit, did Kudou know?  “I…  Are you sure?  You want to go on a date with _me_?”

“I do."  Kudou was still smiling.  "I like you a lot.”

Kaito dropped his head to hide his blush.  “I…  Yeah, I, okay.”

“Great!  Do you need a ride home to change and rest a bit?  Or would you rather I walk you to the station?”

“The station is fine."  Kaito covered his face with his hands.

He was going on a date with Kudou Shinichi.  How the hell had _that_ happened?  Before they left, something occured to him.

"Um, Kudou, I…"  Kaito took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "Kuroba Kaito,” he said finally, “My name is Kuroba Kaito.”

Kudou smirked and took his hand.  “Come on, the sooner you get home and change, the sooner we can go on our date, Kaito.”

Kaito smiled and laced their fingers together.

* * *

_“Shinichi, you’re the best,” Kid slurred, stumbling against the door frame.  Shinichi led him through, a hand resting on the small of his back.  “Wanna steal you away, all for myself, an’ keep you forever.”_

_Shinichi’s steps faltered.  “What?”_

_Kid yawned.  “Love you, so I’m gonna steal your heart and keep it all to myself.  'Cause I’m a thief.”_

_Shinichi felt himself melt a little, even as he eased Kid to the bed, pulling off the hat and cape.  “Idiot.  You don’t need to steal what already belongs to you.”_


	36. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sentence prompts: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in." and “The paint’s supposed to go where?”

Kaito narrowed his eyes. “You want me to do _what_?”

Shinichi sighed.  “I need you to pretend to move in with me.  Sonoko and Heiji have been _insufferable_ lately, asking me if I’m ‘settling down’ so I want to make them think I’ve been dating you this whole time.  If that’s okay with you.”

“It’s fine with me,” Kaito said slowly, “but are you okay with it?  I mean, won’t they think you’re…?”

“Attracted to men?” Shinichi finished for him.  “I should hope so, given that I am.  I thought you knew I was bi,” Shinichi said, giving him a considering look.

Kaito froze, his thoughts flying.  Shinichi was interested in men?  Did that mean he actually had a chance?  He needed to call Aoko immediately.

Shit, Shinichi was looking concerned now; he’d taken too long to answer.  “I’m gay,” Kaito blurted.  He closed his eyes.  _Shit_. _Way to look desperate Kaito._

Shinichi opened his mouth, paused for a beat, and then laughed a little.  _Safe_.  “Okay.  Well, are you in or out?”

“Am I willing to pretend to be domestic with you to surprise your friends?  This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in."  Kaito grinned.  "There’s really no easier way to mess with them?”

Shinichi shrugged.  “Not that I can think of.  If you can think of a better plan, I’m open to ideas.”

Kaito laughed.  “I’ll let you know.  So, what do you need?”

“Well, I’m redecorating.  So, I’m going to be repainting things, changing pillows and curtains, that sort of thing.  Ran will be coming along to supervise.”

“Does she know?”

“Yeah, I told her I wanted to mess with them."  Shinichi smiled and shrugged.  "She won’t tell them.”

“And the whole liking guys thing?"  Kaito frowned.

"She was the one who figured it out,” Shinichi admitted, rubbing the back of his head, laughing a little awkwardly.  “It took me a while to realize, but uh, anyway."  Shinichi averted his eyes.  "Wanna help me find paint?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

* * *

Ran and Kaito were still teasing him.  On the one hand, listening to the laughter of two of his favorite people was great.  On the other hand…

“Shinichi, yellow is a fine color, but this shade?  In your kitchen?"  Ran looked dubious.

Kaito was still laughing.  "That shade _anywhere!_   Shinichi, please tell me you were kidding.”

“I was kidding,” Shinichi said flatly.  Kaito laughed harder, his head dropping back with it, exposing the long line of his throat.  Shinichi swallowed hard and let himself look.  God, he was beautiful.

Ran smirked at him, but thankfully said nothing.

“Oh, man,” Kaito slung an arm over his shoulder, still grinning, “you kill me, Shinichi.  What’s next, bedrooms?”

“Yeah, I was thinking this paint for our bedroom,” Shinichi said, gesturing at the light blue swatch.

Kaito fell silent for a moment, frowning between Shinichi and the paint.  “The paint’s supposed to go  _where_?”

Ran finally lost control and started giggling.  Shinichi rewound his last sentence, his brow furrowing.  _Our_.  He felt his face heat.

“Uh, shit, I,” Shinichi stammered.  “My bedroom, I meant.  Sorry.”

“Should I take that as a proposition, Shinichi?” Kaito asked with a playful leer.  Shinichi’s breath caught in his throat.  He bit back a helpless noise; he was _so_ screwed.

Go big or go home, he supposed.  “You can take it however you want to, Kaito,” Shinichi said, keeping his eyes on the paint swatches.  Kaito fell silent.

Ran snorted.  “Oh, honestly, you boys are ridiculous.  Just ask each other out, already.”

Shinichi blinked once.  He looked at Ran–rolling her eyes–and Kaito–blushing and wide-eyed.  _Oh._

“Date me?” Shinichi asked.

Kaito pinched his cheek, even as he nodded.  “I, yeah, yes.”

Ran touched each of their shoulders, smiling widely.  “My work here is done.  Have fun, boys."  With that, she strolled away, laughing softly to herself.

"I think we just got played,” Shinichi said, feeling more than a little awed.  Ran always knew just how to surprise him.

“God, I’m so gay,” Kaito mumbled to himself.  “Aoko’s never going to believe this."  He laughed, covering his face.  "I’ve been in love with you for, like, three years, Shinichi.”

Shinichi opened his mouth, but couldn’t find the words.  Instead, he cupped Kaito’s cheek and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Smiling, he said, “Me, too.  You’re the reason I found out I was bi.”

Kaito tugged him into another kiss, making a soft noise.  “You’ll never be rid of me now.  Too late, it’s too late.”

Shinichi laughed.  “You say that like it’s a bad thing."  He took Kaito’s hand and pulled him along.  "Come on, let’s get this finished so we can get back to my place.”

“Deal."  Kaito squeezed his hand.  "Don’t forget, you owe me dinner,” Kaito said.

“We can eat anything, as long as I can eat with you.”

Kaito bumped their shoulders together.  “Sap.”

Shinichi smiled, but didn’t dispute it.

* * *

When Kaito finished unpacking, he burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Shinichi wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling.

“It’s just, a year ago you called this _our_ bedroom, and now…”

Shinichi kissed his neck.  “Maybe I can see the future.”

“Or maybe you were just embarrassingly in love with me.”

“Oh, well that’s still true."  Shinichi grinned.  "I have this weird feeling it’s always going to be true.”

Kaito laughed, tugging Shinichi into a delighted kiss.


	37. Apology Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: “This is an apology pizza. Please take it or I will start crying right here.”

Shinichi opened the door a crack and glared at Kaito with all he had.  Kaito winced, his head dropping.  It looked like he was holding something, but Shinichi wouldn’t be able to tell unless he opened the door.

“What,” he said, voice flat and expressionless.

Kaito met his eyes again, “Okay, please hear me out.  I know I messed up.  And I,” he held up the large flat box in his hands.  “This is an apology pizza. Please take it or I will start crying right here.”

“Really, Kuroba?”

Kaito flinched at the use of his last name.  “Please let me explain, Shinichi.”

Shinichi sighed, but opened the door, taking a step out of the way.  “Put it on the table.  I’ll get the plates.”

Kaito hurried to do as he was told, toeing out of his shoes quickly.  Shinichi noticed that they managed to get perfectly lined up in spite of his haste.  He must be really sorry.  Shinichi stifled the fond expression that threatened.

As soon as they were both seated, Shinichi opened the box.  It was his favorite pizza (veggie lovers), but shaped like a heart.  When he looked up, Kaito was staring at the table cloth, his cheeks bright red.  Shinichi stifled a snicker and pulled out a slice.  He took a bite and considered Kaito as he chewed.

“Why do you think I’m mad?” Shinichi asked.  “I want to make sure we’re talking about the same thing,” he clarified before Kaito could ask.

Kaito fiddled with the tablecloth.  “I… In order to keep my cover, I kissed a girl.  Like, _really_ kissed her.”

Shinichi sighed.  “I’m not mad about that, Kaito.”

“What?”

“One, you’re gay.  Two, I know for a fact that you’re in love with me, and anything with her would be meaningless.  I’m not at all interested in what happened with the girl.“  Shinichi rolled his eyes at Kaito’s new look of befuddlement.

“If you’re not mad about that, what are you mad about?"  Kaito hesitated.  "I don’t…  Clearly I don’t know, so I can’t apologize unless I–”

“Kaito, breathe."  Shinichi placed his hand over Kaito’s.  "I’m not upset that you don’t know.  Obviously, you didn’t think the thing was an issue or you wouldn’t have done it.”

Shinichi sighed.  “Can you imagine what it’s like to hear that your boyfriend was shot at again?  And that you weren’t there for it?"  Kaito jolted, his eyes wide.  "Hakuba told me,” Shinichi continued.  “When I asked you if anything happened at the heist, you said ‘same old.‘  Kaito, getting shot at is not _same old_.  That is something that I would like to know, even if it’s only going to worry me.  I don’t want us to lie to each other.  Not about something like this.”

Kaito stared for a long time, opening and closing his mouth like he wasn’t sure what to say.  “Shinichi, I’m so sorry, I–I really just didn’t want to worry you when the situation didn’t amount to anything.  I…"  Kaito turned his hand over and twined his fingers with Shinichi’s.  "I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

Shinichi smiled and squeezed his hand.  “That’s all I ask.”

“So, we’re… we’re okay?”

Shinichi snorted.  “Yeah, Kaito, we’re okay.  After all, you got me this _adorable_ apology pizza.  How could I not accept?”

Kaito laughed a little.  “Okay, so when I went in and explained the situation, the girl working there–Honoka, I think?–said she knew how to make it heart shaped, and I couldn’t exactly turn down such a kind offer.”

“And you were desperate?”

“ _So_ desperate,” Kaito said, shaking his head.  “I thought you were never going to speak to me again because you thought I’d cheated on you, you know?”

“For what it’s worth,” Shinichi said, “as long as it’s only for the heist, I don’t mind you kissing other people.  Just don’t make a habit of it."  Shinichi smiled.  "And not while you’re yourself, if you don’t mind.”

Kaito’s eyes went wide.  “Shinichi, you’re so cool, what the _hell_.  How did I get to date someone so cool and kind and understanding.”

Shinichi laughed.  “I already forgave you.  There’s no need for flattery.”

“No, no, Shinichi, the flattery is because I love you.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes fondly.  “I love you, too, you sap.  Now help me eat this pizza.”

“As you wish.”


	38. Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: “When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then!”

Heiji stood up from beside Shinichi, raising his glass with a bright smile.  “I’ve known Shinichi for a long time–seven years, can you believe it?  Not that I have _anything_ on Ran.  But in all that time, I’ve seen Shinichi do a lot of crazy and impossible things.  When he introduced me to Kuroba Kaito, I thought he’d finally snapped.”

Everyone in the room laughed, especially the people who knew Kaito.  Shinichi smiled, rolling his eyes.

“But you know what?  Shinichi saw something in Kaito that I never would have, and somehow, despite all the ways I thought they were different, it turned out they were more alike than I ever could have realized.“  Heiji shook his head, still grinning, but his eyes had a tell-tale shine to them.

Ran subtly offered her handkerchief, but he laughed and waved her off.

“When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then!” Heiji proclaimed.  "And these two, through thick and then, they never stopped.  If they had, we wouldn’t be here today about to eat all this delicious food.”

Heiji turned the full force of his teary-eyed grin on Shinichi and Kaito.  “So, to my best friend and the love of his life–we wish you all the happiness in the world in your new life together!”

The applause was loud, and Heiji looked a little abashed as they all toasted.  After that, Ran gave her own speech–more focused on embarrassing them, it seemed–followed by Aoko.  Aoko’s speech was surprisingly short, but her eyes were bright with happy tears, and Kaito looked just as emotional by the end of her speech.

More or less dry-eyed, Shinichi took his hand in support.  With the toasts finished, everyone was free to eat.  After a little while, Shinichi and Kaito made their rounds, arms linked between them.  By the time they finished up, it was time for their first dance.

Shinichi kissed Kaito’s cheeks as they danced.

“How are you feeling, dear?” Shinichi murmured as they waltzed across the main floor.  “Better, now that we’ve eaten?”

“Yes, you jerk.” Kaito laughed.  “If we ever renew vows or anything, never let me let your mother decide how long the ceremony should last.”

Shinichi laughed.  “I warned you.  It’s not my fault you let our mothers take over.”

Kaito kissed him.  “Yeah, well, a long ceremony wasn’t going to stop me after everything else we dealt with.”

Shinicih sighed, “I love you, Kaito.”

“I love you, too."  Kaito was about to say something else, but as the final notes played, Shinichi grinned and dipped Kaito to whooping and cheering.

Kaito gasped softly, pulling Shinichi down into a lingering kiss.  Shinichi couldn’t imagine a better start to their married life.  He couldn’t wait to start their honeymoon.


	39. The Things We Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: “Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they’d lock us up?”

Kaito leaned back, watching the stars overhead.  Shinichi leaned against the balcony railing, eyes following the people on the street below.  Eyes still skyward, Kaito resumed their discussion with a thoughtful air.

“Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they’d lock us up?”

Shinichi glanced over at him.  “What makes you say that?”

“Well, just now we were talking about the best ways to make a clean getaway, and which cars were both inconspicuous and fast.“  Kaito held up a finger, counting.  "Yesterday, I asked you which bank you thought would be the easiest to break into.  The day before, you asked me where you thought the best place to hide a switch blade was–”

“Okay, so we have a lot of weird discussions, what of it?” Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t it sound like we’re criminals?"  Shinichi leveled Kaito with a flat stare, making him snort a laugh.  "Okay, point, but still, you aren’t worried?”

“Hardly.  I’m a detective.  Anything I ask you is probably due to a case.”

“And me?  I’m not connected to law enforcement in any way.  At least, not directly.  Unless you’re counting yourself as law enforcement as a whole, in which case–”

Shinichi pressed his hand over Kaito’s mouth to stop him.  “You’re weird.  No one would find those questions odd coming from you."  Kaito licked his hand, grinning widely at the disgusted face Shinichi pulled as he wiped his hand on his pants.  Shinichi frowned at him.

"So you have thought about this, then,” Kaito said, grin not fading.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and returned to people watching.  “When you were still active at night, yes, certain issues occured to me."  Shinichi watched a couple holding hands.  "Do you ever miss it?”

“My night job?” Kaito asked.  He hummed.  “Sometimes.  But mostly, I’m happy as I am now."  Kaito slung his arm around Shinichi’s shoulder.  "I get critical acclaim under my own name; I have great friends that I’m no longer lying to; and I’m dating the best guy in the world.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes again, but leaned into Kaito’s side; he was warm.  “I suppose getting your name assigned to your tricks _would_ be better for you, Mr. Attention Seeker.”

“Yes, yes, it is,” Kaito said with an easy laugh.  “But the best thing of all, as a known attention whore, is that I can always count on you to dote on me and lavish me in attention and affection when I need it.”

Shinichi’s cheeks felt hot at the acknowledgement.  “I’m your boyfriend; of course, I pay attention to you, idiot.”

“And you make me the happiest idiot alive."  Kaito smacked a loud kiss against Shinichi’s cheek.  "Speaking of, O Light of My Life, what do you have planned for our next big date?”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it?” Shinichi asked, smiling as Kaito whined and cajoled.  They were going to get dinner at Kaito’s favorite restaurant before seeing one of his favorite magicians live.  After, they were going to meet him in person, courtesy of his parents' extensive network of connections.

He couldn’t wait to see the delight on Kaito’s face.


	40. Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: “also my bed has glitter in it for reasons i do not recall.“

Shinichi’s phone buzzed on his nightstand.  _What time is it?_   Shinichi whined pitifully when he read the numbers on the clock:  5:30 a.m. on a Saturday.  He didn’t need to be up for another hour and a half.

His phone vibrated again, noisy and jarring.

Grumbling under his breath, he grabbed at it clumsily and unlocked it.  Hissing at his screen’s brightness, he quickly dropped it down to zero and checked the messages.  Twelve from an unknown number.

The most recent said, “also my bed has glitter in it for reasons i do not recall.“  Shinichi closed his eyes.  Too early for this.  He’d gotten, what, four hours of sleep?

The phone buzzed again.  Through one cracked eye, he read, "WHY DO U LET ME MAKE BAD CHOICES.”

“don’t thpe si loud this early,” Shinichi sent, one-handed.  “also who are you and gow did u get this numbder”

“oh shit i am so sorry just delete everything and pretend it never happened sorry,” the unknown person replied.  Shinichi frowned.

“i want answres but in a few hiurs” Shinichi responded.  With that, he set the phone on his bed and fell quickly back to sleep.

When he was properly awake and nursing a hot cup of coffee, Shinichi finally reopened his phone.  The twelve messages were still there.  They hadn’t been some bizarre dream, after all.

“AOKO EVERYTHING IS HORRIBLE.”

“WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO.  HE’S SO BEAUTIFUL”

“Have you seen his smile lately?  Because like he smiled in an interview and I GASPED”

“I’m SO GAY AOKO”

“God he’s so amazing and great and I don’t have a chaNCE”

“WAKE UP AOKO I’M HAVING A CRISIS”

“KUDOU SHINICHI IS RUINING MY LIFE”

Here Shinichi paused, frowning.  What were the odds?  How did someone with a crush on him get his number?  And who was Aoko?

Actually, the name sounded familiar…

“He’s so smart and he likes magic and he went to a lot of my heists and I LOVE HIM AOKO”

“I AM SUFFERING”

“HE IS SO OUT OF MY LEAGUE AND I CAN’T EVEN MEET HIM AS ME!!!  LIFE IS CRUEL!!!!”

“NAKAMORI AOKO IT IS YOUR DUTY AS MY BEST FRIEND TO CONSOLE ME IN TIMES OF CRISIS”

“also my bed has glitter in it for reasons i do not recall”

Shinichi considered the messages with interest, pulling out his notebook.

Fact:  _The person claims to be in love with me.  
_ Fact:  _His best friend is Nakamori Aoko_.  
Fact:  _He mentioned both heists and magic.  
_ Fact:  _Nakamori Aoko is the daughter of Inspector Nakamori of KID chasing fame.  
_ Fact:  _Kaitou KID used magic and had some kind of interest in me while he was still stealing.  
_ Conclusion:  _Kaitou KID texted me at 5 in the morning complaining of glitter in his bed and being in love with me._

Shinichi considered his new notes as he finished his coffee.  Kaitou Kid was in love with him.  Kaitou Kid thought he was out of his league.

He hit call, leaning back in his chair.

The line connected, but the person on the other end remained silent.  Shinichi smirked.  “So, lunch?”

“What?”

Shinichi recognized his voice immediately, even through the phone.  That voice had been haunting his dreams for over a year.  Probably closer to two.  “Do you want to get lunch with me?”

“But I…?”

“Used to have a night job?  Used to be frustratingly elusive and out of my reach?"  Shinichi stood to put his coffee cup in the sink.  "I finally have confirmation that a phantom is corporeal.  You think I’m going to let a chance to ask the phantom on a date pass me by?  That’s not gonna happen."  Shinichi laughed.  "Especially not since I know the feelings are mutual.”

“Mutual?” Kid stuttered.  “That’s not–Really?”

“You think I chase any old thief around the city?"  Shinichi rolled his eyes.  "I can’t believe you had my number all this time and never texted me.”

“It was for emergencies!” Kid protested.  Shinichi smiled, his chest warm from the implied trust there.

“So, is that a yes?  Lunch?  Or are you busy today?”

“Nope!  Not busy at all!  No plans that can’t be canceled!”

Shinichi laughed again at the frantic tone.  “No need to rush, Kid.  I’m not going anywhere.”

“Nowhere but lunch with Kuroba Kaito.  Maybe that new restaurant by the station?”

Shinichi blushed.  “That sounds great, Kuroba.  I’ll see you there.  One work for you?”

“One is great.  See you then.”

Shinichi was still smiling down at his phone when it buzzed in his hand.  Checking the message, he was startled into a fit of laughter.

“AOKO HOLY SHIT”

“You really need to move our names further away from each other.  This is still Shinichi.”

“SHIT.  No chance u’ll ignore it?”

Shinichi grinned.  “Definitely not.”


	41. A Favor for a Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "You have to tell me why we’re committing a felony before we do it. Not that that’s going to stop us, but at least I’ll have all the facts."

Kid leaned onto the table, one eyebrow raised.  “I’m not entirely sure I understand why you’ve called me here, little detective.”

Shinichi nodded, his ridiculous child’s legs kicking against the seat of the booth.  “I need your help.  This sort of thing…  Well, you’re the only one I could ask.”

Kid looked interested, but more than a little wary.  Shinichi understood.  He’d already removed his watch and set it out of his reach.  There was little else he could do at present to make his intentions clear.

“What exactly do you need a thief for?” Kid asked.  “What happened to following the law?”

Shinichi huffed.  “Look, the law is important, but the people I need you to rob are as close to the embodiment of evil as I think a human can get.“  Shinichi clenched his too-small hands on the table.  "They’re the reason I–"  He shook his head.  "They have something I need if I’m ever going to be able to go home.”

“Oh?  Intriguing.  You seem very serious about this.  I have the weirdest feeling that if I don’t say yes, you’ll just find some more dangerous method to get what you want.”

Shinichi shrugged.  He wasn’t wrong.

Kid rested his cheek on his palm, smiling now, and looking unfairly attractive while doing it.  Not that it mattered while he was stuck in Conan’s body.

“Okay.  You have to tell me why we’re committing a felony before we do it,” Kid said.  He laughed a little.  “Not that that’s going to _stop_ us, but at least I’ll have all the facts.  I like to know _why_ I’m doing something before I do it.  Deal?”

“If you agree to help me with this, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.  I…  I’ll owe you, Kid.  Much as it pains me to say.”

Kid’s eyes went comically wide.  “A favor from my favorite little detective?”

“No,” Shinichi said, voice low.  “A favor from Kudou Shinichi.  If you help me with this, that’s the person who’s going to be in your debt.  Not Edogawa Conan.”

Kid’s expression turned serious.  “Let’s go somewhere more private, detective.  I feel like you have a lot to tell me.”

Shinichi smiled a cold smile, nodding once.  “We can speak at my house.  My guest is out for the moment, so we’ll have privacy there.”

“Lead the way… Kudou.”


	42. Declarations of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: “I can’t be in love with you!”

Shinichi’s hands were shaking.  He couldn’t believe–

He hadn’t meant to…

He’d ruined everything.  He just had to go and open his big mouth.  He just had to blurt out what he was actually thinking when Kid asked him.  He shouldn’t have said anything.  He should have kept his embarrassing crush to himself.

Shinichi laughed, self-deprecating.  “Yeah, sorry about that.  My mistake.  You probably don’t want anything to do with me now.  I…"  Shinichi clenched and unclenched his hands.  “I won’t come to heists anymore, if it’ll make you uncomfortable.  I wouldn’t do anything, and I’m still… I’m not trying to arrest you really, so you don’t have to worry, but I’d understand…”

Shinichi turned around.

“You…?  No, you can’t–"  Kid sounded distressed.  He glanced back over his shoulder, frowning at him.  He looked distressed.  "You can’t be in love with me, because–because it means I…”

“It means you what?  Are attractive to men?  Like you didn’t already know that,” Shinichi scoffed.

“I can’t be in love with you!” Kid blurted.

Shinichi flinched and turned resolutely away.  “I see.”

“No, you _don’t_ , I _can’t_ be in love with you because you’re a detective!  I’m a thief, Kudou!"  Shinichi heard Kid walk closer.  "I’ve been…  I’ve been keeping you at arm’s length because I–even though I _can’t_ …  I do.”

Shinichi spun back around.  “You do what?”

“I love you."  Kid looked down.  "But you’ve never seen my face.  You don’t know me, and even then, I’m still…  I’m a thief.”

“You’re friends with Hakuba, aren’t you?”

“What?"  Kid looked surprised.  "Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Then why is this any different?”

Kid opened his mouth, closed it.  “Romance is involved?"  Kid frowned.  "I can’t base a relationship around lies.”

“Then why don’t we start as friends?  You can give me an alias and we could hang out outside of heists."  Shinichi shrugged.  "This really isn’t a big deal, you know.”

Kid sighed.  “Yeah, alright.  I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 11 sharp, alright?”

Shinichi grinned.  “That sounds great.  I’ll see you then.”

Shinichi left with a kick in his step.  He was more than happy to take it slow.  He’d been expecting to never see Kid again, so anything was an improvement really.  And knowing Kid felt the same?  That was the best he ever could have hoped for.


	43. Not For That Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Run away with me."

“Run away with me.”

Shinichi glanced up from his book, eyes narrowed.  “Excuse me?”

Kaito tried again:  “Run away with me.”

Sighing, Shinichi set his book aside.  “What did you do this time?”

“I am _offended_ that you would even suggest that!” Kaito blustered.  “Why, that is _hurtful_ and also _rude_.  And for another thing–”

“So, Hakuba then.  What happened?”

Kaito sighed and sat beside him on the couch.  He flopped sideways and rested his head on Shinichi’s lap.  Obliging, Shinichi began running his fingers through Kaito’s hair.  Kaito relaxed.

“I might have…  Well, I kind of suggested that I didn’t consider Hakuba my friend.”

“Oh, Kaito.“  Shinichi shook his head.  "You need to either call him or go see him and apologize right away.  He’s your best friend after Aoko, after all.”

Kaito pressed his face into Shinichi’s leg.  “I can’t!  I…  I don’t think he wants to see me.”

“So you’re afraid.”

“What?” Kaito turned to frown up at Shinichi.

“You’re too scared to confront him."  Shinichi shook his head again.  "I’m sorry, Kaito, but I won’t elope with a coward.”

“I’m not a–Fine!” Kaito shot off the couch and grabbed his phone and keys.  “I’ll be back in a few!”

“Good luck!"  Shinichi called after him.

* * *

"I’m home,” Kaito called.

Shinichi smiled at him from over his book.  “And, how did it go?”

“You were right.  He knew I was lying, but he’s glad I came back to apologize."  Kaito flopped back down on the couch, settling his head back in Shinichi’s lap.  Shinichi’s left hand tangled in his hair almost immediately.

"I’m glad.  You’re Hakuba’s best friend, too, you know.  I’d be sad if the two of you stopped talking for a silly reason."  Shinichi smiled.  He leaned down and kissed Kaito’s forehead.

"Now will you run away with me?” Kaito asked, batting his eyelashes.

“If I thought you really didn’t want a wedding with your mom, Hakuba, and the Nakamoris in attendence, I’d say yes."  Shinichi turned back to his book.  "It’s your night for dinner.”

Kaito groaned.  “Can’t we just order in today?”

“You’ll owe me.”

“Deal."  Kaito rolled onto his side and let his eyes drift shut.  "Marry me?”

“Of course.”


	44. Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "I'm very gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of several soulmate AUs where the first words your soulmate thinks about you appear on your wrist. I'm not 100% fond of these, but I've already decided to collect all of the KaiShin sentence prompts I write here. Hope you guys like these!

Shinichi yawned into his hand.  Ever since coming back from his big case in America, he’d been working more and more often, later into the night.  All he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

As it was, he needed groceries more than he needed to sleep.  If Ran came over and realized that the only food currently in the pantry was expired instant ramen, he was never going to be allowed to live alone unsupervised.

Living with Ran wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing, but he valued his alone time.  Especially after spending the last two years living with his parents while he tracked leads, and his dad dodged his editor.

After the half hour it took to find everything, the wait for a cashier felt _interminable_.  Fifteen minutes in line later, and he could finally leave.  He packed things into his car and drove himself back home.

* * *

When he woke up some three or four hours later, he made himself a pot of coffee, yawning as he opened the newspaper.  Thank God for days off.  (Thank God no one was feeling murderous at the supermarket.)

The front page had a picture of some man in a white suit with a top hat and monocle.  Flashy, obnoxious.  “Kaitou Kid promises to steal Suzuki gem!”

Shinichi’s eyes drifted to the kitchen counter to where he’d left his phone plugged in.  He sighed.  This must be the thief Sonoko had been raving about during their Skype calls while he was away.

Just because he was going to get dragged into the mess didn’t mean he had to hurry on his day off.

* * *

One of her text messages had a picture of the heist notice on it.  He couldn’t help but solve it, not when it was more fun than he’d had on a case in months.

* * *

He was standing on the roof, waiting for Kaitou Kid to appear.  His hands were shoved into his pockets, his eyes on the skyline.  It was a nice night, despite the wind chill from being so high up.

At the sound of heavy fabric in the wind, he turned around.  The man touched down, landing on silent feet.  His cape blew out in the wind behind him.  He matched Shinichi’s posture, hands slipping into his pockets as he strode forward with confidence.

Their eyes met.

 _He’s younger than I was expecting_.  As the thought crossed his mind, his wrist _burned_.  He and Kaitou Kid both clutched at their wrists, panting for breath.

Shinichi’s cheeks felt hot.  This couldn’t be happening.

His wrist now had a messy scrawl reading, “Shit, I am very gay.”

He laughed a little shakily.  “I was going to call the police up here, but now I’m not so sure.  I mean, you won’t be stealing anything until later, right?”

“What?  How did you know that?” Kid asked, still rubbing his wrist.

“That pearl was a forgery.  Why would you waste your time stealing a fake?”

Kid smiled, tugging at the brim of his hat.  “Well spotted.  You must be Kudou Shinichi.  I was warned you might make an appearance.  I wasn’t expecting this, though.”

“Does anyone expect to meet their soul mate?“  Shinichi thumbed at his wrist, glancing away.  “I need to know one thing before I let you go, Kid.“  He looked up, meeting his eyes again.  "Do you have a reason for all this?”

Kid nodded once.  “If you can figure me out, I’ll explain everything.  I…  I don’t want to make you sacrifice your morals, so I’ll keep my distance.  But if you can find me…  If you can find me, I’ll tell you everything.”

Shinichi grinned.  “You have yourself a deal, Kid.  Do you want me to avoid heists?”

Kid shrugged.  “You can if you want.  I know you don’t really bother with thieves.”

“I don’t know.  I think for you, I might make an exception.”

Kid winked.  “Good luck, detective.”

With that, he dropped a smoke bomb.  By the time the smoke had billowed away in the wind, he was gone.  Shinichi’s blood was rushing and his heart was pounding.  He couldn’t remember the last time he was this excited.

He remained on the roof for another few minutes, enjoying the growing chill and planning his next move.


	45. An Inauspicious Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Clock tower heist. Shinichi’s thought ‘What the hell’s with the fancy dress costume’ Kaito’s thought 'Who the hell is this guy, he’s spoiling my show :( ’ (yes somehow he thought a sad face emoji :D )""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a soulmate AU.

When their eyes met, Shinichi couldn’t help but think to himself, _What kind of idiot wears formal attire to a heist?  And all white, at that_.  The man on the clock faltered in his movements, but only for a moment.

At the same time, Shinichi’s wrist burned in white hot agony.  He dropped the gun, glad he’d put the safety back on after revealing the thief.  _Who the hell is this guy, spoiling my show.  Who gave him the right?_ appeared in stark black lines on his wrist.

Shinichi froze, pulling his sleeve back down to cover it, grateful for his jacket.

“Kudou, are you all right?” Megure asked, reaching a hand toward him cautiously.

“I’m fine, Inspector.  It looks like the thief has already escaped,” Shinichi noted, watching the curtain fall into the audience.  Damn.  He’d be impossible to track now.

* * *

Kaito stared at his wrist in dismay.  If anyone saw it, they’d _know_ he was Kaitou Kid.  How could he hide it when his soul mate’s first thought about him was both heist-related _and_ Kid-related?

He’d just have to keep it covered and written over.  Maybe replace heist with the mall?  And just drop the rest of it?  That should be fine.  Kaito could say they met while he was performing.  That should keep Hakuba off his track…

But how was he supposed to approach Kudou Shinichi as a known criminal?

Downstairs, the doorbell rang.  His mom called out that she had it, and Kaito sat back down, slumping into his desk chair.

What was he going to _do_?

“Honey, a friend is here to see you!” his mom called.

Aoko, probably.  “Send them up!”

He pulled on a wrist band, rubbing his thumb over the soft fabric.  His door opened.

“Hello, Kuroba Kaito,” Kudou Shinichi said, smiling in his doorway.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


	46. Coffee and a Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "May I have something like 'I'm really envious of coffee right now' for kaishin please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another soulmate AU.

Shinichi slouched in his chair, eyes drifting to the storm raging outside the cafe’s window.  He sighed, running his fingers through his soaking wet hair.  With the wind as fast as it was, an umbrella wouldn’t help even if he’d thought to bring one.

He wished he’d driven to the crime scene today instead of walking.

When the waitress brought him his coffee, he shot her a tired smile and thanked her, wrapping his damp and cold hands around the steaming heat of the mug.

He sighed again.

After a moment, he pulled out a few packets of creamer, pouring one of them into his drink before stirring gently.  The cream bloomed before the coffee swallowed it up, the dark brown growing lighter, more palatable.

When he took a sip, he closed his eyes and bit back a moan.  It was so warm, and he was so cold.  He took another longer drink, slouching back in his chair and cradling the mug close.

His wrist stung.

Glancing down, he set the coffee on the table and pulled his sleeve up.  _Damn, what I wouldn’t give to be that mug of coffee._   Shinichi’s cheeks felt hot, the blush spreading to his ears and down his neck.  His soul mate.  His soul mate was…?

His gaze shot up, and he searched the room, wide-eyed.  A man met his eyes, flipping a coin between his fingers.  _A magician, and a talented one at that_ , Shinichi thought _._ There were dark circles under his eyes. _He had a performance last night._

The man fumbled his coin, but pocketed it before it hit the ground.  Visibly hesitating, the man eventually turned and paid quickly before making a beeline to Shinichi’s table.

Shinichi watched him, the rain droning on behind him.

“You–You’re my soul mate,” the man said.  His eyes narrowed.  “How did you know I’m a magician?”

“I’m a detective, and I’ve never met someone that could move a coin so fluidly that _wasn’t_ a magician.“  Shinichi smiled.  “Kudou Shinichi.”

“Kuroba Kaito.“  He laughed, the sound a little rueful.  "I can’t imagine which thought of mine was burned into your wrist.”

Shinichi smirked.  “You want to take the place of my coffee."  Kuroba’s face turned scarlet, his cheeks, his forehead, his ears.  Shinichi laughed; how cute.  "I’m afraid I don’t let the men I date replace my coffee until at least the third date.”

Kuroba raised an eyebrow.  “Does this count as one?”

“It does if you buy us a pastry to split.”

Kuroba grinned.  “Deal.  Can I call you Shinichi?”

“As long as I can call you Kaito.”

“I’ll be right back, Shinichi."  Kaito took his hand and brushed a kiss across the knuckles.

Watching him return to the line, Shinichi was suddenly glad for the storm.  He wouldn’t have stopped here if he hadn’t been drenched in the downpour.  Looking out the window, Shinichi laughed to himself–the rain had stopped while he was talking to Kaito.  The sun was peeking out from behind a cloud.

Shinichi took another drink of his coffee, shaking his head.

He didn’t believe in fate, but with something like this, he found himself sorely tempted.


	47. Legs to Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "kaito mistakes his soulmate for a murderer bc shinichi is swamped with murder cases at the time he sees kaito, so he ends up thinking something like "those [muscles] could manage a clean cut through bone" or something similar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another soulmate AU.

Kaito watched the analysis of the crime scene from afar.  There were about four people that seemed to be suspects or witnesses, all of them too far for him to see clearly.  He slipped a little closer.

He hadn’t meant to come across the crime scene, but once he realized there was an investigation in progress, he couldn’t exactly walk away.  What if they needed someone to chase down the killer?

And besides, he was supposed to meet Hakuba to study for their physics exam, and he wasn’t really feeling up to dealing with his persnickety bullshit just yet.  He needed to psych himself up for that.

As he got closer, his eyes wandered over the four people off to the side.  They all looked pretty normal, but one guy had gorgeous legs, well-muscled and firm in his slacks.

 _He could kill_ me _with those legs,_ Kaito thought to himself, eyes tracing up and up, over a well-fitted shirt, strong forearms, and damn, but his face was gorgeous, too.

Kaito hoped he wasn’t the killer.  He wanted to ask him out.

As the man’s eyes settled on his, his expression turned considering and thoughtful.  Kaito’s wrist burned hot for a moment before fading into warmth and then returning to normal.

His heart beat harder in his chest and his breath caught.  Sneaking a glance down, he tried not to laugh with the desperation he felt.

_Is that Kaitou Kid?_

Well, he couldn’t leave _now_ , could he?

* * *

When the investigation finally ended, the man strolled over, hands in his pockets.  Kaito hadn’t heard much of what went on, but he had seen the woman get arrested for attempted murder.

He was glad the victim was going to be okay.

“So, you spent an awful lot of time staring at me.  And I suspect you’re the one who gave me _this_?” the man asked, tapping his wrist.

Kaito smiled.  “Yeah, probably.  It’s mutual, though.”

“Then, are you?” he asked.

“What?”

“Are you Kaitou Kid?”

“Don’t you think we should exchange names before you ask me something like that?“  Kaito rolled his eyes.  “Kuroba Kaito, by the way.”

“Kudou Shinichi,” he said easily.  “Detective.  Seems odd that my soul mate would be a thief.”

Kaito laughed.  “I don’t know, I’m mostly relieved.  I thought you might’ve been the killer.”

Shinichi looked startled.  “You thought that I– _with my legs_?”

Kaito doubled over, struggling to breathe over his laughing.  “N-No, but you were so hot that–” Kaito couldn’t continue, gasping for air.

“I don’t normally do that sort of thing on a first date.“  Shinichi ran a hand through his hair, looking entirely too unconcerned for what he was suggesting.  "I could be convinced by date two, I think."  HIs eyes ran lazily over Kaito, from head to toe and back again.

"Shit, I’m gay,” Kaito mumbled.  His face felt hot, and he couldn’t help but think of all the things he could do with Shinichi, all the things Shinichi might want to do with _him_.

“I’d hoped you would be–interested in men, that is."  Shinichi smiled and pulled out a small notebook.  Winking, he ripped out a page.  "Call me later.  I can tell you’re late for an appointment.”

Kaito winced when he checked his watch, but winked back at Shinichi all the same.  “It’s a date,” he promised.


	48. Shit, Does That Count?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: ""oh shit he's hot, quick, kaito, think something sexy - wait, does that count?" kaishin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last soulmate AU. Next up is some more sentence prompts.

Ever since Kaito turned thirteen, he’d been trying to find just the right words to meet his soul mate with.  Everyone who figured out what he was doing told him it was a lost cause; no one _chose_ what thought appeared on their soul mate’s wrist.  It was _impossible_.

Kaito lived for doing the impossible.

Or at least, trying to do the impossible.

He hadn’t met his soul mate yet, but he’d had some pretty great first thoughts, if he said so himself.  And at least this “impossible” was a lot safer than some of the other things he tried.  He’d only broken his arm once, but thinking things at strangers he liked was definitely safer.

Until, of course, he saw the most beautiful man in the world.  Or, well, Kaito thought he was.  He was bookish and adorable with a bad fashion sense, but he was _perfect_.  He was also way out of Kaito’s league.

Kaito bit his lip.  _Shit, he’s hot–quick, Kaito, think something romantic–shit does this count?_

The man looked down at his wrist, his brow furrowed.  When he looked up, his eyes unerringly met Kaito’s.  He looked both surprised and amused.

Kaito’s wrist burned hot for a moment.  He looked down.

_My soul mate is a beautiful idiot._

Kaito blushed.  “You think I’m beautiful?” he called across the walkway.  The man laughed, shaking his head as he walked over.

“I do,” he said at a normal volume.  “But what kind of person tries to choose what they think first?”

Kaito huffed.  “Look, normally I could do it no problem.  I _practiced_.  You just…  You’re so perfect.  I mean, that sweater does not match your pants at all, but I couldn’t collect my thoughts.“  Kaito blushed again, scratching the back of his head.  “You’re just…”

The man darted in and kissed the corner of Kaito’s mouth.  “Kudou Shinichi.  Call me Shinichi."  He grinned.  "Unless you have plans, I’d like to take you to lunch.”

Kaito’s mind was reeling.  “Yeah, that’s–okay, yes.  Let’s…  Wherever you wanna go is fine.”

Shinichi laughed.  “Then let’s go.  I want to know all about you.”

“As you wish,” Kaito said, twining his hand with Shinichi’s.


	49. Oops...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Boo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next batch (11) are all from a set of sentence prompts from tumblr! These are a little longer on average than the soul mate AUs, but most of them are pretty short. Hope you guys enjoy them!

“Boo!”

Shinichi spun around, his watch up and firing before he had time to register the face behind him.  _Kaitou Kid.  He darted Kaitou Kid._

Kid looked both surprised and a little offended as he passed out.  Shinichi pressed his hand over his mouth.  _Shit_.  What was he supposed to do _now_?  He glanced around–he’d need to hide him somewhere until everyone else left and he could take him to his car…

Wincing, Shinichi stooped down and hefted Kid up, pulling him over to a small closet in the room he knew Kid was going to escape from.

Once he was settled and (hopefully) comfortable, Shinichi’s brain caught up with him.  _Now_  what?

* * *

First Hakuba had come over to see him where he was keeping watch.  They’d talked for a little about this and that, a new Holmes adaptation coming out mostly.  Eventually, Hakuba sighed and said something about being disappointed that Kid had probably already left.

With a long look at Shinichi, he excused himself and headed home.

Shinichi thought–with Hakuba gone–everyone else was definitely going to leave soon.  But then _Inspector Nakamori_ came over and spoke to him _at length_ about _constant vigilance_ and not letting that slippery bastard get away even if it took all night!

Luckily, his tirade was interrupted by a phone call, one from his daughter, Shinichi thought, judging by the speed at which he left.  The Taskforce were quick to follow.  Finally, Shinichi opened the door, prepared to carry Kid to his car.

Kid smirked at him from where he was lounging in the closet.

Shinichi sighed.  “Everyone’s gone now, so you should have a clean exit."  He rubbed the back of his head.  “Consider it my apology for darting you.  You really shouldn’t sneak up on me, Kid, I could have hurt you.”

“I don’t know if this is enough of an apology,” Kid said.  “After all, I’ve been through so much _pain and suffering_ , and at my favorite detective’s hands, no less.”

Shinichi’s eyes narrowed.  “What do you want, Kid?"  His heart was pounding, but he tried to pretend it wasn’t.

"Dinner?  Tomorrow?"  Kid batted his eyelashes with a flirtaious smile.

Shinichi forced a put-upon groan.  "Ugh, _fine_.  But only because I owe you, Kid."  Shinichi turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets.  "Pick me up at six.”

“It’s a date,” Kid crowed.  He swept up behind Shinichi, spinning him back around and planting a kiss on his cheek.  He winked.  “See you tomorrow, meitantei.”

Shinichi battled down his blush, forcing a scowl.  “Yeah, yeah, Kid.  See you then."  When he turned back around, he smiled.  Dinner would be… nice.


	50. Fair Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Tell me a secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fiftieth chapter!! I actually can't believe I've written this much!

Shinichi sat down across from Kuroba Kaito, frowning at him.  Ran had introduced them through her and Kazuha’s new friend, Aoko.  She was convinced they’d get along, but Shinichi still wasn’t too sure about that.  He was gorgeous and interesting, but there was something about him…

“Everything alright, Kudou?” Kuroba asked.  He looked wary under his smile, ready to run.

“Fine, fine,” Shinichi muttered.  He ran his finger over his lip, thinking.  He recognized Kuroba’s eyes, he was sure of it.  “You’re friends with Hakuba, aren’t you?”

“Uh, yeah?“  Kuroba fidgeted with the napkin in front of him.

“And close with the Nakamoris.”

“I am.“  Kuroba narrowed his eyes.  "Are you trying to ask anything in particular?  I know you’re a detective, but this is a little creepy.”

Shinichi winced.  “Sorry, I recognize you is all.  I’m trying to figure out where we may have met.”

Kuroba jolted a little, wide eyed.  “I don’t think we would have met.  I mean, until Aoko started hanging out with Mouri, I only knew you from the newspaper.  You chase Kid with Hakuba sometimes.”

“Right,” Shinichi said.  He frowned.  “I’m sure I’ve met you before, though.”

Kuroba tapped a finger on the table, clearly thinking about something.  After a long moment, he nodded once to himself.  He leaned forward.

“Tell me a secret."  Kuroba placed his hands flat on the table.  "Something you’d never tell someone you didn’t already know very well.  Something private or personal.  Something dangerous.  If you can do that, I’ll tell you something that might clear things up for you.”

Shinichi leaned back and crossed his arms.  A risk for a risk?  What did he have to say that would need that kind of a secret as insurance?

Something he’d never tell anyone he didn’t already trust…  Something he’d never tell anyone…

“I’m in love with Kaitou Kid.”

Kuroba reeled back, half standing in his shock.  Shinichi took a sip of his coffee.

“You–Really?”

Shinichi smiled.  “How’s that for a secret?”

Kuroba laughed, sounding a little hysterical.  “Now, I’m not sure you’ll believe _my_ secret.”

Shinichi shrugged.  “Try me.”

“Fine, then, since you asked.  And you did tell me a secret."  Kuroba leaned back in.  "I’m Kaitou Kid.”

Shinichi opened his mouth to protest, but he could see the resemblance almost immediately.  The eyes were the same.  Shinichi reached forward and tipped Kuroba’s face this way and that, holding his chin lightly.

He wasn’t lying.

“Well, since you already know, can I buy you dinner sometime?” Shinichi asked.

Kuroba gaped.  “What?”

“Well, you’re the guy I’m in love with, and I already inadvertently confessed.  So, dinner?  If you don’t like me like that, I understand.  I’d still like to get to know you better.”

Kuroba’s cheeks rapidly gained color, the red spreading out to his ears.  Shinichi tried not to let his face show how cute he thought it was.

“Yeah, okay.  Dinner with you sounds nice."  Kuroba fiddled with the napkin again.  "You… don’t mind that I’m…?”

“Not really.  It’ll be tricky, but it’s hardly a deal breaker."  Shinichi stood up.  "I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven.  Okay?”

“Yep, tomorrow at seven, sounds fine."  Kuroba sounded a little dazed.  "Oh, and Kudou?”

Shinichi tipped his head, curious.

“I, uh, I feel the same.”

Shinichi beamed, his heart pounding in his chest.  “See you tomorrow night, _Kaitou_.”

Kuroba laughed.


	51. Not So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "No one needs to know." + "kaitos tryin to steal a kiss and shins like were in public and then kai gets all cheesy maybe???"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes as Kaito backed him into the wall.  His head angled down, clearly aiming for a kiss.  Shinichi turned his head last minute.  Kaito’s lips landed on his cheek.

“We’re at a _heist_ , Kid.  There is a time and place for everything.“  Shinichi kept his eyes on the wall, pointedly not looking at Kaito.

Kaito sighed, nuzzling just under Shinichi’s jaw.  “Just a little kiss?  Please?  No one needs to know.  No one else is even here.”

Shinichi huffed.  “It’s the principle of the matter.  I’m a professional.”

“I know, and you’ve been _spectacular_ tonight.  The way you figured out which people were after the gem–it was _amazing_.“  Kaito kissed his jaw.  ” _You_ were amazing.“

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Kid.”

“Not even if I promise to pick up food on my way home tonight?”

Shinichi considered the offer.  “Pizza?”

“I can get veggie lovers.”

Shinichi tried to fight back the smile, but he failed.  He rolled his eyes and cupped the back of Kaito’s neck.  “One kiss, you dork.  You can kiss me again when we get home.”

Kaito swooped in, claiming Shinichi’s lips with a content sigh.  One of his hands settled on his waist before sliding down his hip and…

“Kaito,” Shinichi mumbled against his mouth, “Hand.”

Kaito smirked, but replaced his hand at the small of Shinichi’s back.  When he pulled away, Shinichi was breathless and a little dizzy.  Kaito’s second playful grope made him gasp; he smacked at him.

“Save it for when we get home, you pervert.”

Kaito beamed, unrepentant.  “Yes, dear."  He kissed his cheek.  "See you soon, my darling detective.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes.  “Drama queen."  He touched his lips and smiled.


	52. I don't know, and I don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Kaito had been telling lame jokes for as long as he could remember.  His parents had gotten him his first joke book for Christmas when he was five, and he hadn’t looked back.

Aoko usually cracked a smile or laughed, Hakuba and Akako both groaned and rolled their eyes–although, Hakuba usually looked amused in spite of himself.  But when Kaito started telling the jokes to Shinichi, he was met with the flatest, most deadpan look he’d ever seen.

It was amazing.

Kaito wanted to break the look apart.  He wanted to make Shinichi laugh.

“Why did the yogurt go to the art exhibit?” Kaito asked.  They were _at_ an art gallery, so the timing was perfect.  Shinichi raised a single, perfect eyebrow.  “Because it was cultured!”

 _Nothing_.  He’d just have to try again.

“Why did the picture go to jail?”

Without looking up from the placard beneath a Monet, Shinichi said, “Must’ve been a forgery.”

“What?” Kaito asked.  He shook his head.  "No, Kudou, because it was framed!“

“I think they printed the wrong year for this painting,” Shinichi said, ignoring Kaito completely.  Kaito groaned.

“Did you hear about the sensitive burglar?“  Kaito waited a beat before saying, “He takes things personally!”

Shinichi met his eyes.  “Like you?”

Kaito took a step back and gasped.  “ _Rude_.”

Shinichi shrugged, turning back to the art.

“What did the lawyer name his daughter?”

Shinichi actually thought about it for a moment.  “Trucy, I think.”

“Sue!  Wait, who are  _you_ talking about?” Kaito frowned.

“Ran got me into a game called Ace Attorney.”

Silence settled around them again.  Kaito sighed.

“What has one head, one foot and four legs?” Kaito tried again.

Shinichi sighed.  “A bed”

“A be–oh, you got it."  Shinichi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  "What’s easy to get into, but hard to get out of?  Trouble!"  Kaito tried to keep the mounting desperation from his voice.

"You would know,” Shinichi said, tilting his head as he admired a statue.  Kaito thought Shinichi was more worthy of being sculpted, but kept the thought to himself.

“You wound me, Kudou.”

“You’ll live.”

“How do you find a Princess?” Kaito asked.  He waited for Shinichi to chime in, but all he did was level him with a flat look.  “You follow the foot prince!”

“Sounds like a stalker to me.”

“No, Kudou.”

Kaito walked beside Shinichi in silence for a while, admiring the portraits.  Shinichi was prettier than all of them, and as stone faced as the statues, as enigmatic as the Mona Lisa.  Kaito watched him examine each painting, sighing.  He just wanted Shinichi to smile for him.  Not a smirk, an honest to God smile.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen one from him.

When they finished up, they stopped at a pizza place down the street for dinner.  Kaito tried again.  “Why did the hipster burn his tongue with his pizza?"  Shinichi raised an imperious brow.  "He ate it before it was cool!”

Shinichi didn’t even bother to roll his eyes.

“What can you serve but never eat?”

“Justice,” Shinichi said without batting an eye.

“What?  No, Kudou, a volleyball.   What are you, Batman?”

Shinichi met his eyes.  “I am the night.”

Kaito laughed helplessly, but Shinichi didn’t even smirk, instead turning to order their pizzas.  “What do prisoners use to call each other?” Kaito asked as they looked for a table.

“They don’t need to call each other, they’re all in the same place.”

“Cell phones, Kudou.  Cell phones."  Kaito leaned his head on his chin, considering him.  "What do you call an alligator in a vest?"  Shinichi took a drink of his soda.  "An investigator.”

Shinichi sputtered, spitting some of his drink out in his surprise.  Once he managed to swallow, Shinichi _laughed._   Loud and hard, tears leaking from his eyes.

“You’re…  You’re laughing,” Kaito breathed.  “Really?  That’s what got you?”

Shinichi gasped for breath, gripping the table.  When he finally started to calm down, he smiled at Kaito.  A proper smile and everything.

Kaito’s breath caught.  “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“I’ve been holding back _all day_ , Kuroba.  Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep a straight face when a cute boy is telling you lame jokes?  Thankfully, the Professor’s jokes are worse, so I had practice, but there were several where you almost got me.”

“You think I’m cute?”

Shinichi snorted.  “Yeah, and I have two jokes for you.  What’s the difference between ignorance and apathy?"  Shinichi leaned forward.  "I don’t know, and I don’t care.”

“Oh my God,” Kaito breathed.  “You actually…  I think I love you.”

Shinichi’s smile shifted to a smirk.  “What did the fisherman say to the magician?"  Shinichi let the sentence hang before finishing his joke.  "Pick a cod, any cod!”

“ _Ack, Shinichi_ , warn a guy, would you?”

Shinichi laughed again.  Kaito felt a helpless, answering smile stretch across his face.  Even if Shinichi’s joke was _horrible_.


	53. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: “Well, this is awkward…”

Shinichi slowed to a stop as he took in the scene before him.  Kaito stared back at him.  One of his arms was twisted behind his back, wrist lifted toward the ceiling.  One of his feet was off the ground.  He was completely tangled in indigo ribbons, immobilized by them.

“What am I looking at here?”

Kaito sighed.  “Well, this is awkward…”

“I can see that.  You seem to be… all tied up, so I’m going to change out of my work clothes and probably start on dinner.”

“Shinichi, _no_ , don’t make _jokes,_ “  Kaito whined.  “Come over here and help me!”

“Oh, I don’t know, you look pretty good like this, all wrapped up.“  Shinichi looked him over with an appreciative hum.  “How long have you been stuck like this?”

Kaito sighed.  “About a half hour.  My arm hurts."  He slumped, but didn’t get very far as his shoulders were held back by the ribbon.

"Maybe you shouldn’t practice tricks like this when I’m not home,” Shinichi said, circling him.  He kissed Kaito’s cheek and pressed his thumb against Kaito’s wrist.  “Let go, Kaito.”

Kaito released the ribbon, and the whole thing went slack, freeing him from his trap.

“Some escape artist,” Shinichi mumbled.  He kissed Kaito again.

“Don’t be mean to me,” Kaito whined.  “I’m hurting.”

“Poor baby."  Shinichi smiled.  "Go soak in the tub, and I’ll start dinner, okay?”

Kaito leaned into him.  “Okay.  You’re the best, Shinichi.”

“I know.  Now, go."  Shinichi kissed his nose, heading into the kitchen.  He smiled, overwhelmed with how fond he was.  Typical of Kaito to get literally tangled in his own trick.


	54. That Damn Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Shinichi took a long, slow bite.  His eye fluttered shut as the flavors burst across his tongue.  The dark, bitter tones of coffee; the lighter, sweeter tones of vanilla.  He moaned as the ice cream melted on his tongue.

When he opened his eyes, Kaito was gripping the arm rests of his chair, leaning forward.  His eyes were glued to Shinichi’s mouth.

Shinichi smiled and took another bite.

“Did you want a bite?” Shinichi asked, offering him the spoon.

Kaito shook his head.  “Your ice cream is disgusting, Shinichi.  Do you really have to eat it so…”

“So what, Kaito?“  Shinichi smirked as Kaito forced his eyes away.  “Wait a minute.  Are you jealous?  Of ice cream?”

“N-No!  I’m jealous of that damn _spoon_.“  He scowled.  "It’s not fair, Shinichi.  That was practically pornographic.  I’m only human, you know.”

“Oh?  I thought you were a phantom.”

“Not right now I’m not."  His eyes dropped back to Shinichi’s lips.  Shinichi took another bite.

Kaito fell silent as he finished his ice cream.  The moment his spoon hit the empty bowl, Kaito practically leapt across the table.  The force of his kiss knocked their teeth together.

Laughing, Shinichi gentled the kiss.  "Easy there, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You better not,” Kaito mumbled.  “I’ve been thinking about a lot of things, Shinichi.  _So many_.”

“Is that a promise?”

Kaito’s next kiss was answer enough.


	55. Watching You, Watching Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Kaito’s eyes found Shinichi in the restaurant’s mirror wall.  He was expecting to see Shinichi focusing on Hattori or Hakuba, but instead, Shinichi’s eyes were on _him_.  And he never would have guessed.  HIs expression was soft and fond, his eyes warm and–hopefully Kaito wasn't just seeing things– _adoring_.

He always thought Shinichi had a crush on someone else.  Ran, maybe, or even Hattori, but not him.  Kaito turned back to face their friends more fully, and Shinichi’s face turned back to the conversation at the same time, as if his attention had been there all along.

Maybe it was just a fluke.

* * *

It wasn’t a fluke.  Every time Shinichi thought he wasn’t looking, he looked at Kaito the way that Kaito looked at Shinichi.

Kaito wanted to kiss him more and more.

He was scared, though, even knowing that his feelings were likely reciprocated.  What if he was wrong?  What if he was misinterpreting the expression?

So he did the only thing he could do.  He cornered Shinichi at a heist when he felt the most confident.

For a moment, Shinichi just looked amused, like his being cornered was all fun and games.  As Kaito stalked into his space, the expression shifted to something more wary.

Kaito laid all his cards on the table.  “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Shinichi’s eyes went wide and a light blush dusted across his cheeks and nose.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kaito leaned in closer.  “I thought you were a detective.  You’re telling me you’ve never noticed that I look at you in the same way?”

“What?”

“You heard me.  I’m in love with you.  I stare at you all the time when you’re not looking.“  Kaito pressed their foreheads together.  “I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to tell you for something like a month now, but I couldn’t psych myself up.”

“You’re always at your most gutsy when you’re wearing the monocle,” Shinichi said.  “I…  I’m glad.  That you said something, I mean.  I…  Go out with me?”

“Of course.  We can get ice cream after we finish up here.”

Shinichi smiled.  “You just want ice cream.”

Kaito rushed their noses together.  “And your company, dear detective.  But then, I always want you near me.”

Laughing a little, just enough to send a light puff of air fanning across Kaito’s face, Shinichi cupped the back of Kaito’s neck.  “You always want ice cream, too.”

“Guilty.”  Kaito brushed their noses together.  “How can I help myself when you’re both so sweet?”

Shinichi groaned.  “That was lame, even for you.“  But he still kissed him anyway.  Kaito smiled into it.  He had a feeling Shinichi wasn’t really all that bothered by the line.


	56. A Moment of Misundestanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Please, don't leave."

“Wait, Kudou–” Kaito hesitated when Kudou spun around, his expression dark and filled with the intent to harm.  He kept half of his attention on Kudou’s hands, ready to jump out of the way if they so much as twitched toward his belt.

“ _What_ , Kid?” Kudou asked, venomous.  “What could you possibly want to ask of me now?  Planning on finding another way to betray my trust?”

“Betray…?“  Kaito frowned.  “When on earth did I betray your trust?”

Kudou scoffed.  “You must be joking.  How else would Hakuba know about my _little problem_?“  Kaito floundered for an answer, a way to convince Kudou he’d done no such thing.  Kudou shook his head.  "Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Please, don’t leave,” Kaito said quickly.  “I don’t know why you think I told Hakuba anything, but I _didn’t_.  I would never do that to you, Kudou.  Not after…  I wouldn’t– _didn’t_.  Please, believe me.  Ask Hakuba if you want.”

Kudou frowned, but didn’t move to leave again.  After a moment, he said, “You really didn’t tell him?”

Kaito shook his head quickly.  “I never tell Hakuba anything.  He’s kind of like you.  His deductions are _uncanny_.  You at least waited for me to confide in you about… everything, but he just sort of…  Well.  He knows, at any rate.  I guess he put your situation together, too."  Kaito hesitated, wincing.  "It might have been through the way I treat you, among other things.  For that, I’m sorry.”

Kudou looked away, sighing.  “No, I’m sorry.  I jumped to conclusions.  I…  I was hurt and scared, and I lashed out at you.  That wasn’t fair of me."  Kudou finally met his eyes again.  "Forgive me?”

Kaito felt tension leave him in a rush.  “Of course, Kudou."  Kaito pulled the hat off and ran a hand through his hair.  "Shit, you scared me.  I was afraid you were never going to speak to me again.”

Kudou closed the distance between them.  “I don’t think I would have been able to stay away for all that long, angry or not."  He ducked his head.  "You’re important to me, Kid.”

Kaito’s breath caught at the confession.  “I, me, too.  You’re important to me, also, I mean.”

Kudou smiled.  “Thank you for making me hear you out, Kid.  I’m glad you went to the effort for me.”

“No effort is too much, Kudou.  I–whatever you need.  You know that.”

Kudou smiled, cupping his cheek.  “Thank you.  Hopefully, Haibara will have a full antidote soon."  Kudou closed his eyes.  "I’m sorry I keep asking you to wait for me.”

“You’re worth it,” Kaito said.  “Why don’t you get home and get some rest?  I’ll talk to Hakuba tomorrow."  Kaito pressed a kiss to Kudou’s forehead.

"Good idea."  Kudou opened his eyes again, leaning in to kiss Kaito’s cheek.  "Until next time, Kid.”

Kaito squeezed his hand.  “I’m looking forward to it, detective.”


	57. A Shot of Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "I almost lost you."

The gunshot rang in Shinichi’s skull, rattling him to his bones, shattering the world as he knew it.  Kid glanced down, startled by the bloom of scarlet staining his white jacket.  He pressed a hand to his shoulder, brows furrowing as his fingers came away a damp red.

“They shot me,” Kid said, disbelieving.  “I’ve been shot.”

Kid fell to his knees, pressing his hand back to his shoulder in a weak attempt at putting pressure on the wound.

Shinichi finally spurred himself into movement.  His feet carried him to Kid’s side, even as the Taskforce fell in around them.  Their yelling felt distant.  Shinichi touched Kid’s back, mentally following the bullet’s trajectory.  Exit wound, so the bullet was somewhere else.  As long as he didn’t bleed out…

Kid swayed, even on his knees.  Shinichi clutched his good shoulder even as he pulled off his jacket, pressing it to the wound and holding tight.

“Stay with me, Kid.  I need you to stay awake until we get you to an ambulance.  Can you do that?”

Kid coughed.  “‘Fraid not, detective.  I think…  I feel like this is the end.“  He laughed without humor.  “And here I thought we were going to win without any casualties on our side.”

“Causalty doesn’t have to mean death, Kid.  Don’t get fatalistic on me now.”

“Sorry.  I’m sorry.  Will you explain why I lied?  To Aoko?  She’s going to be so mad at me and guilty about it, but I want her to understand.  And tell her it’s okay if she’s mad.  I don’t mind, if it’s her.”

Shinichi shook his head.  “No, no, you’ll explain everything yourself.  Don’t give up, Kid.  You’re the miracle magician, aren’t you?”

“Maybe not as miraculous as I’d hoped.“  Kid smiled, weakly.  No blood on his teeth, so his lungs were undamaged, but he was losing blood fast.  "I think I’m the most sorry that I never told you…”

Shinichi’s blood ran cold.  “No, stop talking like that."  He glanced around for the ambulance.  "Where the hell are the paramedics?” he demanded.

No one seemed to have an answer.  Kid swayed again.

“Love you, Shinichi,” Kid mumbled.  “I never hated Hakuba, and I’m sorry for all the lies I told Aoko, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you every day how much I love you.”

“Kid!” Shinichi cried, but he was already unconscious.  Shinichi kept up the pressure on his shoulder and moved his other hand to keep track of his pulse.  It was weak, but he was still alive.  Shinichi closed his eyes and focused on that.

* * *

Kaito woke up slowly, distantly aware of a throbbing in his shoulder, not quite pain but probably heading there.  His right hand was warmer than his left, a little sweaty even.  Was someone holding it?

He didn’t really want to open his eyes, but he figured it would at least let him figure out where he was.  The hospital probably?  But he’d been at the heist…

He wasn’t wearing his monocle or his hat.

His eyes flew open.  When he tried to sit up, he nearly screamed from the flare of pain from his shoulder.  A hand on his chest quickly forced him back down.

“ _Idiot_ , what do you think you’re doing?”

Kaito blinked slowly, certain he was hallucinating.  “Shinichi?”

The hallucination huffed.  “Obviously.  Who else would I be?”

“What happened after…”

“After you were _shot_ and _bleeding out in my arms_?” Shinichi asked, eyes narrowed.  Kaito nodded hesitantly.  “Well, Inspector Nakamori and Hakuba both know who you are, but no one else was told.  They’re not going to arrest you, obviously, but the inspector expects you to answer _all_ of his questions in a few days.”

Kaito winced.  That was going to be…  Well, horrible, frankly.

“Serves you right, after scaring me like that."  Shinichi held his hand tighter.  "I almost lost you,” he said, voice quiet.  His eyes drifted down to their hands.  “You almost died, and you…  You confessed to me!  With what might have been your dying breath!"  Shinichi smacked his good arm lightly.  "Who the hell _does that_?”

Kaito winced.  “I…  If I never said it, I would never have forgiven myself, that’s all."  He glanced down at their hands.  "Does this mean you, uh, reciprocate?” Kaito asked, hesitantly hopeful.

“Obviously, you asshole.  I’ve been here since you got out of surgery.”

“They didn’t kick you out?”

Shinichi shrugged.  “I’m friends with most of the staff.  They made an exception, since your mom couldn’t be here right away.”

“You called my _mom_?” Kaito tried to sit up again, but Shinichi was already holding him down.

“Of course, I called her.  You were _shot_.  She’ll be here by tonight."  Shinichi paused for a moment before perking back up.  "That reminds me, Inspector Nakamori said that telling Aoko was something he thought you should do.  She’ll probably be by in a few days, after he questions you.”

Kaito winced.  “You’re not going to leave me to face her alone, are you?”

“Of course, I am,” Shinichi said.  “You owe her the truth and your courage.  I had to face Ran alone."  He waved a hand, unconcerned.  "I’m sure you’ll be fine.  She loves you.”

“Will you be back, at least?” Kaito squeezed his hand.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Kuroba.  You’re lucky I’m willing to leave your side at all."  Shinichi clenched the hand still on Kaito’s chest.  "I won’t lose you.  Not after everything we’ve been through.”

Kaito smiled, starting to feel a little drowsy.  “Okay.  I’ll do my best to not die.”

“You better,” Shinichi grumbled.  “I’m holding you to that.”


	58. Wedding Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in."

Shinichi froze when he felt how heavy one of the envelopes in his stack of mail was.  The address was written in loopy cursive.  There was a _seal_ on the envelope.

When Kaito noticed it, he whistled.  “Who’s _that_ for?”

“Us,” Shinichi said.  “Unless there’s another ‘Kudou-Kuroba’ residence.”

“Not that I know of.“  Kaito leaned his chin on his hand.  “Who from?”

Shinichi popped the seal off and pulled out the heavy cardstock within.  Expensive paper, special ordered.  He was tempted to check the watermark, but decided against it.  At least while Kaito was at the table.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki Shiro invite you to the wedding of their daughter_  
Suzuki Sonoko  
to  
Kyogoku Makoto

The details of the wedding followed in the same fancy script.  Kaito leaned over his shoulder.

“Is that _hand written_?”

“Yeah, looks like it,” Shinichi said.  “I remember getting the Save the Date, but I think some part of me forgot it was coming up.”

“I think that’s the point of the multiple invites.“  Kaito took the card from him.  "It’s weird that they only sent one invitation, though.  Isn’t it?  I mean, they usually send one to each single person so they can get a plus one, right?”

“I think my parents get invited to things as a couple, yeah."  Shinichi frowned.  That, plus the addressing…  "Sonoko thinks we’re _living together_.”

“Uh.”  Kaito leaned down to frown at him.  “Shinichi, we _are_ living together.”

“No, no, like, _living together_ living together.”

“Like, living in sin living together?”

“Exactly.”  He rubbed a hand over his face.  “I’ve told her more than once that we’re just friends…”

Kaito shrugged.  “I could do worse than you, Kudou."  He considered something for a moment.  "Shit, I _have_ done worse.”

“That Tanaka guy,” Shinichi provided immediately.

Kaito pulled a face, nose wrinkled.  “That guy was _such_ a dick.  He wasn’t even good in bed or anything to make up for it.  Mediocre at best.”

Shinichi laughed.  “Been there.  At least we like each other.”

“Shinichi, I can guarantee that you’re good enough in bed to excuse your shit personality.  That time I, uh, overheard was evidence enough."  Kaito had the decency to blush.

Shinichi snorted.  "How are you going to excuse _your_ shit personality?  I mean,” he gave him an unimpressed once over.  Kaito laughed, swatting at him.

“Oh, shut up, you jerk, I would rock your world and you know it.”

“Oh, I’m sure."  Shinichi glanced back at the card on the table.  "I wasn’t planning on finding a date anyway.  You in?”

“Pretending to date and drinking free alcohol all night?  Dancing badly together?  Trying to fool both Sonoko _and_ Ran?"  Kaito grinned.  "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“I mean, we don’t need to fool anyone, but great.”

“Oh, come on, pretending to date will be fun!”

 _Famous last words_ , Shinichi thought to himself.

* * *

Shinichi woke up the day after the wedding _dreadfully_ hung over.  He groaned, burrowing back under the covers.  As he did so, three things occurred to him at once.  One, he was not alone in bed.  Two, he was in a hotel room.  Three, he was naked.

When he peeked above the covers, Kaito’s unruly bedhead greeted him.  On the one hand, he was glad he wasn’t with a stranger or that over-enthusiastic bridesmaid.  On the other hand, _Kaito._

Who was now blinking sleepily at him.

They both looked at each other for a long moment.  The silence was surprisingly comfortable, despite the situation.

“How much did we drink last night?” Kaito asked, voice mercifully low.

Shinichi shook his head.  “I don’t know, but I feel like death.  I wonder how we got to the hotel room.”

“You don’t remember either?"  Kaito sighed.  "Glad I’m not alone in that, then.”

Shinichi took stock of himself physically, relaxing in increments.  “I don’t think we did anything other than strip out of our suits.  I’m clean, at least.”

Kaito seemed to think about it.  “Yeah, I think we were probably too drunk to manage much more than getting into bed,” he said, laughing.

“I think…"  Shinichi furrowed his brow.  "I think we kissed last night.  A lot actually.”

Kaito’s face slowly went red.  “Oh.  Oh, God, we did, didn’t we."  Kaito pressed a hand over his face.  "I’m sorry.  I probably should’ve known I’d make a move on you when my inhibitions dropped.”

“I’m pretty sure I kissed you first,” Shinichi admitted.  “I… don’t mind, actually.  What I remember was actually pretty nice.  Not _coordinated_ , but nice.”

Kaito narrowed his eyes.  “Are you suggesting you wouldn’t _mind_ kissing again?  I do believe I told you I would rock your world.”

“I want water and Advil and to brush my teeth, but after that I am willing to hear your case,” Shinichi said, smiling.  “I think we should eat, too.  Food still sounds alright, luckily.”

“Mm, yeah, food sounds awesome.  Order room service while I find water?”

“Deal.”

Kaito grinned, darting forward to plant a close-mouthed kiss on Shinichi’s lips.  Shinichi laughed, shaking his head.  Actually dating was probably going to be better than pretending to date.  Shinichi was looking forward to it.


	59. Tenko and Wimsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: “You did _what_?”

The Detective Boys stood in front of Kaito, acting as a wall.  Haibara was sitting in the kitchen behind them.  She had two cups of tea.  When she met his eyes, she nodded to the extra.  His, then.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes.

“The kids seem to think you’re in trouble, and Haibara seems to think I need tea.  What _exactly_ did you do while I was gone, Kaito?“  Shinichi met eyes with each child in front of him, ending with his boyfriend.

“Okay, so, I need you to promise you won’t be mad.“  Kaito held up his hands, placating.

Shinichi crossed his arms.  "I’m not going to do that.”

Kaito winced.  “Right, okay, so I know you said not to do anything stupid while you were out of town, but–"  Something behind Kaito meowed.  Kaito deflated.  "Okay, so I may have adopted a cat.”

Shinichi closed his eyes and counted to five.  “You did _what_?”

“It was going to be put down!” Ayumi protested.

“She was considered unadoptable!” Mitsuhiko added.

“She’s really cute!” Genta concluded.

Kaito smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.  Shinichi sighed.  “Show her to me.”

Kaito reached down and scooped her up, presenting her with a soft _ta daa._   She was small, black and white, and missing a leg.  She mewed plaintively.

She was _adorable_ , but Kaito was still in trouble.

“I need to… _talk_ with Kaito.  Could the four of you head to the professor’s?” Shinichi asked.

Haibara hopped off her stool.  “I just finished my tea, so I can take them over.  Come on, guys.”

The kids protested, but Haibara herded them out with an expert’s touch.  Shinichi stepped into the kitchen and drank his tea slowly, letting Kaito stew for a little longer.  The cat meowed again as the door clicked shut.

“I should have told you, Shinichi, but she was– _look_ at her, I couldn’t just leave her there!"  Kaito gestured expansively to the cat.

Shinichi watched him for a long moment, taking another drink of his tea.

"What’s her name?”

“What? Uh, Tenko."  Kaito squinted at him.  "Does that mean we can keep her?”

“Only if we get her a friend,” Shinichi said.  “I can’t leave her alone all day.  It’s not right.”

Kaito lit up like Tokyo Tower.  “You mean it?”

“Yeah.  And we’re naming this one after a detective.”

Kaito grinned, unrepentant.  “You caught that, huh?”

“I’m dating _you_.  Of course I know the names of prominent magicians, Kaito."  Shinichi shook his head.  "Put your shoes on.  We should go now before I change my mind.”

Kaito darted forward to kiss Shinichi, smiling against his mouth.  “You’re the best, my one true love, the greatest–”

Shinichi shoved at his shoulder.  “Cool it, Romeo."  Shinicihi knelt, considering Tenko for a moment.  Her gait was uneven, but she seemed happy and healthy, unconscious of the missing leg.  Shinichi let her sniff his hand before stroking a hand over her head, rubbing her ears.

She mewed again.  Shinichi smiled.

"Noisy cat,” he murmured affectionately.

After a brief argument over whether or not Sherlock was an appropriate cat name (it wasn’t), they compromised.  They named the second cat Wimsey.  He was missing an eye, but he seemed happy.  Even better, he and Princess Tenko got along famously.

They certainly made the house more lively.  Shinichi could never manage to regret letting Kaito get away with it.  Especially not when they fell asleep on his lap or on the arm of his chair while he was reading.

It also helped that they liked Shinichi better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious about where the names of the cats each came from:  
> Princess Tenko: a famous Japanese magician from probably the 90s  
> Lord Peter Wimsey: my favorite detective written by Dorothy Sayers
> 
> Also fun fact: Peter Wimsey wears a monocle, hence both the eye and Kaito's approval. Although his flagrant disregard for police protocol and his status as a gentleman detective probably help. ;D
> 
> This is the last one of this batch, so I hope you guys had fun! I don't have any more in reserve, so I'm not sure when I'll update this one again. I have a lot of work ahead of me, sadly.


	60. Return to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from September 2015, so I have no idea why I never posted it here, but it's actually one of my favorites. In any event, enjoy! And sorry about the radio silence. I've been obscenely busy lately.

“Well, how are you feeling?” Haibara asked, voice flat, but eyes betraying her concern.  Shinichi took stock:  body at its correct proportions, no fever, no pain…

“I feel… okay,” Shinichi said, smile slowly stretching across his face.  “Haibara, I think we did it.”  He laughed helplessly, pressing his hands to his face.  He felt like he could cry with the sheer _relief_.

“I’d like to run some checks, just in case,” Haibara said, sighing quietly.  “You remember the questions we prepared yesterday?”

“The ones to check my memory?”

“Yes.  I’ll start from the beginning.  Please state your name and occupation.”

“My name is Kudou Shinichi, and I’m a student detective.  I most often work for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force.”

“I’d like you to name your closest friends for me.”

“Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko are my childhood friends; Ran, my childhood crush.  Hattori Heiji is a hot-blooded detective from Osaka and one of my best friends and something of a rival.  The Detective Boys are Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Haibara.  They’re supervised—kind of—by Professor Agasa.  I work the most often with Inspector Megure and Detectives Satou and Takagi, along with Mouri Kogoro, Ran’s father.”

“Impressive.  As expected of Kudou,” Haibara said smiling.  Turning back to her notes, she continued, asking him to detail their operation from start to finish, explain the deductions he’d made at the end…

It was weird, though, for all he could answer every question, he felt like he _was_ forgetting something.  But if it wasn’t in Haibara’s note cards, it must not have been all that important.

* * *

“Great Detective,” Kid frowned, eyes hidden beneath the brim of his hat, the monocle flashing in the moonlight.  “I thought…  Once you’d returned, you said…”  Kid sighed, looking away.  “I guess none of it meant as much to you as you thought, huh?  Caught up in your admirers and your Ms. Mouri?”

Shinichi crossed his arms, frowning, “What are you talking about? What did I tell you?”  How much did Kid know?  He knew about Conan, of course, he was involved in their operation, but…  What was he missing?

“You… don’t remember?” Kid asked, sounding… hurt, a vulnerability the Kid Shinichi knew would never reveal.  “That look…  It’s like you’ve only just started to trust me.  You really…  You really don’t remember…”

“What am I forgetting, then?” Shinichi asked, a desperation he wasn’t expecting simmering just under his skin.  “If you know, then tell me!”

“No, no,” Kid shook his head, stepping back toward the edge of the roof.  “No, this is clearly for the best.  I guess I’ll see you around, Great Detective.  Take care of yourself.”

He fell backwards off the ledge, the white of his hang glider fading away into the night.  Shinichi closed his eyes for a long moment.  He was missing vital information.  He was missing something to do with Kid, something big enough to leave Kid _hurt_.  Surely, it couldn’t really be for the best, not if Kid was that upset.

Shinichi sighed and headed for the stairwell.  Only one thing he could do.

* * *

“You think you’ve forgotten something?” Haibara asked, raising an eyebrow.  “We were very thorough when we planned those questions, Kudou.”

“I _know_ that, but you didn’t see him, Haibara, Kid looked _devastated_.  Whatever I’m forgetting was obviously important.”

“You’ll have to talk to _him_ , then,” Haibara huffed.  “I’m not a miracle worker, and the mind is a labyrinth I’m not trained in.”

“He won’t talk to me.  He thinks this is for the best.”  Shinichi dropped his head into his hands.  “I can’t do anything if he won’t talk to me.”

“Then talk to everyone _but_ him.  You’re a detective.  Figure it out.”

* * *

“You think you’ve forgotten something?” Ran asked, worrying her lip between her teeth.  “I can’t think of anything.  Do you have any ideas of what it might be?”

“All I know is it has something to do with one of the people I met during the case.  Other than that…”

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but you _were_ going to introduce me to a friend of yours.  You seemed pretty excited about it,” she said, smiling fondly.

“I was?”

Ran nodded, “Oh, yeah, you wouldn’t tell me anything about him, just that he was an integral part of the plan and that you thought it was high time I met him properly.  You really don’t remember?”

Shinichi shook his head.

“Maybe this mysterious friend and the person I don’t know are the same person, then,” Ran suggested.  “It’s too bad.  I wanted to meet the person who made you smile like that.”  Ran looked wistful for a moment, nostalgic.  “It reminded me of, well…  Never mind.  Maybe Hattori knows something?”

* * *

“Forgetting something?” Hattori asked, voice a little unclear for a moment through their phone connection.  “I dunno, Kudou, nothing’s really coming to mind…”

“It’s related to someone I was planning on introducing to Ran,” Shinichi explained.  “I don’t remember any—”

“Oh!” Hattori exclaimed, cutting him off.  “Your mystery girl!  Why didn’t you say you’d forgotten her?  Oh, wait, stupid question.”  Hattori laughed.

Shinichi closed his eyes.  “Mystery girl?”  For some reason, he could feel a headache coming on.  He sighed.

“Yeah, man, you were really squirrely about things, and I finally got you to admit you’d met someone,” he said.  “Apparently you were gonna ask her out once you got back to normal.  I was a little concerned, ‘cause I thought you and Sis were _it_ , you know?  But you looked so happy, and Sis didn’t seem all that upset.  Kazuha was even saying she was already looking into dating someone…”

Shinichi tuned out his ramblings, considering.  He hadn’t run into any _girl_ , but he did know a mystery _man_ …  Shit, had they been…?  Were he and _Kid…_?

“Kudou?”

No wonder Kid had been so heartbroken.  He couldn’t remember anything, but the evidence seemed to point to…

“Kudou!”

Shinichi jumped, startled.  “What?”

“I was trying to tell you, man, I gotta head out,” Hattori explained.  “Me and Kazuha are going to a movie, you know?”

“Right, right, of course.  Send her my regards,” Shinichi said, feeling shaky.

“Sure thing, and Kudou?”

“Yes?”

“When you remember her, make sure to bring that girl of yours to Osaka.  I wanna meet her,” Hattori said, no doubt grinning.

Shinichi sighed, but couldn’t help his smile, “Of course, Hattori.  Thank you for your help.”

Now what was he supposed to do?  He rested his head on his hand, eyes falling to the newspaper still on his kitchen table.

_Kid After New Suzuki Gem._

Well, that was something.

* * *

“Kudou,” Hakuba greeted, stopping in front of him.  “Somehow, I didn’t expect to see you here.”  Shinichi considered him for a long moment.  Had he… told Hakuba about Conan?

“Oh?” he asked, keeping his expression neutral.

“Given the way he’s been acting, I thought you’d gotten shot again,” Hakuba said, eyes trailing lazily over him, cataloguing any apparent differences.  “But you seem fine, so now I’m not sure why he’s been so upset.  Any ideas?”

Hakuba turned and leaned against the wall, eyes following the crowd in that same lazy manner, as though he wasn’t taking in every available detail.  Shinichi leaned back beside him.

“I’ve forgotten things,” Shinichi said, keeping his voice low.  “It was… a trade off of sorts, I think.  Everything comes at a price.”

“How _much_ have you forgotten?” Hakuba asked, voice suddenly losing the lazy drawl and gaining a knife’s edge.

“I don’t know,” Shinichi sighed.  “More than I can figure out.  For example, what do you know of where I’ve been?”

“You really don’t remember,” Hakuba breathed, eyes refocusing on him.  “You told me everything with Ku—Kid.  You wanted my help in planning things, but didn’t want me brought in officially.  I was part of one of your many back-up plans.”

“I thought something like that might’ve been the case,” Shinichi said, pressing his fingers to his forehead as if putting pressure there would urge the memories back into place.  “I tried to talk to Kid, but I don’t remember how to get into contact with him.  And, well,” Shinichi looked away, crossing his arms.  “He said this was for the best.  Like it’s _good_ that I can’t remember something obviously important.”

“That _idiot_ ,” Hakuba breathed.  “I’ll keep the taskforce down here with false deductions.  Make sure to corner him.  You might only have one shot at talking to him.  The bastard is slippery when he’s upset.”

“Hakuba…”

“Get ready, you have 30 seconds to make a plan.”

“Thank you.”

“Make this right, Kudou.  Despite everything, that bastard is my best friend, and he’s hurting.”

“I’m doing everything I can,” Shinichi promised, eyes narrowing when he spotted a figure moving oddly.  The figure’s movements were achingly familiar, but he couldn’t remember _why_.

* * *

When he managed to get Kid alone, trapped in the room he intended to escape from, he watched from the doorway, surprised Kid didn’t seem to realize he was no longer alone.  Instead, Kid was focused on the moonlight shining through the gem in his hands, like he was checking it for…

_It’s supposed to flash red in the moonlight._

Why did he…?  He watched Kid, his frown pulling deeper until their expressions matched.

_Not the gem I’m looking for…_

_You’re looking for something?  Maybe I can help.  I_ am _a detective, you know._

When Kid turned, he jumped, hand touching his chest briefly, just above his heart before his face fell into his usual cool mask.  _Poker face._

“My price was you,” Shinichi said before Kid could make a witty comment and fly away again.  Kid’s expression shifted minutely.

“What do you mean, detective?”

“I came back, but at a price, just as I feared.  I thought I’d have a depleted immune system or some other physical effect, but I didn’t,” Shinichi explained, not daring to move, no matter how much he wanted to stand a little closer.  “My price was you, everything I knew about you outside of the basics.  _Everything_.”

“Then why are you here?” Kid asked, turning around.  “You have your life back, and all it cost you was me.  Why don’t you get back to it?”

“There’s something missing, Kid,” Shinichi said, crossing his arms.  “I’ve been collecting information, and it all leads to the same thing.”

“And what, pray tell, is that?”

“I was in love with you.”

Kid spun around, fumbling the gem, expression no longer guarded.  From what he could see, Kid looked both hurt and hopeful, fidgeting with the gem.

“H-How did you come to that conclusion?”

Shinichi smiled, “I was going to introduce you to Ran and Hattori.  Hattori called you my ‘Mystery Girl,’ and Ran was looking forward to someone who made me as happy as I’d been to tell her.”  Shinichi paused.  “She didn’t say it out loud, but she trailed off at one point.  My expression when I told her reminded her of something, and I think it was the look I used to give _her_.”

“That doesn’t mean it was about _me_.  Hattori thinks he was meeting a girl.  How do you know he’s not right?” Kid asked, expression closing off again, though still less than before.

“I was talking with Hakuba.  He didn’t give me anything concrete, but he said something interesting: ‘Given the way he’s been acting, I thought you’d gotten shot again.’” Shinichi quoted.  “You have to admit, that’s too much of a coincidence.”

“I don’t have to admit anything.”

 _Admit it, you like having me around, detective.  You_ like _me._

 _I don’t have to admit_ anything _, thief._

“You’re right, you don’t have to.  My own deductions are enough for me to work from moving forward.  I know that you’re looking for a stone that flashes red in the moonlight, something…  something to do with your father, the previous Kaitou Kid.”

Kid froze, arms tense as he clenched the jewel in his hands.

“The name was…  It was to do with mythology, I believe…”  Shinichi closed his eyes.  The red gem hidden within another…  Like a treasure hidden inside a box…  Box…  “Pandora?” he tried.

“I thought you said you’d forgotten,” Kid exclaimed, running a hand through his hair, clearly distressed.  “Was that a lie, then?”

Shinichi stepped back, affronted, “Of course it wasn’t.  I told you, I’ve been _trying_.  I get… flashes of conversations, little things.  And there are some things I just know, like…”  Shinichi let his eyes close, trying to remember _anything._   “Like… you can’t ice skate.  You love chocolate ice cream, but you prefer strawberry shortcake.  You like to sleep in, but you can’t stand sleeping past 10.  You only drink coffee if there’s more cream and sugar than coffee.  You—”

“You remember all of that, but you don’t remember…  You don’t remember us?” Kid asked.  “How can that even be possible?”

“I don’t know, but I’ve been _trying_ , Kid.  I _want_ to remember, I _have_ to remember, but I _can’t_ , not alone,” Shinichi said, gesturing wildly in his frustration.  “Last time I asked you for help, you agreed without hesitation, so why…  Why aren’t you helping me now?”

Kid made a wounded noise.  Shinichi flinched, wanting immediately to comfort him, fix whatever was upsetting him, bring his smile back.

“I thought I’d served my purpose, that you were done with me,” Kid said, voice low.  “I didn’t want to see you again, not when you weren’t going to…  When you clearly didn’t feel the same.  It hurt too much.”

“So, then, will you help me?” Shinichi asked.

Before Kid could answer, footsteps were thundering down the hallway behind him.  He jumped at the sudden noise.  Kid looked conflicted.  He glanced over his shoulder for a moment before he seemed to come to a decision.

“I’ll see you soon,” Kid said, striding quickly into his space.  He pressed the gem into his hands, gloves warm and soft where they wrapped around his fingers.  Kid pressed a soft kiss to Shinichi’s cheek before backing up to the window.  “Goodbye for now, Shinichi.”

Kid leapt out the window, hang glider fading into the distance.

The door crashed open.

No matter how Inspector Nakamori yelled, Shinichi couldn’t seem to lose the warm feeling in the center of his chest.  It was all he could do to keep his expression appropriately serious.  Hakuba met his eyes and seemed to understand the situation without words, the tension in his shoulders easing.

* * *

_“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.  Of course I’m in,” Kid said, laughing and ruffling his hair.  “Besides, at this point, I think your own mother wouldn’t be able to tell I’m not you.”_

_He was Kid, but he wasn’t Kid.  The grin and voice were the same, but he was dressed normally in jeans and a t-shirt.  His messy hair was uncovered, and the spark of mischief in his eyes was easy to see without the monocle in the way._

_Kid, but not Kid…_

_“That’s good, because my mother’s going to be here,” he teased, rolling his eyes.  “Let’s see how good you really are, Kuroba.”_

_“You_ still _won’t call me ‘Kaito’?” Not Kid whined.  “We’re so_ close _, Shinichi!”_

 _“Close isn’t going to cut it,_ Kuroba _,” he said, emphasizing the last name.  “Until I’m back to normal, you’ll have to deal with the distance.”_

_“Fine,” Kuroba (Kaito?) sighed.  “I’m still going to call you ‘Shinichi’, though.”_

Shinichi blinked awake, frowning at his ceiling.  Was that a dream or…?  It all felt so real, but he thought he remembered telling Kid the plan when he was, well, _Kid_.  Had he really spoken to him ahead of time?  Was his name really…?

The doorbell rang, possibly for the second time.  Shinichi frowned at his clock.  10 a.m.  He’d slept in more than he usually did.  Getting up, he grabbed a robe on his way out of his room, striding quickly down the stairs, and opening the door.

The man standing awkwardly in front of him was eerily similar to the man from his dream— _was_ it a memory?

“Uh, hi, I’m—”

“Kuroba Kaito,” Shinichi said, still remembering his dream.  The man froze.

“Did you… remember?” he asked, toying with the collar of his shirt anxiously.

“I… dreamt something last night, you and I talking about our plan.  You were… upset I was calling you Kuroba.”

His eyebrows rose.

“You remembered that?” Kaito asked, hopeful.

“Yes.  I told you last night, I keep getting… fragments.  It’s frustrating, though, how vague they are.”

“Then it’s a good thing I came over,” Kaito said, relaxing and smiling widely.  “I’m going to tell you our story, Shinichi.  From beginning to end.”

“From the very beginning?”

“Of course.  What if you forgot something from back then?  How would we know unless we go chronologically?”

Shinichi smiled, feeling inexplicably fond.  “How logical of you.”

“It was bound to rub off on me eventually, given the amount of police-types I hang around with,” Kaito laughed.  “Now, are you going to invite me in, or what?”

Shinichi ducked his head, feeling a little shy.  He stepped aside, gesturing inward.

“Please, come in,” Shinichi said; he hesitated for a moment before finally adding, “Kaito.”

Kaito grinned, linking their arms the minute they were inside.  Once they’d settled on Shinichi’s couch, Kaito started his tale:

“Once upon a time, there was a dashing and heroic phantom thief.”  Shinichi snorted, but Kaito continued undeterred.  “He was in the middle of an important heist, one for the good of his community, when he was beset by a remarkable deductive force.  He wouldn’t learn until later that this force was named Kudou Shinichi, and he was incredibly attractive.”

“Be serious,” Shinichi scolded, smacking Kaito’s arm.

“I _am_ being serious,” Kaito protested.  “I’m giving you all the facts!  I thought you’d like that.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes and let him continue.

By the end of the story, Shinichi was leaning into Kaito, eyes closed as he tried to place the story into his own context, but his memories were still frustratingly vague.

“Anything?”

Shinichi sighed, “Just the knowledge that what I’m missing is exactly as important as I’d feared.”  He turned to look at Kaito.  “What if I never remember everything?  What if I never…?”

“What if’s are a dangerous line of questioning, Shinichi,” Kaito said, tapping the side of his head.  “And anyway, all that means is we get to make _new_ memories.  That is, if you still wanted to?”

“I do, of course I do, but…”

“You said you thought you were in love with me, right?”

Shinichi nodded without any hesitation.  Kaito smiled.

“Then I’ll just have to court you.  You fell for me once, so what’s to say it won’t happen again?” Kaito kept smiling, but it seemed fragile.  “They say true love conquers all, you know.”

“They do say that,” Shinichi agreed, feeling some of his tension ease.  “You really don’t mind having to take it slow?”

“Not at all,” Kaito shrugged.  “I’m just glad you’re yourself again.  Having feelings for someone in a child’s body was deeply unsettling, adult in mind or not.”

Shinichi couldn’t help it: he laughed.

* * *

On their third date, Shinichi laughed at Kaito, their cheeks red with the cold, while Kaito struggled to keep his balance, the ice slick beneath the blades of their skates.  Kaito pouted at him, playing up the offense.

“Betrayed!” he cried.  “And by my own boyfriend, too!”

Shinichi rolled his eyes fondly, taking his hand and guiding him closer until he could comfortably link their arms.

“Just follow my lead, you dork,” Shinichi grinned.

When they ended up sprawled together on the ice, both laughing loudly, Shinichi was struck by how lovely Kaito looked.  Cheeks flushed from the cold and the exertion, eyes shining with mirth, despite the circumstances…

Shinichi leaned in and kissed him.  It was short, but sweet, probably from the shortcake they’d shared an hour before.  Kaito’s eyes were wide, mouth slack with surprise.  Before Shinichi could ask if he was okay, Kaito was pulling him in for another kiss… and another…

Shinichi pulled back, more than a little dazed.

“We should…  We should go back to my place,” Shinichi said.

“What, why?”

“I want to keep kissing you.”

Kaito tried valiantly to pull them both to their feet, but they ended up toppling over again, spurred into another fit of giggles.  Shinichi pulled them to their feet and around their last circuit.  From there, Kaito was able to take the lead once more, pulling him along like Shinichi was going to change his mind if they didn’t move quickly enough.

As far as Shinichi was concerned, they had all the time in the world.


	61. Hello, Anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "My name's Kaito, but you can call me anytime" *insert wink*, though I wouldn't know if Shinichi would be sarcastic (well, hello Anytime *insert smirk*) or just dense (I don't even have your number *insert big innocent-confused-puppy eyes*)

Shinichi took a long, slow drink of his coffee, relishing in the warmth of it suffusing his hands, his throat, and from his stomach, the rest of him.  The weather was turning chilly, and he’d forgotten his gloves in his rush out the door that morning.  Shifting the coffee to his left hand, he thumbed open his notebook, glancing over the notes for his most recent case.

He liked working the cold cases best.  There was less urgency, and he had more time to really think things through.  Not to mention there was more of a challenge, as much of the evidence was no longer available.  There was something satisfying about closing a cold case, the relief on the face of the victim, the sense of closure.

Ran often told him he needed his own closure, but that wasn’t something within the realm of possibility.  Not anymore.  It had been three years since Kaitou Kid last dazzled Japan with his daring feats and bold thefts.  It had been three years since Kid said goodbye.

He set his notebook down and sighed into his coffee.  He supposed he would let himself indulge in melancholy just for today.  After all, it was three years to the day.

He didn’t even know what he would say to him if he saw him again.  He just… missed him.  Shinichi let his head fall back, eyes on the ceiling.  They’d had something between them, and Kid had just vanished in the wind.  Shinichi probably could have tracked him down, but it seemed wrong somehow.  Like a betrayal of everything they’d built together.

Ran was right.  He really was pathetic.  No wonder she’d broken up with him.

The bell chimed over the door, announcing a new customer.  Shinichi’s eyes dropped on instinct, eyes meeting those of the young man undoing a scarf.  Shinichi returned to watching the ceiling and thinking about Kid, cute stranger all but forgotten.

After what was probably another few minutes of moping, the chair in front of him scraped across the floor as the cute stranger sat down, mug in hand.  He smiled, charming and almost flirtatious.

“Hi, mind if I join you?” he asked.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow.  “It would appear you already have.”

He laughed, eyes nearly closing.  Shinichi’s lips twitched up, his mirth contagious.  “I guess that’s true.”  He straightened suddenly.  “How rude!  I nearly forgot–I’m Kaito,” he winked, sliding a scrap of paper across the table, “but you can call me anytime.”

Shinichi glanced down at the paper.  There were numbers, probably his phone number, and the name Kaito with a smiley face beside it.  The face had a wide grin, stretching all the way across the circle.  Shinichi met his eyes again.

“Wow.”

Kaito sighed, deflating.  “I know, it’s lame, but I had to try something, didn’t I?  I mean, you’re in here all the time, and I’ve always wanted to say something, but…”

“Then why now?”  Kaito froze.  “Why ask now?  Why not yesterday?  Or next week?  Is today special?”  That smiley face was looking more familiar by the moment, but Shinichi tried to ignore it.

“Why not now?” Kaito countered, recollecting himself.  “Why not today?  And, well…  You looked lonely, today.”

“Oh,” Shinichi said.  He pulled the phone number closer, considering it.  “You’re not wrong, I suppose.  Though, I don’t think I’ll make good company today.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”  Kaito leaned forward, earnest.  Shinichi sat back in his seat.

“It’s not a big deal, really.  Today always depresses me, because it’s the day someone I cared for left me.”  Shinichi picked his mug back up.  He’d need a refill soon if he was going to stay much longer.  “I just never really got over it, I guess.  I still miss him.”

“Were you…  Did you love him?” Kaito asked, looking pained.

Shinichi shrugged.  “I don’t know.  It might have gotten there with time.”  He sighed.  “That’s probably the worst of it.  I’ll never know.  He said goodbye, and then I never saw him again.”

“Do you… want to see him again?”  Kaito’s voice was soft, and his eyes were sad.  “Even though he hurt you?”

“I miss him,” Shinichi reaffirmed.  “I haven’t been angry about it for a while now.  I understand, even if I don’t agree.”  Kaito fidgeted, uncomfortable.  Shinichi smiled, trying to reassure him.  “I’m sorry.  This must be unpleasant for you, learning the guy you were trying to ask out is still hung up on someone he hasn’t seen in years.”

“N-No, it’s–I mean, yeah, it sucks, but–I mean, it’s not like I don’t understand!  I…”  He looked down, closing his hands around his mug.  He bit his lip and worried at it, restless somehow.

“Something wrong?”  Shinichi couldn’t help but notice similarities.  The curve of his mouth, his jawline, the messy hair curling around his ears.  When Kaito looked back up, Shinichi let himself notice his eyes.  They were sad and anxious, but familiar to him nonetheless.

His heart beat a little faster behind his ribs.

“It’s–I’m…”  Kaito released his mug to run his hands over his face, groaning.  “ _Why is this so hard_ ,” he hissed.

Shinichi waited, watching him patiently.  Somehow, knowing he was probably right had left him feeling serene.  He relaxed slowly, watching Kaito struggle to find whatever words he was looking for.

“Kaitou Kid was a criminal,” Kaito said finally.  “He didn’t have a future, and he could never ask someone to wait for him.  He’d done that before, you see, and it had only ended badly.  So he couldn’t ask someone to wait, even if he wanted to.  And as a civilian, he wasn’t worth anyone’s time, especially not a famous and successful young detective.  He was a nobody.”

Shinichi frowned, about to disagree with his assessment, but Kaito pressed on.

“So, he made a name for himself, remade himself into someone worth knowing, someone worthy of a celebrity’s notice… someone who wasn’t a criminal.  But, by then, it had been so long…  Maybe that someone had forgotten him.”

“You underestimate yourself.”

“You never came after me.”

Shinichi shrugged.  There was nothing to say to that, really.  Except, “I didn’t want to break the trust between us.  I wanted you to tell me yourself.”

Kaito pressed his hands flat to the table.  “My name is Kuroba Kaito, and I used to be known as the Magician under the Moonlight, Kaitou Kid.”

Shinichi rested one hand over Kaito’s, smiling fondly.  “It’s been a while.  I think you owe me a coffee at least.”

Kaito turned his hand over, squeezing Shinichi’s.  “You really forgive me?” He asked softly.

Shinichi rolled his eyes.  “That’s what the coffee’s for.  That and it makes this a date.”

“Even after all this time?”

“I missed you,” Shinichi reminded him.  “I never stopped missing you.”

Kaito raised their joined hands to his face, pressing a kiss to Shinichi’s.  “I’ll make it up to you.  You’re going to see me so often you’ll get sick of me.”  He rubbed his thumb over the back of Shinichi’s hand.  “I missed you, too.”

“Go buy my coffee.”  Shinichi smiled.  “I have a feeling we’re going to be here for a while.”

Kaito’s expression went soft and warm.  “As you wish.”


	62. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "We’ve been best friends for practically our whole lives but you’re a thousand times more popular than me so you dragged me to a big party and now we’re playing spin the bottle and you spin and it lands on me oh crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for myself, but I'm still not sure how I feel about it. Even so, I post all non-seasonal prompt fic here, so here it is.

Shinichi froze, eyes slowly lifting from his book.  “Excuse me?”

Kaito grinned at him, scratching the back of his head and laughing like he knew he was about to be in trouble.  “Uh, well, we were playing truth and dare, and they dared me to kiss you.”

“You aren’t supposed to _tell_ him,” someone shouted from the hallway.  Several people hushed them.

Shinichi returned his eyes to his book.  “No.”

“What?”

“No, I won’t let you kiss me in front of all your friends.”  He kept his eyes on the page.  “Now go away.”  Kaito spun around and walked toward the door.  Shinichi relaxed.

The door closed and locked.  Kaito came back.

“The truth is, I only took the dare because I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time, Shinichi.”

Shinichi closed his book, meeting his eyes.  They were earnest.  “Then my answer is, ‘not now.’  Ask me again when there aren’t people waiting by the door, and when you don’t have a game to play.”  He smiled at the shell-shocked expression on his face.  “Will that be all?”

“For now,” Kaito mumbled, cupping Shinichi’s cheek.  He leaned in and kissed his forehead, pulling back with a wide grin.  “I’ll be back to collect on your promise in a little while.”

“Have fun.”

“I will.”  Kaito left, a bounce in his step.  When the door closed behind him, Shinichi let himself blush.  He covered his face with his hands, heart pounding.

* * *

When Kaito came back in, it was quite some time later.  The sun had gone down, as had the noise.  Kaito sat on the couch beside him, smiling.  He took the book out of Shinichi’s hands, tucked the bookmark back in, and set the book on the coffee table.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

Shinichi couldn’t meet his eyes.  Unable to stop himself, he muttered, “I don’t know, _can_ you?”

Cupping his cheek, Kaito leaned in and kissed him.  “I think I can,” he laughed.

Shinichi tugged him back in by his shirt collar, closing the distance between them and deepening the kiss in one move.  Kaito tilted his head into it, hand cupping the back of Shinichi’s head, then his neck.  Between one breath and the next, Shinichi felt like he was floating, his head fuzzy and his cheeks warm.  His heart was pounding, but he felt less nervous and more exhilarated.

Half of him thought it was too good to be true, that their friends were going to burst in and ruin the moment.

But they didn’t, and it wasn’t.

When they separated, Shinichi’s lips tingled.  Kaito’s taste lingered on his tongue.  Kaito was grinning as he licked his lips.

“So, you’ll go out with me?”

“I don’t know,” Shinichi said, turning away.  “I’m not sure I want to.  You’re so troublesome, always dragging me into things…”  He peeked back at him, relieved to see Kaito holding back a smile.

“Perhaps you need more convincing?”  Kaito scooted closer, a hand landing on Shinichi’s thigh.  “I’ve been told I can be very… persuasive.”

Shinichi pretended to consider that with a thoughtful _hmm_.  “Well then. Persuade me.”

And he did, gladly.


	63. Kid as a Kid (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "kaishin with apotoxin shrunken KID"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough, I'd been poking at this off and on for a while. It's something I'd like to flesh out into a longer fic, but right now I just don't have the time or energy for it. So, this is, effectively, Part One. Hope you guys like it!

After a moment of listening to insistent knocking, Shinichi opened the door to Professor Agasa’s house, yawning wide enough his eyes unfocused.  Next time Haibara asked him to stay up with her, he was refusing.  When his eyes refocused, he froze.

“Hey, so, a funny thing happened last night,” the messy-haired child before him said, stepping past him and into the house.  An older man followed him in, looking both concerned and disapproving, like the boy’s rudeness was something that bothered him.

Shinichi frowned at the boy.  He wasn’t one of _them_ , but he obviously knew Shinichi somehow…

“Did you know,” the boy continued, “that if the men after you decide you’re too hard to shoot, they poison you?  I, for one, did not.”

Shinichi glanced over at Haibara, hiding in the kitchen.  She shook her head—she didn’t know either—and turned back to watching the intruder, eyes sharp and a hand resting just out of sight, probably on a knife.

“I don’t think they recognize you, young sir,” the older man said, voice low. The boy seemed startled.

“What, you can’t recognize your greatest rival?” he asked, grinning cockily. Shinichi would recognize that shark’s grin anywhere, even if the body was far smaller than it should be.

“So, the great Kaitou Kid was laid low by poison, huh?” Shinichi asked, crossing his arms.  He nodded his okay at Haibara, watched the tension leave her shoulders.

“Like I said, they got tired of missing.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re _here_.” Shinichi tilted his head.

“Well, when I woke up as a child, it occurred to me that I happened to know a child far smarter than he should be.”  Kid smirked.  “Who else would be better to ask for information?”

Shinichi sighed and nodded.  “Kudou Shinichi,” he confirmed.  “We can let you know when we figure out how to turn back, but otherwise there’s not much I can do for you.”

“I want to help, obviously,” Kid rolled his eyes.  “Not with the antidote—I suck at chemistry.  I want to help track them down and bring them to justice.”

“You’ll need an alias,” Haibara said, finally showing herself, her voice soft. “You probably won’t need a disguise if you’re going to school with us…  Unless there’s someone who would recognize you?”

“I’m from a different area, so as long as we stay away from Ekoda, I’ll be fine.”

“How did you even find us?” Shinichi asked, glancing between the two. Were they going to need to up their secrecy again?

“Jii is friends with your Professor, and it’s not like Conan’s existence is a secret.”  He grinned up at the man, Jii.  The man simply nodded.  “Besides, Kudou Shinichi goes missing and his cousin turns up?  Once I realized teenagers could be turned into children, it wasn’t exactly difficult math.”

Shinichi supposed he had a point.

“Where are you going to be living?” Haibara asked.  “You’ll want to find a place nearby so you can get to school. Someone is already staying in Kudou’s house; Kudou is with Miss Mouri; and I’m staying here…”

“We’ll find a place near here, for sure.  Luckily Jii knows or this would be much harder,” Kid laughed.  “The disguising and lying shouldn’t be all that bad, actually, just more of the same.”

“Did you say your goodbyes?” Shinichi asked.  He and Kid made eye contact, the mood sobering quickly.  Kid frowned, the first sign that he was taking the situation seriously.

“I had my mom tell the school I was leaving with her.  I called my friends to tell them I was trying my hand at magic overseas and couldn’t bear to say goodbye.  I was called a coward by my crying best friend; one friend cryptically told me to be careful; and the third…” Kid looked thoughtful.  “He just sounded so _relieved_.  He must have thought I’d really died when I didn’t resurface…”

“We left a note with the inspector,” Jii added.  “We did not want him to believe Kaitou Kid was truly dead, but we told him to keep it a secret so we could track down the culprit.”

“He looked relieved, too,” Kid said, voice soft.

“Well, it’s good that you got that out of the way.  We don’t know how much longer this could take.  It will be easier for them, thinking you’re overseas with your mother,” Shinichi reassured him.  If he’d thought to tell his parents right off, his own transition might have gone smoother.

“You’re right.  It must be harder for you, living with Miss Mouri while she doesn’t know.”

Shinichi remained silent, unwilling to discuss his own situation, watching as Kid began to pace, running his fingers through his hair.  Shinichi was used to the situation, but the reminder still hurt.  He supposed Kid would understand eventually.

Kid continued to pace, concentrating on something for another minute or so.  Shinichi watched him in silence.

“Nakamura Akito,” he decided, spinning to face Shinichi and Haibara. “It’s nice to meet you, Edogawa, Haibara.”

“Move somewhere close to this house.  We can tell the kids that you’re our neighbors, so we can ‘meet’ you before you start school.”  Haibara walked back into the kitchen.  “Everyone sit down; I’m making tea.  Kudou, start explaining what we know, from the beginning.”

* * *

“I meant to ask,” Shinichi said, standing at the door as Jii and “Akito” headed out to begin their house hunt.  “Do you have a name you’d like us to use in private?  Being called Nakamura is going to get emotionally draining after a while, trust me.”

Kid looked thoughtful for a long moment, glancing up at the older man before turning back to Shinichi.  “My name is Kuroba Kaito.”  Kuroba bowed briefly.  “I suppose, then, that I can call you Kudou in private?”

“You may.”

“And Miss Haibara?”

“Haibara is fine,” she said, voice cold.  Kuroba’s eyes seemed to flash with recognition of something—a kindred spirit maybe?—but he only nodded.  They seemed to reach an understanding, though Shinichi wasn’t sure what there was to understand.

“We’ll keep you posted on our progress.  I’ve taken the liberty of adding my number to your phones, of course.”

Shinichi felt for his phone on instinct, narrowing his eyes.  Kuroba laughed.

“Just because I’m a child doesn’t mean I don’t still have light fingers. They’re a bit clumsier than I’m used to, not to mention smaller, but I’ll work around it.” Kuroba winked. “See you both later!”

When Shinichi closed the door after them, Haibara drifted over to hover by the window, watching their new allies with interest.  Shinichi followed suit.

After a long silence, during which they watched Kuroba and Jii drive away, Haibara said, “Ayumi might finally get over her crush on you.”

Shinichi groaned.


	64. Satou Learns the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "dcmk identity reveal to the police!"

Satou pulled Shinichi aside, her eyes darting around the room before she shoved him into an empty office.  Shinichi frowned, rubbing his arm as soon as she released him.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.  “What’s this about, Satou?”

She sat down, clasping her hands in front of her.  She couldn’t quite meet his eyes.  “I don’t know how to tell you this,” she said, voice soft and sympathetic. “I tried to think about what I would want to hear in your shoes, but…” She shook her head.  “I couldn’t even imagine it.”

Shinichi’s chest went tight, his heart pounding.  “What are you talking about?  You’re making me nervous.”

She finally met his eyes.  “I think Kaito is really Kaitou Kid.”

Shinichi faltered.  “What?”

“I’ve been looking into it on my own time, nothing official, but I think…  All signs point to him.  Kudou, I’m so sorry.”  Her eyes were sad and earnest.  Shinichi did his best to keep his expression clear of his urge to laugh.

“You’ve found evidence?” he asked instead.

“No, no, nothing more than circumstantial, but the fact remains…”

“Do you think I should confront him about it?” Shinichi asked.  “Should I try to arrest him?”

“What?”  Satou gaped.  “You would arrest your own boyfriend?”

Shinichi frowned at her, bemused.  “Why else would you take me aside to tell me?  I mean, Kaitou Kid is a criminal, and we’re trying to arrest him, aren’t we?”

Satou floundered for a moment before her eyes narrowed.  “You already knew.”

“He told me he’s been a suspect,” he said, leaning against the wall.  “Like you said, though: no proof.  And anyway, he’s more trickster than criminal.”  Shinichi shrugged.  “The worst thing he’s done is waste police resources.”

Satou groaned.  “This _whole time_.  And you let me tell you anyway!”

He snorted.  “It’s not like I knew what you were talking about.  I thought you needed to tell me that someone we know is dying or something.”

She sighed, running a hand through her hair.  “Well, if you already know, and you’re sure,” she shrugged, “I’ll keep it to myself.  I want tickets to his next show, though.”

“Deal,” Shinichi agreed easily.  “Kaito loves a big audience.”

Satou stood slowly.  “You really aren’t bothered by it?”

He considered it for a moment, but eventually shook his head.  “No.  I love him.”

“What?”

Shinichi smiled.  “I haven’t told him yet, so I expect you’ll keep this to yourself?”  When Satou nodded, he continued.  “I’ve been in love with him for longer than I’ve known his real name.  He thought the thief thing would be a deal breaker, but knowing he was Kid was what convinced me.”

“Really?  You weren’t in love with Kuroba first?”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Shinichi said, holding a hand up.  “I did really like Kaito, but I knew he was lying to me about something.  I’ve trusted Kid for years, but I couldn’t quite trust Kaito, no matter how much I might have liked him.  Knowing he was Kid let me reconcile all of me feelings for him.”

His phone buzzed in his pocket.   _Kaito_ , Shinichi read with a smile.   _Speak of the devil._

“Lunch date?” Satou asked.

Shinichi grinned.  “Probably.  Did you need me for anything else?”

Satou laughed, shaking her head.  “No, have fun on your date.”  She sighed.  “I’m a little jealous.  You get to go on dates with your dream thief…”

“Don’t let Takagi hear that,” Shinichi teased.  “Either he’ll try to track Lupin III down, wherever he is, or he’ll try to become a thief himself.”

She snickered.  “Go get lunch, you brat.  And tell Kaito I said hello and to stay out of trouble.”

“I’ll tell him, but that’s an impossible request.  Kaito _is_  trouble.”  Shinichi felt his smile turn sappy.  God, but he loved him, trouble and all.  Satou pushed him out the door, hurrying him along.

When Shinichi made it to the lobby, he was abruptly presented with a large and extravagantly colorful bouquet of wildflowers.  Kaito peered out from behind it, grinning.

“Hello, darling,” he said, darting in to kiss his cheek.  “Ready for lunch?”

Shinichi took the flowers and linked his arm with Kaito’s.  “Of course.  Satou says hello and to stay out of trouble.”

“Impossible, trouble his my middle name.”

Shinichi laughed.  “That’s what I told her.”  He let his head rest a moment on Kaito’s shoulder.  “She knows, by the way.  She’s not going to do anything with the information, she just wanted to make sure _I_  knew.”

“What?  She figured me out?”

“Yeah.  She wants tickets to your next show.”

Kaito snorted and shook his head.  “As expected from one of Lupin III’s groupies, I suppose.”

“I suppose,” Shinichi agreed.  When the street cleared out a little around them, Shinichi paused.  Cupping Kaito’s cheek, he leaned in for a soft kiss.  When he pulled away too soon, Kaito tried to follow him, whining when Shinichi halted him.

“You’re such a tease,” Kaito sighed.

“You’re shameless,” Shinichi countered.  “You’ll just have to wait until tonight.”

“Yes, dear.” Kaito sounded dejected, but when Shinichi glanced at him, his eyes were shining.  Pleased, he even allowed Kaito a minute or two with his hand in Shinichi’s back pocket.

When he squeezed, Shinichi smacked him, trying to hide his laugh.


	65. Grounds for Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Divorce AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next prompt are quite short, heads up.

“Kaito, it’s over.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I can’t stay married to you.  This is too great a betrayal.  No, I’m afraid this is the end for us.”  Shinichi pressed his hand to his heart, looking down.  “We’ve had a good run, but I’m afraid this is the deal breaker.”

“Shinichi, you married me knowing that I’m a thief.  You knew everything about me, and _this_  is what trips you up?”

“Yes.  This is grounds for a divorce, Kaito.  I’m _distraught_.”

“You’re _dramatic_ ,” Kaito corrected.  “And overreacting.  I really don’t see what the big deal is.”

“First, you _rob_  me, and then I find out I married a _heathen_ …  If my mother knew, she would _cry_ , Kaito,” Shinichi told him.  “Do you want my mother to _cry_?”

“Shinichi, please.”  He took his hands.  “I’m sorry I stole your cereal.”

“It’s too little too late!”  Shinichi turned away, but let Kaito keep his hands.  “Not only did you _eat all of my cereal_ …”  He sniffled as if he was on the verge of tears.  “You pour the milk first, like an  _animal_.”

Kaito sighed.  “Babe.  Please, be reasonable.  Divorce proceedings are expensive, and do you really want to divvy up the books between two households?  Do you really want to sleep alone?”

“No,” Shinichi sighed, too.  “My feet get cold.  And there are too many books.  It would take longer than our natural lives.”

“Exactly,” Kaito smiled.  “Now eat your breakfast, you weirdo.”

“Coming from _you_ …”  Shinichi laughed, kissing the corner of his mouth.  “At least you put the toilet paper in the right direction.”


	66. So, this is your boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Fake Dating AU

“This is Kaito, my–”

“Oh, you must be Shinichi’s boyfriend!” Takagi exclaimed.  Shinichi and Kaito glanced at each other–Shinichi shrugged.  It was up to Kaito.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Kaito said, bowing.  “It’s so nice to finally meet his coworkers!  He talks about you all so much, I feel like I already know you!”

“So, you know our names, then?” Satou asked.

Kaito nodded.  “Sure.  You’re Satou; he’s Takagi; Megure and Shiratori.”  He smiled.  “How’d I do?”

Megure chuckled.  “Got it in one.  Very impressive, as expected of the boy who won Shinichi’s elusive heart.”

“Oh, it was nothing so chivalrous.”  He winked.  “Actually, stole his heart is a little more accurate.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes.  “You’re just being dramatic now,” he muttered, cheeks red.

“Me?” Kaito gasped.  “Never!”

“Look, this has been fun, but Kaito and I aren’t really–”

“Shinichi, don’t be ridiculous,” Kaito interrupted.  “There’s no need to lie to them about our relationship!”

“Yeah, I mean, this means we don’t need to introduce you to Inspector Megure’s niece after all,” Takagi said brightly.

Shinichi linked his arm through Kaito’s.  “Well, that’s a shame, I’m sure she’s very nice, but my heart has already been stolen away by my beloved magician.”

Kaito laughed at him.


	67. (Not) Looking for Mr. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Tumblr user Sukekou for her birthday! Not technically a prompt, but I feel like it fits best here rather than on its own. She wanted Kaito being embarrassing as Kid, so I did my best to deliver. ;D

Kaito held the night’s gem up to the moonlight from the window.  Not Pandora.  He was actually beginning to suspect that the woman’s grandmother had lied about it being real.  It looked like colored glass, but he’d need to take a closer look to know for sure.

The door behind him was thrown open.  Right on time.

“Who do you think you are, making me run around like this?” Shinichi muttered, sounding annoyed.  Kaito shot him a grin over his shoulder.

“You can call me Mr. Right.  Someone told me you were looking for me?”

Shinichi faltered, his eyes narrowing before his cheeks turned red.  Kaito could feel his own following suit, but tried to keep his face neutrally happy, like he was proud of the line and not already regretting it.  Why was he so weird?  He’d read the line several days ago, and he decided to use it _now_?  And on _Kudou Shinichi_  of all people?

“No,” Shinichi said flatly, getting his blush back under control with admirable speed.  “I don’t think I was.”  He turned around, hand already turning the doorknob.  “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Shinichi, wait,” Kaito said too quickly, “Aren’t you going to ask about the gem?”

Shinichi sighed.  “I _should_ , I suppose.  Will you be returning it?  She’s awfully distressed about it, you know.”

Kaito winced.  “It’s not what I’m looking for, so you’re welcome to return it with my apologies.”

Shinichi finally turned back around, posture expectant, as if waiting for him to toss it across the room.  Defying that, Kaito strode quickly into his space, pressing the gem into his hand.  He could still recover from this.  He was Kaitou Kid.

Kaito leaned in close until they were nearly chest to chest, his lips by Shinichi’s ear.  “I’m sorry for flustering you, as well.  I like you too much for my own good, I think.”

Before Shinichi could make an attempt at capturing him, Kaito skipped back several steps, sure his face was bright red in spite of his Poker Face.  Shinichi’s face was more composed, but he seemed stunned.

“You… What?  You’re kidding, right?” he asked, sounding a little desperate.

“Would I lie to you, Detective?  About something like this?”

While he was puzzling over that conundrum, Kaito worked his way back to the windows behind him.  Just a few more steps…  A bit of work on the window’s lock…

Shinichi locked eyes with him as he was pushing the windows out behind him.

“How can I take your confession seriously when we can’t see each other outside of heists?”  Shinichi actually looked distressed.  “You’re a thief, Kid, or have you forgotten?”

Kaito smiled, his heart feeling light, fluttering wildly in his chest.  “Love always finds a way, Detective!”  Beaming, he flung himself out the window, triggering his hang glider as he fell.

When he risked a glance back, Shinichi was standing at the window.  He couldn’t see his expression, but he hoped it was a good one.  Dropping the L-word so soon was a bit risky, but he thought he had at least half a chance.

He just hoped he’d be able to find some way to meet Shinichi.  Hakuba still owed him a favor for distracting Aoko last time a case came up…  Kaito grinned, plan decided.

“I’ll see you soon, Shinichi,” but his words were lost in the wind.

Kaito couldn't hear him, but Shinichi sighed as he watched him go, the gem clutched to his chest.  "Stupid thief."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last prompt fic from the last batch, so the next one might be a ways off. I'm super busy, but I hope you'll all be patient with me. ^_^ Thank you all for being such lovely readers, especially those of you who make a habit of commenting. You always make my day! Hopefully I'll have more for you all soon! <3


	68. One Thing After Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Knocking on the Wrong Door AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am embarrassed to admit that I completely forgot to post most of my recent prompt fic, so for the next couple of days, expect... a lot of updates. I'm so sorry, I really can't believe I last updated this in January. I have no idea how that happened, honestly.

“Aoko,” Kaito whined, leaning on the door as he knocked. And knocked. And knocked. “Aoko, I’m sorry,” he called, “please let me in! I promise I won’t call your girlfriend a witch anymore!”

The door opened suddenly, sending Kaito sprawling. When he looked up, it was to see endlessly long legs in well-fitted black slacks. The man was shirtless with a flat stomach. He had a towel around his neck, and his hair was dripping.

Kaito swallowed.

“You’re not Aoko.”

He raised a perfect eyebrow, imperious and devastating. “Well spotted,” he drawled. “Nakamori is my neighbor.”

Kaito nodded. “That makes sense. I’m sorry for disturbing you.” He felt a little dizzy. He hoped he was speaking clearly.

“It’s fine.” He frowned. “Do you need help getting up?”

“No,” Kaito said brightly, “I just got distracted by how pretty you are. I’m fine!”

The second eyebrow joined the first. Kaito was a beat behind in realizing what he’d just said. His face flamed.

“Shit, I’m gay,” he cursed. He pressed his hands over his face. “That’s not helping, God damn it,” Kaito whined.

Aoko’s beautiful neighbor laughed. It was horrible–Kaito only liked him more.

“You’re cute.” When Kaito peeked up at him, he was smiling, a hand on his cocked hip. “My name’s Shinichi. Next time Nakamori has a dinner party, tell her to let me know. I can bring a salad.”

“What?”

“How else am I going to get to know her cute friend?”

Kaito shot to his feet. “I’ll make her host one as soon as you’re free. What day works best for you?”

Shinichi smiled, fond and easy. “Saturday.”

“I’ll see you Saturday then.” Kaito beamed. Had he actually introduced himself? “Oh, shit my name’s–”

“Kuroba Kaito,” Shinichi said. “I’ve been to one of your shows. Plus Hakuba complains about you a lot.” He looked amused, and not at all like Hakuba had said enough to make him want to change his mind.

“I’ll–Saturday–see you,” Kaito stuttered.

“See you,” Shinichi said, waving. Kaito walked down the hallway. When the door closed, he hit his head against Aoko’s door. His face was hot, but he couldn’t stop grinning.


	69. A Rough Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: “Are you shivering?” “Hey, I got you…” Shinichi to Kaito.

Shinichi closed his eyes, letting out a long breath, slow and even.  He let the tension slowly drain from his shoulders, shrugging off the stresses of the case.  He took a deep breath and let it back out, opening his eyes.  He turned around, looking for Kaito.

He frowned when he couldn’t find him in the restaurant.  Had he gone outside?  Things were pretty crazy in the restaurant after the murder was discovered, maybe he’d gone out for fresh air?  Normally Shinichi noticed when Kaito left, but this case had been… especially bad.  He hoped he didn’t have nightmares.

When he stepped outside, he found Kaito sitting against the building, his head down and knees against his chest.

“Kaito,” Shinichi knelt beside him, “hey, is everything okay?”

When Kaito looked up, his face was pale and his shoulders were shaking.  Shinichi cupped his cheek.

“Are you shivering?”  It was quite cold outside.  Kaito dropped his head again, wrapping his arms around his knees.  Shinichi shrugged out of his coat, draping it over Kaito’s shoulders, smoothing it out gently.  “Hey, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Shinichi sat beside him, wrapping an arm around Kaito, tugging him closer to his side.  Kaito turned into him, tucking his head against Shinichi’s neck.

After a long moment, breathing slowly as the silence settled between them, Kaito’s grip tightened.  “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Shinichi gave a bemused frown at the top of Kaito’s head.  “What?  Why?”

Kaito pulled away to meet Shinichi’s eyes, lips pulled down and cheeks pink.  “I should be used to this by now, between you and–and Hakuba, but this one just…”  He dropped his head back to Shinichi’s shoulder, shaking it back and forth, his hair tickling Shinichi’s neck.

Shinichi ran his fingers through Kaito’s hair, scratching lightly against his scalp.  “What are you talking about?”  He sighed.  “This case… I’m worried I’ll start having nightmares again.”

Kaito’s head shot back up.  “What?  Really?”

“Yeah.  The details, the motives…”  Shinichi shook his head.  “Horrible.  Even for me.  I don’t think anyone really gets used to it, not without losing something in the process.”

Kaito reached across Shinichi to take his hand.  “So, even great detectives are bothered by the things they see?”

“Not as often as someone off the street, but yes.”  Shinichi leaned his head onto Kaito’s shoulder, squeezing his hand.  “It’s reassuring, really, that this case bothered you.  I’m sorry I didn’t come find you sooner.”

“You can make it up to me.  Buy me macaroons from that new bakery, and let me spend the night.”  Kaito shot him a wide smile.  He was no longer shaking.

“Oh, I don’t know, Kaito,” Shinichi said, laughing.  “That might just be too much for me.  Having my boyfriend spend the night, buying him  _sweets_ …”

Kaito laughed, squeezing his hand.  “Oh, shut up, you jerk.  For that, you owe me the bigger box they sell.”

Shinichi cupped his cheek and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together.  “Yes, dear,” he said.  Their lips sealed together in a warm kiss.


	70. Low Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: ''Remember that time you got drunk, ripped off your clothes and started twerking while only in your underwear last year's christmas party when Hakuba and Hattori were over?'' Shinichi asked as he scrunched up his nose at his boyfriend. ''Because, yeah, I do and I'm pretty sure they do as well.'' He continued as he snatched the bottle of whiskey out of Kid- no, his boyfriend's hands. ''I believe once was traumatizing enough for them, you aren't getting even a drop of alcohol this time.''

Kaito pressed in close to Shinichi’s back, one arm snaking around his waist, rubbing distracting circles along his hip.  The other hand…

Shinichi slapped it away from the bottle of whiskey.

“Kaito, what do you think you’re doing?”

He nuzzled his neck sweetly. “I just wanted a  _sip_ …”

“No, Kaito.”

“But  _why_ ,” he whined, drawing out the syllable.  Shinichi held firm.  No matter how annoying he got, he was not going to cave this time.  Kaito was cute, but he wasn’t  _that_  cute.

“How much do you remember of last Christmas?”

“We had a party,” Kaito said confidently.

“Yes.  Do you remember anything that happened at that party after about… nine?” Shinichi asked.

Kaito hummed, nibbling on the shell of Shinichi’s ear.  He shuddered.  “I remember singing a duet with you–or, well, I sang both parts, but tried to get you to lip sync.”

Shinichi laughed.  “Of course, you remember  _that_.  No, Kaito, what I’m remembering is a little after that.”  He turned to face Kaito, keeping hold of the whiskey bottle and leaning back into the counter, one of Kaito’s arms still around his waist.

Kaito leaned back in to kiss his throat, as if trying to distract him.  Shinichi tilted his head to the side, but refused to relinquish the bottle.

“I’m remembering the part where you stripped down to your boxers and started twerking to ‘All I Want For Christmas is You.’  Everyone saw.  Hakuba and Hattori were especially traumatized, I think.  They couldn’t make eye contact with you for at least a week after.”

“Is that why?  I had wondered.  I just figured they were being weird about something.”  Kaito shrugged.  “Honestly, I don’t know what their problem was.  We’ve all been to the beach together.  It’s nothing they haven’t seen.  The girls could all meet my eyes.”

Shinichi snorted.  “The girls are much tougher than them, and you can even tell them I said that.  I’m more afraid of Ran and Kazuha than I am of either of them.”

Kaito nodded.  “Sonoko scares me the most, personally.  And her fiance is even worse.  Which is why you should let me have a little drink, to calm my poor nerves.”

He made a grab for the bottle, but Shinichi held firm.  “I don’t think so.”  He smirked.  “This bottle is for people with alcohol tolerance.  That does not include you, Kaito.”

Kaito groaned.  “Come on, Shinichi, I don’t wanna be singled out!”

Shinichi considered him.  “Do you promise to only have the one drink until the guests start to leave?”

“I promise to only drink as much as you think will keep me from getting plastered.  I know you memorized how much it took.”  Kaito cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb under his eye.  “ _Pleeeeease_?”

Shinichi sighed, finally nodding his consent.  “Only drink what I give you.  You don’t seem to know your own limits.”  He could never really say no to Kaito.  He loved him too much.

Kaito grinned.  “Maybe I just like having you look after me.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes.  “I believe it.  You’ve always been an attention whore.”

“Me?   _Never_.”  Kaito leaned in, their noses brushing.  “It doesn’t really count as whoring if it’s only for you, darling.  At most, you could call me–”

Shinichi closed the distance between them, silencing him with a kiss.  Win-win: Kaito stopped from saying whatever ridiculous thing was about to come out of his mouth, and Shinichi got to kiss his ridiculous boyfriend.

“Oy, are you guys coming back with drinks or what?” Hattori called out from the next room.

“Or what!” Kaito called back, snickering.

They could both hear the twin sounds of disgust, poorly concealed.  Still laughing, Shinichi gave Kaito a chaste kiss before collecting one more glass, pressing them into Kaito’s hands before leading the way back out.

Shinichi could feel Kaito’s eyes on him and knew exactly where he was looking.  He always loved wearing this pair of slacks.

Hattori groaned.  “Kuroba,  _please_.  Stop objectifying my best friend.”

“But it’s so  _hard,_ ” Kaito whined.  Hattori sputtered; Shinichi repressed a laugh.  “How can I help it when my boyfriend is so hot?”

“Get a room,” Ran said around her giggles.

Kaito gestured around them.  “I’d love to, but we seem to have these  _people_  in our  _house_!”

Shinichi smiled warmly, his eyes skimming over their group of friends.  It was going to be hectic when the party finally started, but he couldn’t find it in him to mind.  Kaito was by his side, and their friends were all with them…  It was looking to be another excellent party.

If he timed it right, he could even get drunk with Kaito by the end.  That was always fun, even if the mornings were unpleasant.  This time, though, he wanted drunk Kaito all to himself.

When Kaito caught him looking, he winked and slid his hand into Shinichi’s back pocket.  Shinichi leaned into his side, an arm around his waist.  When Kaito squeezed, Shinichi pinched him.

God, but he loved him.


	71. Girls Just Wanna Find Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Gender swapped KaiShin <3

Shinichi yawned, stretching her arms above her head.  Another fifteen minutes and she could close up the office early, grab some coffee, and curl up with a good book.  She was thinking about starting a new mystery series, but she was also feeling “A Scandal in Bohemia.”

The door to her office opened quietly, admitting a young woman about her age.  Her brown hair was short, a messy bob around her chin.  She was dressed casually in a loose-fitting blue shirt, sleeves rolled up, and cargo shorts.  Shinichi gestured to the chair across from her desk.  Most people knocked, but there was nothing for it.

“Hello.  Can I help you with something?”

The woman sat down, clenching her hands on her lap, the fabric of her shorts bunching.  “Kudou Shinichi?”  Shinichi nodded.  “I have a… problem, but I’m not sure if you’re the right person for the case.  Could you tell me what kind of cases you take?”

Shinichi shrugged.  “I take most cases.  I’ve investigated missing persons, pets, and items, not to mention the occasional cold case.  Why don’t you give me an idea of what your problem is, and I’ll tell you if I can help you, or point you to someone who can.”

The woman bit her lip, nodding thoughtfully.  “I’m looking into…  I guess you might think it’s a fairy tale, but I’m looking for a gem said to grant immortality.”

Shinichi leaned back, nose wrinkling.  “You’re right, that sounds like it’s just a story.”

She crossed her arms.  “My father died because of it.  It’s not  _just_  anything.”

“Sorry, that was callous.  Do you have anything to go on?  Any clues to suggest where it might be?”   _If it exists at all_ , Shinichi didn’t say.

“Not much, I’m afraid, and I’m only willing to tell you what I know if you think you can help.”  The woman hesitated, tugging at a lock of hair anxiously.  “There are… other people interested in this gem.”

“The people who killed your father.”

“I never said he was murdered.”

Shinichi smiled gently.  “You didn’t have to.  I’m not sure how much use I’ll be, but I can certainly try.  I suspect it’ll be research, mainly.  My rates are–”

“You’re hired,” she cut in.  “I already looked into the price.  I can pay you.”

Shinichi chuckled under her breath.  “Well then, I suppose we better get to work, Miss…?”

“Oh!  Right, sorry, Kuroba Kaito,” she said standing and offering her hand.  “Thank you for this, Kudou.”

Shinichi shook her hand.  She had a firm grip, and her palms were callused like she worked with tools.  There were several small burns along the backs of her hands, like she worked with some kind of flame or firework.  “I only hope I can be of some assistance.”  When her hand was back in her own possession, she asked, “Are you a performer or a stage hand?”

Kaito’s lips parted around a breath.  “I’m a magician.  How did you…?”

Shinichi laughed, rubbing the back of her neck.  “Calluses and burn scars on your hands.  Kind of a party trick.”

Kaito threw her head back around a laugh, a tension Shinichi hadn’t noticed leaving her.  Shinichi couldn’t help but stare.  She had an adorable laugh to match a cute face.

 _She’s a client_ , Shinichi scolded herself.   _You have a job to do._

“Tell me about the gem.  Does it have a legend?  A name?”  Shinichi pulled her notebook to her before meeting Kuroba’s eyes.

“It’s called Pandora,” Kuroba began.

* * *

Shinichi bit her thumb nail, frowning as the wind whipped her hair around her face.  Inspector Nakamori was still yelling downstairs, so the thief was going to be making their escape any moment now.

All the thefts lately pointed to one person, but Shinichi couldn’t make herself believe it.  She didn’t  _want_  to believe it.  The motive was there, as were the means, not to mention the opportunity, but she still couldn’t bring herself to imagine the woman she was coming to care for lowering herself to petty theft.

Kaitou Kid was supposed to be a young man, 18 to 22, but as soon as Kaitou Kid stepped foot on the hotel’s roof, Shinichi recognized her.

“So it is true,” she said, the wind almost stealing her words away.

Kid jolted.  “D-Detective?  I didn’t think you wasted your time with thieves.”

“I made an exception tonight.  I had to see for myself.”  Shinichi took a step forward, freezing when Kid took a step back.

The voice sounded masculine, but Kid was standing and moving as Kuroba did on stage.  It was unmistakable.  Or, at least, Shinichi spent enough time watching her move to be able to tell.

“What are you talking about, Detective?”

“You know what I’m talking about,  _Kaito_.”  Shinichi closed her eyes; she didn’t want to see Kuroba’s flinch.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It would be a conflict of interest, wouldn’t it?”  Shinichi could hear Kuroba walking closer, coming to a slow stop just outside of her personal space.  “I…  I wanted to keep what we had for as long as possible.  It was selfish.  I’m sorry.”

“What we  _had_ ,” Shinichi said, lips pulling down, “was apparently based on lies.”  She looked up, finding Kuroba’s eyes, even behind the monocle.  “What we  _will have_  is going to be based on truth.”

“What?  Shinichi–”

“If you want to continue working together, and…”  Shinichi wasn’t sure how to define it.  They had something, but they were nothing.  “Well, if you want to continue, come by my office once you’re done here.  I’ll give you an hour to decide.  The door will be unlocked.”

Shinichi walked past her, shoulders brushing, to the door.

Kuroba said nothing, but Shinichi could feel her eyes on her back.  She kept walking.

* * *

Thirty minutes after the heist, Kuroba let herself in, closing and locking the door behind her.  Shinichi met her gaze steadily as she sat down on the chair opposite her.

“My father was the original Kaitou Kid, and my mother was the Phantom Lady.”  Kuroba clasped her hands together.  “I couldn’t trust anyone I know to help me find the gem, so I came to you.  I didn’t expect–” she cut herself off with a short laugh.  “I didn’t expect  _you_.”

Shinichi nodded once, suppressing a smirk.  “No more lies, Kuroba.  Not with me.”

“Can you blame me?”  Kuroba sighed, her head tilting back.  “You might not be a police officer, but you are a private detective, and you do work with them pretty frequently…  How was I supposed to know you’d be okay with this?”

Shinichi sighed.  “I’m not…  _okay_  with it.  I think it’s needlessly dangerous.  But I don’t want you working alone–I know you have a partner, but it’s not enough.”  She rolled her eyes.  “Besides, you wasted quite a bit of your time.  If you told me sooner, you wouldn’t have needed to borrow anything from the Suzukis.  I’m friends with Sonoko.”

“And how would you introduce me?”  Kuroba leaned forward.  “That old man is awfully suspicious.”

“He can be suspicious all he wants.  Sonoko would never let him be rude to my girlfriend.  Unless that’s moving too fast?”

Kaito stood up and sat beside her on the couch, cupping her cheek.  Shinichi leaned into it with a smile.  Kaito bent her head, pressing close.  “Not fast enough,” she said, and sealed their mouths together in a kiss.

Shinichi couldn’t agree more.


	72. Matching Marks and Observant Fangirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: kaishin soulmate au where sonoko is the first person who finds out that they're soulmates and flips a lid bc kid is supposed to be her soulmate. kaito and shinichi are mildly terrified bc lbr sonoko is kinda scary and doesn't know when to quit. ran is laughing her ass off. (so is aoko if she knows???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't follow the prompt exactly (plot reasons, mainly), but the spirit of it is still there. 8)

Shinichi fidgeted with his watch in an effort not to touch his tattoo.  The tattoo–the four suits from a deck of playing cards, clover and heart atop diamond and spade–had appeared on his wrist shortly after he was born.  He’d never seen their match before.

“I’m  _telling_  you,” Sonoko said, leaning into his space, “I  _saw_  the same tattoo on Kaitou Kid.”

“And  _I’m_  telling you,” Shinichi snapped, “I think I would notice if my soulmate was  _Kaitou Kid_.”

“Would you?”  Sonoko raised an eyebrow, looking every inch a princess, her hip cocked and her head tilted.  Royal pain, more like.  “Would you check a criminal for your matching tattoo?  One of us wanted him to be their soulmate, and that person wasn’t  _you_.”

“She has a point, Shinichi,” Ran said reasonably.  “What if she’s right?”

Shinichi scoffed.  “What does it matter?  It’s not like I can just waltz up to his house and let him know.  Besides, what kind of thief would want anything to do with a detective?”

* * *

Kaito sneezed, rubbing his nose with his sleeve.

“Someone must be talking about you,” Akako said.  “Nothing good, I’m sure.”

“Ha ha.”  Kaito rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair.  The heist last night had been  _close_.  That Suzuki girl had been hot on his heels, and Kudou had almost gotten him with that nasty watch of his.

He knew he should lay low for a while, but there was something about being chased by Kudou that was just  _thrilling_.  His heart kicked up a notch just remembering how in sync they’d been.  Kudou was always just a step behind him, occasionally throwing him for a loop long enough to overtake him before Kaito could get his bearings back and return to the lead.

He sighed.  Hakuba had found him so quickly, so why didn’t Kudou?  He wanted to see if they got along as well as he hoped they would, damn it.  And, well, Kudou was  _gorgeous_ , all long legs and confident superiority.  Kaito wanted to ruffle his feathers like nothing else.

* * *

Kaito was halfway to his favorite coffee shop when he realized that he’d left the bracelet he usually wore on his desk.  He glanced down at his tattoo, plainly visible in black and red.  Well, nothing for it.  It was a little unusual to see people with their tattoos showing, but not unheard of.  He was a well known eccentric anyway.

No one paid it any mind until he was pouring creamer into his coffee.

“Kaitou–” a girl gasped.

Kaito raised his eyes with a frown, schooling his expression quickly when he put a name to the face.   _What the hell is Suzuki Sonoko doing here?_

“Sonoko, who’s this?” Mouri Ran asked, smiling politely.

“This is  _him_ ,” Suzuki hissed.  “See?  His  _tattoo is the same, just like I said_.”

“My…?”  Kaito froze.  He’d forgotten his bracelet at the heist, too.  He hadn’t even thought about it, but he’d run out of concealer the night before.  How had Suzuki managed to get a long enough look to  _recognize it days later?_

“Wait, you mean he’s–?”  Mouri covered her mouth, eyes wide.  Did they both know?  How did they make the connection?

“Come sit with us,” Suzuki said.  It wasn’t a request.

Kaito frowned, but allowed her to lead him to their table.  “Look, miss, I think you must have me mistaken for someone else.”

“Don’t play coy,” Suzuki said, sitting and taking a sip of her tea.  “You’re cute, but that’s not going to work on me, even if I am a fan.”

“A fan?  Look, I really think–”

“I know who your soulmate is,” Suzuki interrupted.

Kaito opened his mouth, but couldn’t think of anything to say.  He touched his wrist, unthinking.  If Suzuki Sonoko knew who his soulmate was, it had to be someone she was close to.  Her two best friends were Mouri Ran and…

His face felt hot all of a sudden.

“Figured it out, have you?” Suzuki looked smug.  “Then you should realize that I don’t want to turn you in.  Quite the contrary.  This isn’t a ‘quit your night job’ talk, it’s a shovel talk.”

Kaito’s brow furrowed in confusion.  “Shovel talk?  So what, you’ll hurt me if I hurt my soulmate?”

“Oh no,” Suzuki said, shaking her head.  “I supply the comfort food.   _Ran_  will hurt you.”

Mouri smiled politely.  “I’m a black belt and my school’s captain of the karate team.”  Her voice was sweet, but it promised nothing but malice.  Kaito shivered.

“You haven’t even told me who you think my soulmate is.”

Suzuki huffed.  “I know for a fact that Kudou Shinichi’s soulmate is Kaitou Kid,” she said.  Her voice was low, but confident.

“Well, my name is Kuroba Kaito, not Kaitou Kid.”  He took a drink of his coffee, cheeks still warm.  “I’ve never met this Kudou Shinichi, but…  I’d like to.”

“Then you’re in luck,” Mouri replied cheerfully.  “He’s meeting us here.”  She looked over Kaito’s shoulder and waved.  “Speak of the devil!”

Kaito couldn’t bring himself to look, concentrating on drinking his coffee.  He’d taken two long drinks when he heard Kudou walking toward them.

“Who’s this?  You didn’t tell me we were meeting anyone else here.”  Kudou’s voice was smooth and cool.  Kaito turned to meet his eyes.  He’d never seen him without something between them–a disguise, a monocle.  Kaito was hyper-conscious of how small the distance between them was.

Kudou’s gaze dropped to the inside of his wrist, exposed through Kaito’s grip on his mug.  His eyes went wide, and his face went red.

“Good,” Suzuki said, “now that you’ve figured it out, Ran and I can leave you lovebirds to get to know each other.  Kuroba Kaito, meet Kudou Shinichi.”  Suzuki stood.  “Shall we, Ran?  I want to go shopping.”

“Celebrating?”

“Of course.  It’s not every day I get to tell the detective otaku  _I told you so_.”  Suzuki paused in collecting her things.  “That reminds me, Shinichi:  I told you so.”

Without further ado, she and Mouri strolled out the door, pastries in hand.  Kudou seemed to fall into the chair across from him.  He covered his face with his hands, muffling a groan.

“What the hell,” he mumbled into his hands.

Somehow, seeing Kudou so off-balance made him feel more stable.  Whatever happened, he wasn’t alone.  If everything went well–no, best not to get his hopes up.

“Imagine how I felt.  I was just minding my own business, getting coffee, when your blonde friend blindsided me and accused me of being Kaitou Kid.”

Kudou snorted.  “I’m surprised she left so easily.  I expected her to give one or both of us a hard time.  I mean, she was really hoping you’d be  _her_  soulmate.  She  _has_  a soulmate, but she’s always been interested in you.”

Kaito bit his lip, dropping his eyes shyly.  “And… what about you?  Are you… interested in me?”

“I thought that was obvious,” Kudou said.  “I don’t make a habit of chasing thieves.  Just you.”

“You never tried to find me.”  Kaito hesitated.  “I mean–”

“It didn’t seem fair.  I know Hakuba found you outside of the heists, but it doesn’t really count, does it?  He doesn’t have proof or anything.  It’s only a win if it’s during the game.”  Kudou looked out the window, playing with the band of his watch.  He was blushing again.  “And anyway, I think the rules have changed for us.”

Kaito reached forward, touching his wrist just below the watch.  “Can I see?”

Kudou jolted, but nodded quickly, undoing the strap and setting it aside.  Kaito turned his hand over, comparing the tattoo to his own.  A perfect match.

“Does it bother you?” Kudou asked.

Kaito looked up to meet his eyes.  “Does what bother me?”

“This,” he said, gesturing between them.  “My being a detective.”

Kaito rubbed his thumb over Kudou’s wrist.  “Does it bother  _you_?”  Kudou shook his head.  Kaito smiled, letting go of the last of his tension.  “Good.  And no, it doesn’t bother me.  Even though we’ve never really had time to talk, I feel like you understand me.  Your being a detective doesn’t negate that.”  He laughed a little.  “Besides, soulmates can’t be forced to testify against each other in court.”

Kudou snorted, taking Kaito’s hand and rubbing his thumb over the matching mark.  Kaito shivered.

“Go out with me?” Kudou asked.

Kaito grinned.  “Of course.”


	73. Ace Up His Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Would you consider doing another fic where kaito is ace? Maybe with him teaching shinichi a magic trick!

Kaito grinned widely at Shinichi.  “That was actually much closer than you usually get.”

Shinichi groaned.  “Then I still don’t have it down yet.”  He closed his eyes, clenching and unclenching his hands.  “Okay, show me again.  I’m going to get it this time.”

Kaito's smile softened as he performed the trick again.  No more than an intermediate card trick, but enough to be impressive to people who weren’t friends with a magician.  And enough to be evidence that he was dating a magician.  Kaito presented Shinichi’s card with a flourish.

“You know, you don’t have to learn a trick.  It’s not a big deal.”

“Kaito, I need this.  I know you don’t get it, but I need to do this,” Shinichi said, biting his lip as he shuffled the cards carefully.

Kaito shrugged.  “As you wish.”  He watched Shinichi with a fond smile as he went over what he was about to do.  “You know,” he said, “I forgot to tell you, but earlier today, Akako accused me of lying about dating you.”

Shinichi frowned, putting the cards down.  “Why would she do that?”

“She said it was impossible that you could succeed where she failed.”  He shrugged.  “She thinks her magic should have affected me if I’m affected by you.”

“But you…”  Shinichi shook his head.  “Never mind.  Clearly she doesn’t understand.”

“And she probably won’t.”  Kaito cut the cards for him.  “That’s what I have you for.”

“That and making you look like a magical genius.”

Kaito laughed.  “There is that.  I like the kissing, too.”

“Oh, well,” Shinichi said, puffing up with teasing pride.  “I must be doing  _something_  right then.”

“One or two things,” Kaito agreed.  “Three on good days.”  Shinichi snorted, presenting Kaito with a card.   _His_  card.  Kaito gave a dramatic gasp.  “Shinichi!  You did it!”

“It must be a good day then,” he said.  “Either that or I’ve just leveled up.  I can do two things and a card trick.”

Kaito kissed him once, rolling his eyes.  “Don’t let it get to your head, darling.  There’s no room in this relationship for your ego.”

Shinichi nodded sagely.  “Of course not.  It would get in the way of yours.”  They shoved each other, both laughing under their breath.

“We should get dinner.”

“To celebrate?”  Shinichi took his hand.  “After all, your boyfriend isn’t a  _total_  failure at magic tricks.”

“He’s not,” Kaito said, kissing his cheek.  “He’s improving far faster than a normal person would.  It’s very impressive, teasing aside.”

“Very impressive, I like that.”  Shinichi swung their hands between them, tucking the deck of cards into his pocket.  “I think, as a reward…”

Kaito sighed.  “We can watch your Samonji movie after dinner.”

Shinichi grinned, kissing his cheek with an exaggerated ‘mwah.’  “You’re the best boyfriend in the whole wide world.”

“I know, but you should tell me again.”  Kaito fluttered his eyelashes, pressing a hand to his cheek.

“I love you, and I’m going to keep you,” Shinichi said, decisive.  “Can’t let the best boyfriend ever get away, you know.”

“You sweet talker, you,” Kaito said, blushing happily.

The movie was going to be okay, but the best part was going to be curling up against Shinichi’s side, sharing a blanket, Shinichi’s arm around his shoulders or his waist, his head against his chest…

Watching a boring movie was a worthy sacrifice.  He was looking forward to it.


	74. You Like Me?  Inconceivable!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Can you please please write a KaiShin in which Shinichi's brain stubbornly doesn't believe that Kuroba Kaito ( _the_ Kuroba Kaito!) likes him back. Like. That is just impossible (:D). And Kaito is trying to be all logical (failing?) and panicking ("You can't see it?! It's obvious! Hakuba noticed! ( _Nakamori_ noticed!)") //one-conversation-before-relationship or dating-for-not-too-long or however you find fitting.

“Shinichi, I like you.”

“Well, I should hope so,” Shinichi said, rolling his eyes.  “We  _are_  friends.”

Kaito opened his mouth and then closed it.  “No, I meant–”

“There you two are,” Hakuba said.  He was frowning.  “We’ve been looking for you.  We’re about to leave.”

“Oh, good to know.  Thanks, Hakuba.”  Shinichi smiled before turning back to Kaito.  “What were you saying?”

Kaito shook his head.  “Nevermind.  It wasn’t important.”

Hakuba shot Kaito a look, one Shinichi couldn’t quite read.  It seemed… sympathetic?  But why would Kaito need sympathy?

Shinichi shrugged, falling into step behind him as they returned to the rest of the group down by the trail.  It was a shame they had to leave so soon.  The view was splendid, well worth the hike.

Shinichi was still a little surprised Kaito had asked him, but he could never say no to anything Kaito suggested.  Any time spent with Kaito was time well spent.

He glanced over at him, biting the inside of his lower lip.  Sometimes he thought it might be nice to take a risk and confess, but it never lasted long.  He’d ruin his friendship with Kaito.  There was no way someone as cool and charming as Kaito could ever be interested in boring, detective nerd Shinichi.

* * *

Kaito took Shinichi’s hands in his, leaning closer over the table.  Shinichi frowned down at them.  The warmth of Kaito’s hands was incredibly distracting.  Shinichi could hardly think over the pounding of his heart.

“Shinichi, there’s something I need to tell you.”

He looked back up to meet Kaito’s eyes.  Whatever it was was important.  Shinichi had never seen Kaito so serious before.

“Is everything okay?”

“No one’s dead or dying,” Kaito assured him.  “Nothing’s wrong.  I’m in love with you.”

Shinichi opened his mouth and closed it.  “That’s impossible.”

Kaito’s brow furrowed, and he squeezed Shinichi’s hands in his.  “I assure you it isn’t.  I’ve been in love with you for over a year.”

“But that’s not–You’re–”

“Do I need some kind of witness testimony?  Hakuba noticed.  Aoko and her dad noticed.  Akako has been mocking me from the beginning.”  Kaito let go with one hand to begin gesturing.  “I’m sure Ran knows, even though she hasn’t said anything, and–”

“What could they have–You’re so–It’s impossible, Kaito, you couldn’t–”

“–I do, Shinichi, I really do!  How can I explain it to you?  I thought it was obvious!  I–God, Shinichi, I love you more than I can put into words!  I stopped flirting with other people outside of heists!  I–” He rubbed his hand over his face.  “I just love you.”

Shinichi fell silent, processing.  “You…  You really love me?”

“I really, really do.”

“I just–you’re so perfect, why would you want to have anything to do with boring old me?” Shinichi asked, still too puzzled to really think about what Kaito was saying.

“Boring–?  Shinichi, that’s bullshit.  Who told you you were boring?”  Somehow, Kaito looked offended, possibly on his behalf.  “You’re one of the most interesting people I know.  Whoever told you that was a liar or an asshole.  Maybe both.”

Shinichi laughed a little, looking back down at their hands.  “You… really do love me.”

“Yes,” Kaito said.  He slumped forward in what looked like desperate relief.  “I’ve been trying to tell you for  _weeks_.”

“Oh,” Shinichi said.  “ _Oh_.  You were–All those times?”  Kaito nodded.  “I’m sorry.  I really thought there was no way you could ever reciprocate, so I was trying not to get my hopes up.”

“You reciprocate?”

Shinichi sat up a little straighter.  “Sorry, sorry, yes, I reciprocate.  I love you, too.”

Kaito slumped in his seat.  “When we tell people how we got together,” he said, eyes closed and hands tight on Shinichi’s, “we should skip past the most stressful conversation of my life and straight to the part where you accept my feelings and we agree to date.”

Shinichi laughed.  “Sure, Kaito, whatever you want.”  He smiled.  “We’re dating then?”

“You want to, too, right?”

“Yeah,” Shinichi said.  “I do.  Does this count as our first?  Out to dinner, holding hands…”

“Only if you kiss me.”

Shinichi smirked and leaned forward.  He tugged one of his hands free to pull Kaito closer.  Shinichi kissed him, short and sweet.  When he pulled back, Kaito looked dazed.  Shinichi understood the feeling; he felt like he was floating.

His face felt hot as the realization finally sunk in:  Kaito was in love with him.  He was dating Kuroba Kaito.

“Holy shit, you’re in love with me.”

Kaito laughed.


	75. Not Anything, Just Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Have you ever written a fic where shinichi is the ace one?

Shinichi froze up, eyes wide and dread closing his throat.  Kaito was holding his hand, and he looked like he… like he wanted to…

“Shinichi, I’m in love with you.”

He looked away, chest tight with anxiety.  This was bad.  He was going to have to tell Kaito, and then their relationship would be ruined.  One of the people Shinichi liked the most, the first person he’d loved since Ran, gone forever.

“Shinichi,  _Shinichi_ , are you okay?”  Kaito sounded like he’d been trying to get his attention more than just the twice.  “Hey, what’s wrong?  It’s not–I mean, you approve of Ran and Sera, so I thought…?”

“It’s not you,” Shinichi blurted.  “It’s not–I don’t mind, that is…  It’s not that you like boys, that’s not it.”

Kaito frowned.  He was still holding his hands.  “Then what’s wrong?”

“Me.  I’m…”  Shinichi pulled his hands away, shoving them into his pockets.  “I’m wrong.  I don’t…  I’ve never been in love the way people talk about it.  I don’t want to do… anything with another person.  I’m not gay or straight–I’m not anything.  I’m nothing.”

Kaito considered him for a long moment.  Shinichi kept waiting for the disgust or the anger, but it never came.  “So, you aren’t attracted to men or women or anyone.”  Shinichi nodded.  “But you’ve always said you loved Ran.”

“Yes.  I love her, but I’m not–I’ve never wanted to have sex with her.”  Somehow putting this into words was a lot harder than it was with Ran.  He’d just told her he loved her like a sister, and that had been that.  Why was Kaito so much different?

“Then do you–Can I ask how you feel about me?”

“You’re my best friend,” Shinichi said.  “I love you.”

Kaito relaxed slightly.  “So, you don’t want to have sex…  How do you feel about hugs?  Good?  Bad?”

“Hugs are okay.”  Shinichi frowned.  “Why?”

“Hugs, yes.  Holding hands?”

“Fine, as long as I’m expecting it.”

“So earlier was no good, but if I ask first, it’s okay?”

Shinichi resigned himself to not understanding.  “Yes, I think that would be fine.”

“What about cuddling?”

Shinichi furrowed his brow.  “What’s your definition of cuddling?”

Kaito smiled.  “Close proximity and light to moderate physical contact.  May or may not include arms around shoulders or back.”

“Fine in moderation if I’m expecting it.”  Shinichi crossed his arms.  “What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?”

“How do you feel about kissing?  Hands, cheeks, forehead, chaste, not-so-chaste?”  Kaito was swaying on his feet, apparently in a good mood now.  Shinichi couldn’t figure it out.

His face felt hot as he considered his answer.  “I don’t know.  The first three sound okay, but the latter two I’ve never…  I don’t know.  It could go either way.”

“Okay,” Kaito said, smiling.  “Here’s the way I see it.  You think we can’t be in a relationship because you don’t want sex.  Right?”

Shinichi nodded, hesitant.

“Well, I don’t exactly need sex to feel happy and fulfilled in my life,” Kaito continued with an easy smile.  “It’s fun, and I like it, but I’ve been doing that sort of thing alone this long.  Not having sex with you isn’t exactly a deal breaker.  If you ever change your mind, I’d be happy to do that sort of thing with you, as much as you were comfortable with, but it’s not something I need.”

“What…  What are you saying?” Shinichi asked.

“Ran said that when she asked how you felt, you said you loved her like a sister, but you don’t love me like a brother,” Kaito said.  He seemed pleased.  “That means that what you feel for me is different than what you felt for Ran.”

“I suppose that’s true, yes.”

“Then, I’d like to propose we try going on a date,” Kaito declared.  “Nothing big, basically just hanging out like we usually do.  Dinner and a movie, maybe.  No pressure.  At some point, I will ask to hold your hand or put my arm around you.  If things seem to be going well, I will ask to kiss your cheek when I drop you off at home.  What do you think?”

“You,” Shinichi trailed off, frowning.  “I don’t want to do anything sexual, but you still want to date me?”

“That’s right.”

“I might not even like kissing.  That doesn’t bother you?”

“Not particularly.”  Kaito grinned.  “Shinichi, I’m in love with you.  Any time I spend with you makes me happy, no matter what we’re doing.  I’m just relieved you didn’t turn me down flat or tell me to leave and never speak to you again.”

Shinichi flinched.  “I couldn’t–I would never want you out of my life like that,” he said quickly.  “That sounds horrible.”

“Then what do you think?  Dating is really just an excuse to spend even more time together than normal, you know.”  Kaito laughed.  “Physical contact and stuff is an optional bonus.”

Shinichi bit his lip.  It sounded too good to be true, but if Kaito was serious…  He reached for one of Kaito’s hands, holding it carefully.

Kaito shifted his hand to twine their fingers together.

“We can try,” Shinichi decided.  “Just… go slow.”

“As you wish!”

* * *

Kaito draped his arms around Shinichi’s neck from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.  Shinichi leaned back into him.

“Hello, Kaito.”

“Are you having a pleasant afternoon, O love of my life?”

Shinichi turned his head, giving him a flat look.  “What did you do?”

“What?  I didn’t do anything!  Can’t I give my boyfriend a romantic greeting?” Kaito spluttered.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow.  “If you didn’t do anything, then what do you want?  Is it something I won’t want to do?”

Kaito sighed and gave it up.  “I have two tickets to a magic show downtown.  Please come with me?”

Shinichi blinked once before rolling his eyes.  “Is that it?  Kaito, I thought you wanted me to do something unpleasant like allow our mothers to take us to dinner.”  Kaito wrinkled his nose at the horrible thought.  “Of course I’ll go with you.  I’d be happy to.”

Shinichi kissed his cheek shyly, before turning back to his book.  Kaito nuzzled against his throat.  “You’re the best boyfriend ever, and also you are too cute for words.  I’m definitely keeping you.”

Shinichi’s smile was still shy, but pleased.  He turned the page of his book, probably for dramatic effect.  “I suppose I can allow that.  You have your moments.”

“Ah!  And now he  _teases_ me!”  Kaito climbed over the back of the couch, gently maneuvering Shinichi so they were spooning, his arms around his waist.  “It must be love!”

Shinichi snorted, squirming in his grasp.  “Let go, you dork,” he said, but seemed to lean back into his arms.

“Aw, but Shinichi, you’re so warm and snuggly,” Kaito whined, rubbing his cheek against the back of Shinichi’s head.  “And I haven’t seen you  _all day_.  It’s been so lonesome without you by my side…”

Without looking, Kaito could tell Shinichi was rolling his eyes.

“Fine, you dope.  Have it your way.”

“I looooove you,” Kaito sang softly.  “And I know you feel the same, because you only call me mildly insulting pet names when you’re feeling all fond and affectionate.”

“You’re an idiot.”  But Shinichi was smiling.


	76. Late Night Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the (very short fic) prompt: "listen, i know its 3am and we're both incredibly tired, but i dragged you to Dennys to eat all of the eggs with me. we cant stop now" (or something along those lines lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and the next one are both extremely short. I debated on including them here, but eventually decided in favor of it. In any case, after these next two, I'm going to go to sleep, and I'll finish up posting the last of them tomorrow. (Like I said, I forgot how long it's been, so... Congrats? You guys have quite a few more of these to read. XD)

“Kaito,” Shinichi mumbled, eyes mostly closed, “Kaito, why are we  _here_?  Your heist just finished, so can’t we go home?”

Kaito tutted as if he were disappointed.  “Now, my dear detective, if we went home, we would miss out on these delicious omelettes.  You wouldn’t want to miss out on all these eggs, would you?”

Shinichi’s brow furrowed cutely.  “I’d rather miss out on eggs than sleep, Kaito.  I have work tomorrow.”

“I called out for you,” Kaito said, rolling his eyes.  “No one expects you to come in after a late heist, detective.  Now, eat!  We’re celebrating!”

Shinichi obviously didn’t agree, but he resigned himself to eating the omelette anyway.  Kaito sighed, leaning on his hand.  Nothing beat late night breakfast with his favorite detective.  


	77. The Night Baron Meets Kaitou Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the (very short fic) prompt: Thief!Shinichi

Shinichi froze, his hand hovering just above the jewel case.  There was someone else in the room with him.  He spun around, pulling out his dart gun, but the man strode forward calmly, hands up and face shadowed by the brim of his white top hat.

“Now, now, Baron, there’s no need for such hostility,” the man said, his voice smooth and confident.  “After all, I came here to help.  You have crows on your tail, did you know?”

Shinichi’s blood ran cold.  How had they found him?  And how did this man…?  “Who are you?”

The man took another step forward, his lips pulling up into a sharp grin.  “An enemy of the crows.  I believe that makes me your friend.”  Tilting his head, he fixed his gloves.  “I go by many names.  The magician under the moonlight, the Heisei Lupin…”

“Kaitou Kid,” Shinichi breathed.  His mother had spoken highly of the man, but he was…  “You’re supposed to be dead.”

What he could see of Kid’s expression grew darker.  “I get that a lot.  And yet, here I stand.  Will you work with me, or shall I leave?”

Shinichi hesitated, but only for a moment.  The anger in every line of Kid’s form was so familiar that it was hard to distrust him.  If this was the son of the original as Shinichi suspected…  “I’ll work with you, Kid.  We can find vengeance together.”

Kid’s closed the distance between them, standing much too close for comfort.  Shinichi felt his face heat.

“I look forward to it,  _Baron_.”


	78. Knight in Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: I hardly ever read anything where Shinichi is the one protecting Kaito, could you please write something for this lack in fandom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, various things came up!

Kaito  _ached_.  His whole body was sore, like he’d been hit by a car driving at high speeds, like he’d fallen from a great height.  He didn’t think anything was broken, but it felt like a close thing.  Wincing, he tried to sit up.

A hand pressed down on his shoulder.  “Kid, lay back down, you might make your injuries worse.”

Kaito frowned and forced his eyes open.  Shinichi was looking out the window above him, his eyes just over the sill.  His hand was still resting on his shoulder.  “Kudou?  What happened?”

“You were shot down.  I found you and pulled you inside.  Your assistant is looking for an escape route, and Hakuba is on his way.”  Shinichi finally ducked down, leaning into his space.  He tapped his cheek.  “Your disguise is still intact, although your monocle’s lens broke.  I tucked it into your jacket pocket.”

Kaito pressed his hands to his face, relaxing when his gloves met latex.  He reached higher, frowning when he touched his own hair.  “My hat?”

“It fell off when you fell.”  Shinichi looked away, his eyes scanning the room.  Kaito had never seen him like this.  It was like he was completely disconnected emotionally, like he didn’t feel anything.  All that mattered was the case.  It was unnerving.

A door outside their hiding place opened.  Shinichi rose to a crouch, lifting a gun–or rather, a card gun.  Kaito felt for his holster, but it was empty.  Gruff voices called to each other, their words a little too muffled to understand.  Kaito supposed it was enough to tell them that whoever was out there, it wasn’t Hakuba or Jii.

Kaito tried to sit up, but he’d definitely broken at least one rib, maybe more.  He wrapped an arm around his stomach, eyes squeezed shut.  He’d have to rely on Shinichi.  How uncool of him, forcing his crush to do all the work.

Kaito opened his eyes again, watching Shinichi.  He wasn’t sure what he could do at this point, but he would do whatever he could.

When the door opened, it occurred to Kaito that his help might not be necessary.  The thugs walked in and were immediately distracted by the sight of him.  In the moment they took to notice and recognize him without his hat and monocle, Shinichi brought the gun down on the back of the closest man’s head.  The second man went down after two kicks to the chest and a final blow to the head.

Shinichi handcuffed them both, leaving them face down on the floor, both unconscious, before walking back.

“Kudou, how long have you known how to do that?”

Shinichi frowned at him.  “Kid, I’m a police officer.  Of course I know how to incapacitate criminals.  It’s my job.”

“But you’ve never–“  Kaito looked down.  He wasn’t actually sure how that sentence was going to go.  He probably should have known, but he’d always thought that he might someday get to play white knight for Shinichi and win his heart.

“What, never used it against you?” Shinichi snorted.  “Where would be the fun in that?”  He sat back against the wall, his shoulder against Kaito’s.  “And besides,” he continued, his voice softer, “it’s generally considered poor form to use that kind of violence against the person you like.”

“You like me?”

“Against my better judgement,” Shinichi agreed.  When he looked down to meet Kaito’s eyes, he was smirking.

“You didn’t even try to peek under my disguise.”

Shinichi looked away, his face red.  “I want you to trust me.”

“I–” Kaito began, but Shinichi’s phone rang before Kaito could finish his thought.  He wasn’t sure yet if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Hello?”  Shinichi frowned, listening intently.  “You’re sure?”  Kaito thought it was probably bad.  He wanted to tell Shinichi _everything_.  “Alright, send him over.  I’ll need help carrying him.”  He hesitated.  “He might be able to walk, but I don’t want to take any chances with his health or safety.”

He had to at least tell him _something_.

Shinichi tucked the phone away.  “Alright, Kid, your assistant will be here shortly.  He and I are going to get you to his car, and he’ll take you from there.”  He met Kaito’s eyes again, expression serious.  “You need to go to the hospital.  Don’t let these injuries get worse than they already are, understand?”

“You aren’t going to come with us?”  Somehow, Kaito couldn’t come up with anything better to say.  Shinichi liked him and wanted his trust, but Kaito…  “What if there’s more trouble when we separate?”

Shinichi cupped his cheek, smiling.  Kaito wished he could lift his arms enough to take off his mask.  He wanted to feel Shinichi’s hand against his own skin.

“I think I’ll be okay, Kid.  Hakuba and I are going to stay behind and clean up the trash,” he said, nodding toward the people handcuffed behind him.

Kaito bit his lip.  “And if I wanted to ask about, um, the investigation?  Without having to talk to Hakuba?”

Shinichi’s eyebrows rose into his bangs.  “Well, if you want to, I can give you my phone number.  You can text me when you’re feeling better, yeah?”  Kaito grinned, wide and delighted.  Shinichi laughed, shaking his head.  “I’m going to regret this later, aren’t I?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Kudou,  _maybe_.  But maybe it’ll be the best decision you’ve ever made.”  Kaito winked.  He hoped so, anyway.

“I find it hard to imagine you didn’t already have my phone number,” Shinichi noted, writing it down anyway.

“If I did, it would be on a burner for emergency use only,” Kaito promised.  “ _This_  one, I will put on a phone I can use whenever.  And I’m going to text you  _a lot_.”

Shinichi passed him the number, letting their hands touch for longer than necessary.  Kaito wanted to take his gloves off.  “I’ll hold you to that, Kid.  I’ve been told I’m pretty bad about texting back, though.”

“I can text enough for both of us,” Kaito said.  His eyes felt a little heavy.  He was more tired than he thought he was.  He pressed the paper carefully into his pocket.  “And maybe we could hang out later?  Without needing a heist first?”

He couldn't tell him everything now, not here, but someday soon, he decided.  He was going to give Shinichi the truth--his name, his face.

His heart.

Shinichi smiled and squeezed Kaito’s hands.  “I’d love to.”

Kaito thought it was well worth the risk.


	79. Does this mean nothing to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Shinichi (as always) is late/missed some kind of important date. Kaito is all like "It's OK, don't worry". Shinichi is confused because it's In No Way "OK" and asks other people if Kaito got sick of him doing this/stopped caring/etc. insecure!Shinichi

“Shinichi,” Kaito insisted, “It’s  _fine_.  Dealing with cases is part and parcel with dating you.  I really don’t mind.”

Shinichi frowned.  “I stood you up tonight.  I didn’t even remember to  _text you_.”  He fidgets, wringing his hands.  “In whose world is that  _fine_?”

“Mine,” Kaito replied easily.  “It’s really not a big deal.  I’m not mad, I promise.”

Shinichi let the subject drop.   _You should be mad_ , he thought to himself.   _Ran broke up with me for this_.  But he doesn’t bring that up.  Instead, he buries it and worries.

* * *

“Heiji,” Shinichi begins carefully, “when you’re late to dates with Kazuha, how does she typically respond?”

“Fury, mainly,” he said, not looking up from his notebook.  “She usually ignores me for at least three days before she finally lets me spoil her rotten, at which point she forgives me.”  He still wasn’t looking up.  “Why?  Late to a date with that magician of yours?”  Heiji shot him a grin.  “I wouldn’t worry.  Just butter him up, take him to that restaurant he always wants to go to, and I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”  He tapped his notebook.  “Now tell the truth, have you made any headway yet, because these alibis are either infuriatingly well crafted or everyone is innocent.”

Shinichi pretended to give his whole focus to the case at hand, but some part of him kept returning to the easy smile on Kaito’s face.  Kazuha was furious.  Ran broke up with him.  Why was Kaito  _fine_?  Did he not… care?

Shinichi felt suddenly and deeply cold.

* * *

“Hakuba,” Shinichi hesitated.  When Hakuba met his eyes with a curious, but open expression, he pressed on.  “We’re friends, right?”

The curiosity flipped immediately to mild concern.  “I’ve always thought so.”

“And you’re also Kaito’s best friend, right?”

“Aside from Aoko, yes,” he agreed, even warier than before.

Shinichi sighed.  “If he…  If he didn’t…”  He squeezed his eyes shut.  “He never gets mad.  I’ve stood him up twice, and I’m late to almost every date, but he never gets mad.  Do you think he…  Is it possible he doesn’t care?”

Hakuba was silent for too long.  Shinichi finally risked looking at him.  His eyebrows were practically disappearing beneath his bangs, and his mouth was wide with his surprise.

“Kaito’s crazy about you,” he finally said.  “If you’re doubting that, you should really be talking to him, not me.”

Shinichi nodded, biting his lip, and let Hakuba turn the conversation elsewhere.

* * *

“Ran,” Shinichi sighed, “I need your help.”

Ran returned his sigh.  “You should have come to me first.”  At his surprised look, she rolled her eyes.  “Kaito told me he thought something was wrong, and Hakuba asked if I’d spoken to you yet.  Besides, you’re not subtle, Shinichi.  You’ve obviously been stewing about something for weeks.”

Shinichi winced.  “Kaito noticed?”

“He said you’d been pulling away, but were also trying not to, whatever that means.”  She rolled her eyes again.  “I swear, you boys are useless.  So, what is it?  What’s wrong?”

Shinichi crumpled at once, slouching into her couch.  “He doesn’t care that I’m always late or–or even when I stood him up.  He never gets mad or upset or–or  _anything_.  He just says it’s fine and that’s that!”

Ran’s brow furrowed.  “Do you… want him to be mad at you?”

“No,” Shinichi rubbed his hands over his face, “I’d hate it if he was mad at me, but at least then I’d know it mattered to him–that… I… matter to him.”

Ran sat beside him, stroking a hand over his hair.  “Oh, Shinichi.”  He leaned until his head was resting on her shoulder.

“You should tell him that, not me.”  Ran rested her cheek against the top of his head.  “To make that easier for you, he does care about you.  He cares about you as much as you care about him.  He’s been worrying about you, because you aren’t talking to him like you usually do.”

Shinichi shook his head.  “I don’t want him to think I don’t trust him.”

A polite knock sounded at the door.  Ran sighed, rising to her feet.  Shinichi dropped forward until his forehead was pressed against his knees.  He was such an idiot.  Kaito had to be holding back his annoyance, and it was going to quickly become resentment, and then Shinichi would be left without the best relationship he’d ever been in.

“Oh, great,” Ran said brightly.  “Perfect timing.  Come in and talk to Shinichi.  Maybe this will be easier in somewhat neutral territory.”

“He’s here?  I’ve been texting him for half an hour,” Kaito’s voice said from behind the couch.  Shinichi flinched.

“His phone died,” Ran explained.  “It’s charging on the end table.  Plans tonight?”

“Nothing in the books, but I was hoping we could get dinner somewhere.”  He laughed, something a little self-deprecating.  “It’s my night to cook, but I, uh, don’t really want to.  And it’s been a while since we’ve been on a proper date anyway.”

“Well, then, I’ll leave you two to talk.”  Ran sounded delighted.   _Traitor_.  “Feel free to show yourselves out, hm?  I have laundry that needs doing.”

Shinichi sighed, keeping his head down.  Weight settled onto the couch beside him.  “Shinichi,” Kaito asked carefully, “why does Ran think we need to talk?  You…  This is about whatever you’ve been thinking so hard about isn’t it,” he said, voice now laced with worry.  “You aren’t…  This isn’t a  _talk,_  is it?  If it is, I’d like to request one last date before you… before we…”

When Shinichi looked up, Kaito looked like he was on the verge of tears.  Shinichi sat up quickly, fumbling for his hand.

“I don’t want to break up with you,” Shinichi insisted.  Kaito looked dubious, but relaxed slightly.  “It’s…  I thought–You’re never upset with me, so I thought you didn’t care about–about  _us_.”

Kaito frowned.  “Of course I care.”  He turned his hand over, so he could lace their fingers together.  “I care a lot, and I hate that you’re not always able to come meet me for dates.”

Shinichi winced, looking down.  That was what he was expecting, but it still hurt.

“That doesn’t mean I  _blame_  you,” he continued, squeezing Shinichi’s hand.  “You’re a detective, and you love your job.  I don’t expect you to stop that just because we’re together.  I’d be kind of upset if you did, honestly.”  He shrugged.  “If you wanted to, say, leave the case to other detectives when they arrive, I certainly wouldn’t say no, but it’s really not a deal breaker for me, Shinichi.”

Shinichi shook his head.  “It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just… I don’t get how you can be so understanding about this.”

Kaito smiled.  “That’s easy.  It’s because you’re always sorry, and because I know you try.  Besides, I lived a double life for long enough.  I know what it’s like, constantly late or absent and hating yourself for it.  So, it’s not a big deal.  We’ll always be able to do something next time.”

“Next time something comes up, I’ll leave as soon as other detectives arrive,” Shinichi said, ducking his head.  “Or, I’ll try.  I can’t say the case won’t be too dangerous for me to leave easily.”

Kaito beamed.  “That’s all I ask.”  He brushed a kiss over Shinichi’s knuckles.  “Now, you’re going to take me to dinner, and then we’re going to go home and cuddle on the couch.  You’ve been holding out on me, so I demand to watch horrible romance movies all snuggled up together.”

Shinichi laughed.  “That’s fair,” he allowed.  As far as punishments go, it seemed pretty mild.

“And how about this, every time you stand me up, I will find even more ridiculous romances to make you watch with me.”  He winked.  “Incentive to show up, even if you’re late, yeah?”

Shinichi shook his head, still laughing.  “Yeah, that’s fair, too.”  He closed his other hand over both of theirs.  “Thank you, Kaito.  I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m glad for it.”

“Something horrible if Hakuba is to be believed.”  Kaito snickered.  “Now come on, you sap, you owe me dinner and a horrible movie.”

Shinichi smiled.  He was sure it looked ridiculous and lovestruck, but he couldn’t help it.  “Yes, dear.”  He swung their hands between them as they stood and started for the door.

He really was the luckiest man alive.


	80. The Lost Grope in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Post movie 14 (Lost Ship in the Sky) conversation, "Could've bought me a drink first" (because i was just so disappointed there were no further mentions of that scene (you know which one) later on XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, well, I think we all know which scene, but in case you don't: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZyL7CzSd18 The scene in question is at about 53 minutes in, when they're on top of the blimp. You'll know it's the right scene by the look on Kid's face. ;D And sorry, I know the quality is bad, but it was the first I found on YouTube. (It seems to be sped up, but the scene is short anyway. Sorry again.)

Kaito grinned when he saw Kudou Shinichi at the bar.  It had been some time since they last saw each other, and it never seemed to be in a place where Kaito could just talk to the guy–which was a shame, since Kaito pretty much always wanted to talk to Kudou.  He was charming and interesting and a bit of an asshole.  Not to mention he was  _gorgeous_  with legs for _days_.

He sidled up beside him, standing just shy of shoulder to shoulder.

“You know, Kudou, I think you owe me a drink,” Kaito said.  Kudou jumped, eyes wide when he looked at Kaito.  Kaito could see the moment Kudou recognized him; his shoulders slumped and his hands relaxed against the bar.

“How do you figure, Kid?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kaito winked.  “I distinctly recall you getting to third base with me on that airship.  Remember?”  He waggled his eyebrows.  Kudou blushed, a fetching red spreading across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“Th-That was an accident, and you know it!” Kudou spluttered.

Kaito pressed a hand to his chest with a melodramatic gasp.  He put on his most wounded expression.  “You mean that meant nothing to you?”  Kaito turned his head away.  “I thought what we had was  _special_ , Kudou!  How could you!”

“What?  Kid, I–” Kudou cut himself off, eyes narrowing.  He huffed, sounding put out.  “Damn it, you’re just messing with me.  Kid, don’t  _do_ that.”  He looked away, the blush spreading to his ears.  “It wasn’t–at the time it didn’t, but…  Well, you mean a lot to me, Kid.  I don’t want you to think otherwise, just because we’re rivals.”

Kaito’s own face felt warm.   _Holy shit_.  “K-Kudou, how much have you had to drink?”

“Idiot,” he muttered, “I’ve only had the one.  I’m not drunk.  I just never get to talk to you like this anymore, without… everything else in the way.  I’ve missed this.”

Kaito leaned into him, shoulders and arms touching.  “I’ve missed this, too,” he admitted.

Silence fell between them, but it was comfortable, even easy.

“What are you doing this weekend?”

“This weekend?  Nothing that I’m aware of.  Why?” Kudou turned to give him a questioning look.

“Do you want to hang out?  Just the two of us?” Kaito asked.  “Maybe catch a movie together?  Get lunch?”  He smiled.  “I don’t really care what we do.  I just want to spend time with you.”

Kudou turned away again, cheeks returning to their previous redness.  Kaito smiled at the sight; he looked cute when he was embarrassed.  “Idiot, don’t say such sappy things in public.”

Kaito rolled his eyes, but waited patiently for his answer.

Kudou sighed.  “I, yeah, I’d like that.  We can meet downtown at noon and get lunch and move from there.”

Kaito beamed, slinging his arm around his shoulders.  “Great, it’s a date!  You should call me Kaito from now on, since we’re going to be spending time together properly now.  Kuroba Kaito.”

Kudou jolted, eyes growing wide.  “What– _Kid_ , you can’t just–!”

Kaito pouted.  “Sure I can, Kudou.  And it’s Kaito, remember?  Not Kid.”

Kudou covered his face with his hands.  After a beat, he mumbled, “Shinichi.”

Kaito beamed.  “So, Shinichi, tell me about something weird that’s happened to you lately.  I’m sure there must be something.  I mean, considering everything we’ve been through together, from the airship to the trap house and everything.”

Shinichi sighed, but let his hands drop.  The way he tilted his head when he was thinking reminded Kaito of a cat.  “Well, there was this one case.  The murder weapon was actually the cactus on someone’s windowsill.”

Kaito laughed in disbelief.  “You’re kidding!”

He shook his head, smiling.  “No, no, this really happened.  You see it was like this…”


	81. (Mis)Taken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Kaito disguising (?) himself as Hattori so he can spend a day with Shinichi without revealing his identity?

Shinichi frowned down at his phone.  “You want to meet up?” he asked, perplexed.

“Yeah, are you free?  I got two tickets to Tropical Land, wanna come?” Hattori asked.

Shinichi pondered the request for probably too long.  Hattori usually just came over when he wanted to hang out.  The last time he’d called ahead was probably a year ago.  Shinichi frowned.

“Do you… want something from me?” he asked.  “You’re acting weird.”

“What, I can’t want to hang out with my best friend?” Hattori asked.  He sounded either petulant or defensive.  Shinichi couldn’t tell over the phone.  “C’mon, man, don’t leave me hangin’.”

Shinichi sighed.  “Yeah, okay.  But when our day out is ruined, just remember: you invited me instead of Kazuha.”

He laughed, but Shinichi wasn’t joking.

* * *

Something was wrong.  Shinichi had never spent so much time with Hattori without someone dying.  Every single time they hung out together, something horrible happened nearby.

Shinichi jumped at every scream, even when he could tell they were the fun kind and not the being-killed-horribly kind.  He kept trying to relax, but nothing really worked.

Hattori frowned at him.  “You know what you need?” he asked.  Shinichi tilted his head in question.  “Ice cream,” he answered.  “I’ll go get us some, okay?  Wait here.”

Shinichi sat down on the bench in question, watching him dash off.  Hattori wasn't going to make him pay for his own ice cream?  That was odd.

His phone vibrated.  One new message from… Hattori?  But Hattori didn’t have his phone out, he was ordering their ice cream.

Hattori:  dude i think someone was hidin my phone frm me?????  
Shinichi:  What do you mean?  
Hattori:  i thought i left it by my bed to charge but this morning it was gone!!?  
Hattori:  found it in a cereal box??? why would i put it there even accidentally??  
Shinichi:  That’s certainly strange.  You’re home right now?  
Hattori:  yea obvs  
Hattori:  y?  
Shinichi:  No reason.  It’s good you found it, anyway.  
Hattori:  yeah srsly, if i missed any more texts i thnk kazuha woulda killed me OTL  
Shinichi:  Haha, lucky you, then.  Talk to you later?  I’m in the middle of something.  
Hattori:  yea good luck with “something” lol

“Hattori” smiled as he approached, an ice cream cone in each hand.  He handed Shinichi the mint chip one.  Shinichi frowned down at it, more puzzled than he already was.

“Mint chip?” he asked.  “Hattori” (probably fake) was holding one with chocolate.

“Yeah?” Probably Fake Hattori looked confused.  “It’s your favorite, right?”

“Well, yeah,” Shinichi muttered, “but how did you know?”

Probably Fake Hattori froze.  “I’m a detective?” he tried.

“Sure, you could have noticed, but we’ve never gotten ice cream together,” Shinichi lied.  “So how could you know?”

Definitely Fake Hattori floundered.  “I, uh–saw you out with Sis?”

“Uh-huh.”  Shinichi licked at the drips on his cone, eyes trained on him.  Really, for something this harmless, there was only one suspect.  “So, when did you hide Hattori’s phone?  Last night or this morning?”

He sighed.  “Nothing gets past you, huh, Meitantei?”  As expected.  That voice was definitely Kaitou Kid.  Shinichi relaxed.

“You were a fairly convincing Hattori, I’ll grant you, but he’s normally more pushy and forward than you’ve been.”  Shinichi took another lick of his ice cream and patted the seat beside him.  “To what do I owe the amusement park ticket, Kid?”

Kid sat down beside him.  “It’s a little embarrassing,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.  “Honestly, I just wanted to hang out with you.”

Shinichi gaped at him.

“I can’t give you my identity, and I don’t know you as my civilian self, so a disguise was the best option I had.”  Kid leaned back, eating his ice cream.  “I thought about borrowing one of your other friends, but I didn’t want you to think it was a date with your Ms. Mouri, Ms. Suzuki frightens me and doesn’t spend any one on one time with you, and your other friends are mostly children and adult police officers.  So, Hattori it was.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes.  “How about this, next time you want to hang out, just use some generic disguise and make up a name for me to call you.  That way you won’t have to hide my friends’ phones.”

Kid turned to face him.  “Next time?”  He smiled, eyes bright.

“I’ve been having a lot of fun today.”  Shinichi shrugged.  “Don’t tell Hattori, but you’re more fun to hang out with.  Not to mention, your luck is significantly better than his or mine.”

Kid beamed.  “Give me your phone.”  Shinichi handed it over, unconcerned.  “Obviously I already have your number, so I’m giving you the number to one of my burner phones.  That way you can text me whenever.”

“Thanks,” Shinichi said, smiling.  He was going to say something else, but first, “Kid, your ice cream…!”

“My…?”  Kid glanced down, and startled when he saw the drips creeping over the edge of his cone.  He licked them all up quickly, before turning back to Shinichi.  Before he could saying anything, he darted forward, licking the back of Shinichi’s cone.  When he pulled back, there was a bit of ice cream still on his lip.

Shinichi’s face felt hot.  Did that count as an indirect kiss?  He kind of hoped it did.

“Sorry, yours was dripping, and that was my first instinct.”  Kid may have been wearing a mask, but his expression was appropriately sheepish and embarrassed.  “That was probably a weird first instinct.  I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Shinichi mumbled.  He took another bite of ice cream.  “Thank you.”  If that was an indirect kiss, did this count as a date?  Did he  _want_  it to count?  He thought he might, but did Kid?  He couldn’t ask, could he?

“When we finish our ice cream, do you want to go on the big roller-coaster again?” Kid asked.

“Sounds good,” Shinichi said.  He took another bite of ice cream.  Silence fell between them, but Shinichi only felt a little uncomfortable.

“I didn’t think you’d actually want to spend time with me if you knew I was Kid.”

Shinichi shot him a small smile.  “You’re my precious rival,” he teased, “why wouldn’t I want to hang out with you?”

“I’m a thief?”

“Doesn’t stop Hakuba.”

Kid’s nose wrinkled.  “He hates me, what are you talking about?”

“Yeah, Hattori thinks he’s my rival, too,” Shinichi said, reading between the lines.  “He’s a bit shouty, and he tends to put his foot in his mouth, but he’s still one of my best friends.”  Shinichi gave Kid a significant look.  “I’ve spoken to Hakuba at a heist before.  You may be able to fool other people, even each other, but you can’t fool me.”

Kid glanced around, like he was checking for eavesdroppers.  “You can never tell him.  He’ll make fun of me forever.”

Shinichi mimed zipping his mouth shut.  “Your secret’s safe with me, Kid.”

“I know,” he said.  “I trust you.”

Next time, Shinichi decided, he was going to make sure their “outing” was a date.  Kid didn’t seem like he would be against it, if the way he watched Shinichi’s mouth was anything to go by.  Still, he wished they could hold hands while they walked around.  That would be nice.

Next time, he’d at least try.  He had Kid’s trust, but he couldn’t help himself.  He wanted more.  He supposed he was like his parents in that way; there was no real middle ground once he decided what he wanted.

And he wanted Kid.


	82. Spirited Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Could you do a kaishin Spirited Away AU?

“What’s your name?” Kid asked, his expression flat and glacial.  Shinichi shivered to see it.

“It’s Shin–” He dropped his head.  That wasn’t true now, was it.  “It’s Conan.”

“Then Conan, follow me.”  Kid led the way back to the elevator, completely silent, his heels clicking ominously on the wood floors.  Shinichi eyed him warily, gnawing at his lip.  He’d thought he could count on Kid’s help in getting out of this, but maybe that wasn’t true after all.

The ride down was equally silent.  “Kid…?”

Kid finally looked at him.  “You’ll refer to me as Kaitou Kid.  I’m your superior here.”  His eyes flashed behind the monocle, but he looked no warmer.  Shinichi nodded, feeling meek.  There went his best shot at escaping.

Shinichi tuned out for much of the following conversation with the workers downstairs.  The others all argued about who was going to have to put up with him–his incompetence, his  _smell_ –Shinichi spoke up for himself only once before falling silent under Kid’s cold eye.

“Hakuba, you’ll take Conan.”  Shinichi looked up.

“Oh, that’s perfect,” some manager laughed, “give the boy to  _Hakuba_.”

“What?  Don’t throw him at me!”

“You’re always complaining about needing more hands,” Kid said, smirking.  “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“You owe me for this, Kid.”  Hakuba pointed at him, but turned to walk away.  When Shinichi hesitated, Hakuba called back, “We don’t have all day, Conan.”

Shinichi stumbled into step behind him, glancing back at Kid over his shoulder.  He frowned.

Hakuba shot him a bright smile.  “I’m so glad you made it!  I was really worried, but you seem like you did alright.”  He squeezed Shinichi’s shoulder.  “It’s going to be a lot of hard work, but as long as you stick with me, you’ll be fine.”

Shinichi nodded, finally smiling, something hesitant.  “Hakuba… there aren’t two of Kid, are there?”  He glanced back over his shoulder.

Hakuba gave an exaggerated shudder.  “Two?  As if one isn’t bad enough.”  He shook his head.  “Kid is the boss’s henchman.  You can’t trust a word he says.  Honestly,  _two_  of him…  Perish the thought.”

Shinichi smiled at him weakly.  He felt vaguely nauseous.  Hakuba stepped up to a cabinet on the back wall of what seemed to be a bedroom, rifling through the contents.  “I’ll get you a uniform, and then you’ll be good to go.  You’re going to need to adjust your sleep schedule, so be ready for that…”

Shinichi crouched low, pressing his face to his knees.  He thought he might cry.

“Conan?  Conan, are you alright?”

He shook his head.

“Hey, shh, you’re going to be okay.  Try to get some sleep.  You’ll feel better in the morning.  I promise.”  Hakuba rubbed his back, gentle and soothing.

Things would be better in the morning.  Maybe this was all some horrible dream after all.  Maybe when he woke up, he and his parents would be moving in to their new house.  He could call Ran and tell her about the weird dream he had, one with a boy he swore he knew, one where spirits bathed, waited on by servants and workers, one where the whole thing was controlled by a powerful witch who refused to show her face…

But some part of him knew that when he woke up, he was going to have to face it all again.  And this time, he was going to have to be an active participant.  He had a job, and if he didn’t deliver, he’d be turned into a piglet.  He was going to work his hardest to make sure he got his parents home safely.

He didn’t have time to worry about the frozen look in Kid’s eyes or the fiery warmth he was first met with.  No matter how worried he was about the real Kid, the kind and gentle one, he couldn’t spend any time worrying about him, too.

No matter how much he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last prompt fic to post for a little while, so I hope you guys enjoy! (I will be posting two more fic, but they're both one shots.)


	83. Too Hot (Hot Damn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: i was hoping you could write kaito and aoko being stylists assigned to help fix shinichi's appearance for some sort of public appearance? and aoko finds kaito's ObviousTM crush hilarious? (until akako shows up as shinichi's "date" to the event or smth.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the start of my last burst of prompt fic for... quite a while. I might mark this as complete, but we'll see. I'm a little tempted to write enough short fic to hit 100, but that might be too much. Anyway, thanks for reading!

The man was stunning.  Easily the most beautiful man Kaito had ever seen in his life.  He knew his mouth was open, and he probably looked like an idiot.  Even so, he couldn’t seem to stop staring.

“Hi, I’m Shinichi.  My mother told me you’d be expecting me?”  He smiled, bowing politely.

“Absolutely, Mr. Kudou,” Aoko said, shooting Kaito a pointed look.  “Please, come right in.  I’m Nakamori Aoko, and this is my partner, Kuroba Kaito.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” he said, following them into their studio.  Kaito could hardly take his eyes off him.

He’d been working as a stylist with Aoko for something like three years, and in all that time, never had he met a more beautiful man.  He was so gay.  Aoko elbowed him in the side.

“Can I take your coat, Mr. Kudou?” he asked.  Kudou nodded, his smile pleasant and polite if a little distant.

“Thank you,” he said, shrugging out of his jacket.  “And please, you can both call me Shinichi.  You’re going to be dressing me, I think that entitles you to a little informality.”

Aoko laughed.  “Then we can all use given names, hm?  Now, let’s talk about expectations.  What kind of look are you going for?  Tell us about the event, and if possible, your date’s clothes.”

Kaito took his time hanging up Shinichi’s coat.  He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.  Aoko only took care of the hair and the finances, so Kaito was going to need to jump in feet first as soon as possible.

“She mentioned she’d be wearing a dark red gown, but other than that…” Shinichi gave a helpless shrug.  Aoko smiled, reassuring.

“That’s plenty to go off of, no worries.”

Kaito pulled out his measuring tape, praying for strength.  He was a professional.  “If you’ll stand up straight, I can take your measurements before we work out the details.”

Shinichi nodded his assent, going wherever Kaito moved him.  Kaito tried not to think about it, but Shinichi was warm beneath his hands as he moved his arms.  He moved efficiently, focusing on the tape to the exclusion of everything else.  Especially the length of Shinichi’s gorgeous legs.

He finished writing everything down with a relieved sigh.  This day was going to be torture.

By the time Shinichi left for the day, Kaito was exhausted.  He checked his notes, grateful that he’d written everything down.  He didn’t think he remembered anything they talked about, and they'd been talking for hours.

Aoko shoved him.  “Idiot, it was funny at first, but what on earth is wrong with you today?”

Kaito covered his face with his hands.  “I don’t  _know_.  He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life.  I can’t handle it.”

“Well, woman up.  You have an outfit to design.”

Kaito sighed.  At least he got to make a beautiful man even more attractive.  He’d never be able to form a sentence around him, but that would be fine.  He didn’t need to talk to Shinichi; he just needed to dress him.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll be right back.  I need stronger hair gel,” Aoko said.  “You boys play nice!”

Kaito swallowed hard, trying not to resent her for abandoning him so coldly.  Shinichi waved as she left.

“Kaito, do you hate me?” Shinichi asked as the door closed.

Kaito dropped his eyeliner.  “What?”

“You’re always so warm to Aoko, but so cold to me.  I just… was wondering if I’m an awful client for you or something.”  Shinichi moved to scratch his cheek, but Kaito grabbed his hand.

“I’m not done with your face yet.  Don’t touch,” Kaito admonished.  Coldly.   _Shit_.  “I don’t–-I’m sorry I’ve been cold.  I’m… not usually like this, you’re right.”  Kaito’s eyes widened as Shinichi’s face fell.  “No, no,” he fumbled, “it’s not–-you’re the single most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my entire life, and I am both gay and awkward.”

Shinichi’s eyebrows went up, but Kaito was glad to see the disappointment and sadness were gone.

“You think I’m beautiful?” he asked, a blush dusting over his cheeks.

“Stunning,” Kaito murmured, more in response to the blush than in answer to his question.  He got more and more eye catching the longer Kaito knew him.

“So, you were cold because… you were embarrassed?” he asked.

Kaito nodded, picking his eyeliner back up.  He tipped Shinichi’s face up so that he could get back to work.  Shinichi waited until he was done with his eyes to continue speaking.

“Then, you like me?”

“I do,” Kaito agreed, looking through his makeup brushes to keep from looking at Shinichi’s expression.

“Would you go on a date with me?”

Kaito knocked over Aoko’s hairspray.  “ _What_?”

Shinichi huffed.  “I’ve been trying to flirt with you this whole time.  I thought maybe, after the event, when you aren’t my stylist, we could get coffee?”

“Y-Yes?”  Kaito struggled to keep his expression normal and not something closer to ecstatic.  He could feel himself slipping, the smile growing on his face.

“Maybe tomorrow afternoon?”

“That sounds perfect,” Kaito agreed.  “Now, let’s finish making you even hotter, so you can wow everyone at your big party tonight.”

Shinichi’s smile faltered.  “Oh, right, I forgot to tell you.  My ‘date’ and I are not romantically involved, obviously.  I’m attending as her beard, truth be told.”

“Cool.  I thought it might be the other way around, but that works, too.”  Kaito smiled, spreading a bit of blush across Shinichi’s cheeks.

“I found the heavy duty gel!”  Aoko threw the door open hard enough to hit the wall.  “Move over, Kaito.  It’s my time to shine.”

Shinichi laughed.  “Good luck.  I’ve been stuck with this cowlick basically since birth.  If you can manage to tame it, you’ll be the first.”

Aoko rolled up her sleeves, determined.  “Then let’s get started.”

 

* * *

 

Kaito and Aoko curled up on their couch together, sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching the party coverage.  They ooh’d and ah’d over the best clothes, groaned at the worst, always waiting to see their own work.

When Shinichi stepped out of his limo, it was in a sleek charcoal number with a deep red shirt open at the collar.  His hair was still, miraculously, styled, and his makeup had held.  He opened the other door, helping his date out of the limo.

Strappy red stilettos on a pair of slender legs, exposed by the high cut slit of a gorgeous matching gown.  Her dark hair shone almost red in the light, curling loosely over her shoulders and down her back.  Her expression looked almost pleased, the red of her lips curling up into a smirk, like the spotlight was only her due.  Shinichi was clearly meant to be her arm candy here.  And what arm candy he was.

Kaito ooh’d.  Shinichi’s date was objectively gorgeous, as beautiful as he was easily.  He glanced at Aoko to comment, but her lips were parted in shock, her cheeks as red as the woman’s dress.

“You okay, Aoko?”

She shook her head, eyes stuck on the woman with Shinichi.  “That woman is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life.  I don’t know what to do with this information yet.”

“If it helps, I have it on good authority that she’s a lesbian.”

Aoko gaped at him.  “She is  _not_.”

“Shinichi said she is.  He’s her beard.”

“Oh my God,” she breathed.  “I don’t stand a chance with her.  She’s so perfect.  God, look at her.”

Kaito snickered.  “Come on, woman up, Aoko.  Of course you have a chance.”

She shook her head, protesting, but Kaito had already decided.  He was going to ask Shinichi to introduce them.  It was only fair, after all.


	84. Ace Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "We represent opposing parties in a trial but i think you're cute so let's go for a drink when we're done here"

“Well, hello, handsome,” a man’s voice cooed.  Shinichi, busy inspecting a footprint, did not bother to turn around.

“Someone get this civilian out of my crime scene,” he called, rubbing a finger over his lips thoughtfully.

“Well, see, here’s the thing,” the man said, undeterred.  “I’m actually an attorney.  I’m here on behalf of my client.  Ms. Flora?”

Shinichi turned his head to show he was listening.  “Oh?  And what do you hope to accomplish by coming here?  You’ll receive our report as soon as it’s been written, same as the prosecution.”  He turned further, narrowing a look at him.  “You don’t think we’ve… missed something?”

The man, handsome if a little  _too_  charming, raised his hands, placating.  “I’m sure you’ve done your jobs splendidly.”

“That wasn’t a no.”  Shinichi stood, brushing his hands off on his pants.  “Can I get a copy of the available shoe prints?” he called to one of the forensics specialists.

“The thing is,” the man persisted, “I think something may have been hidden from you.  I’d like you to check the piano for me, if you wouldn’t mind terribly.”

He left the living room for the parlor at once, the man following on his heels.  They hadn’t checked the room as thoroughly, since no one had had a chance to come into the room between the time of the murder and the time of the body’s discovery.

“Where?”

“Then you’ll do it?”  Shinichi shot him an unimpressed look, but the man remained unaffected.  “Both underneath and inside, please.”

Shinichi gestured for someone shorter to check beneath while he opened the lid, glancing along the strings.

One of them was missing.

“Sir, I… have something here, but I’m not exactly sure what I’m looking at.”

“Camera,” Shinichi said, holding out a hand.  He took a few quick shots of the inside of the piano, focusing along the missing string, especially the ends.  When he was done, he passed it to the other officer.

Once he climbed out, Shinichi slid underneath himself.

In a coil, stuck to a piece of chewing gum, was the missing string.  There was blood on it.  The murder weapon.

“I need forensics over here.  We need the inside and underneath dusted for prints, and I want this gum tested for DNA.”  Shinichi slid back out, pacing.

Only one person had been known to chew gum, the ex-smoker Flora, but there were no signs that the string had been torn or cut out, and Flora played wind instruments.  She would be unlikely to know how to remove the string of a piano.  The only one able to use the weapon…

“What’s your name?” Shinichi asked the man.

He seemed surprised.  “Kuroba Kaito, attorney at law.  It’s a pleasure to meet you in person, Detective Kudou.”

“In person?”

“I’m an old friend of Hakuba Saguru.  He’s told me about you.”  Kuroba smiled widely.

“Well, in any case, Kuroba, unless you had other business here, we do have work to do here.  Any evidence we uncover will be delivered to you.”

“I wouldn’t call it  _business_ , but once the trial is over, maybe you and I could go for a drink?”  He grinned, all boyish charm.  “You’re way cuter than Hakuba let on.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes.  “Get out of my crime scene, Kuroba.  I have work to do.”

“That wasn’t a no,” he pointed out with a wink.  “I’ll ask again after the trial, okay?  See you around,  _Great_  Detective.”

Kuroba let himself out, so Shinichi turned back to the crime scene.  Satou stepped in from another part of the house, eyebrows raised high.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Shinichi asked.

“ _Well_ ,” Satou repeated, “Are you going to say yes?  He was  _cute!_ ”

“Satou, we’re working on a case, is this really the time?”

“There’s always time to get you a boyfriend, Kudou.”  She scoffed.  “I’m an excellent multitasker.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes, keeping quiet.  He’d think about it.  Cute or not, he wasn’t going to make any promises.  But, well, he knew the direction he was leaning.

He was a sucker for a nice smile.


	85. Sasuga* Sonoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Can I please please please have some kaishin? I would really love an accidental identity reveal fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sasuga means, loosely, a complimentary "as expected of." Like, only this person could have done this thing, how admirable of them. It's also one of my favorite Japanese phrases. ;D

Shinichi grumbled to himself as Sonoko dragged him further into the party.

“Live a little, you nerd,” she said.  Her voice was teasing, but her grip brooked no arguments.

“I  _was_  living.  Quite happily, in fact.”

“Rereading a book for the umpteenth time, alone in your house on a Saturday night, is not  _living,_  Shinichi.  It’s sad.”  She turned to give him a pointed look.  “Just because you aren’t Mr. Mouri Ran does not give you the right to waste away in your house with your dumb books.  Now force a smile and get out there.  It’s high time you socialized.”

Shinichi squeezed the bridge of his nose, staving off his building headache.  “With  _who_ , precisely?”  Shinichi gestured widely.  “No one here has anything in common with me.”

Sonoko scoffed.  “Impossible.  I’ve seen the guest list.  There is at least one other detective in this room.  Good luck finding him.  And  _try_  to have fun?  It’s a  _party_ , Shinichi.  Maybe you’ll even find someone to date!”

Shinichi gaped, but Sonoko was already leaving him to the mercy of the crowd, flouncing off to rub elbows with…  Shinichi had no idea who she was talking with, but it was rude of her to abandon him, he decided.  Ran would never ditch him like that.  He had a feeling that was why she was allowed to bail, and he wasn’t.

Not to mention, having a date was probably a better excuse than wanting to read in peace, at least in Sonoko’s eyes.

He groaned again.  This was going to be a nightmare.

“Kudou Shinichi?”

Shinichi turned.  And stared.  Maybe not such a nightmare after all.  “Hakuba Saguru?  I admire your work.  You’ve come pretty close to catching Kid, right?”

Hakuba smiled, something modest and understated.  Shinichi felt more at ease already.  “Well, we do our best.  I never expected to see you here.”

Shinichi sighed.  “I was planning on spending a relaxing night in, but Sonoko–-Suzuki Sonoko?–-she forced me along.  I’m so glad you found me.  I was afraid I’d be stuck here without anyone to talk to all night.”

Hakuba laughed.  “I’m sure the night wouldn’t have been so bad.  There are a lot of people here.  I’m sure there’s someone else you could talk to, as well.”

Shinichi shrugged.  “Maybe,” he agreed, “but I’m sure you do it, too.  At all these glitzy things, I can’t help but notice all the affairs.”

Hakuba looked around; his nose wrinkled.  “You make a strong point, Kudou.”  He nodded to the side of the room filled with tables.  “Why don’t we have a seat, so we can talk more comfortably?”

Shinichi agreed readily, following him to a table and settling in.  They talked about just about everything.  Exchanging funnier case stories, talking about movies that they’d both seen, silence never settling between them.

Somehow, Shinichi had never expected to enjoy talking to Hakuba Saguru quite this much.  He always seemed uptight whenever Shinichi heard tell of him, but he seemed fun and interesting.  He was a great story teller.  Shinichi was disappointed they’d never run into each other before this.

And then, a second Hakuba Saguru approached their table.  The one sitting with him froze, eyes wide.  The one approaching looked furious.

“Kuroba, God damn it, we’ve  _talked about this_.  I think my exact words were  _stop using my face,_  and  _let me attend the parties I’m invited to.”_  He certainly sounded like Hakuba.

“Oh, come on, Hakuba,” a completely different voice said. “You’re blowing it here!  I was having so much fun talking with Kudou!”

Hakuba finally noticed him.  He gaped.  “Kudou Shinichi,” he said.  “You’ve been talking to Kudou Shinichi?”

Shinichi frowned between them as they continued back and forth.  Not Hakuba was either a dead-ringer for Actual Hakuba, or he was an amazing actor and great with masks.

Shinichi stood, his chair falling over behind him.  He pointed at Not Hakuba, words failing him.  “You–-!”

Not Hakuba–-Kuroba?-–frowned at him.  “Me?”

Actual Hakuba looked alarmed.  “Oh, dear.”

Kuroba turned to Hakuba.  “Excuse me?”

“You’re Hakuba, and you’re not Hakuba, but that means you must be–-but you couldn’t possibly be-–!”  Shinichi pressed a hand to his mouth.  He could feel a slightly hysterical laugh bubbling up.  Shock, probably.

Why was it that any time he hung out with Sonoko, he always seemed to run into Kaitou KID?

“I’m confused,” Kuroba said.

“We should probably not have this discussion here,” Hakuba said.

“Sonoko was right about something,” Shinichi said, giggling into his hands.  “I’m never ever going to tell her.”

“Now, I’m really confused.”

“We really should move this somewhere private.”

“I found the detective  _and_ someone I…”  Shinichi covered his face.  “Oh my God.”

Hakuba took them both by the arm, actually steering them both away.  “I will not talk about this in such a public place.”

Kuroba was frowning, eyes roving over Shinichi’s face.  He covered his mouth with one hand.  “ _Oh_.  Oh, you…  Oh,  _shit_.”

“My sentiments exactly,” Hakuba allowed, voice strained.

“And to think, I almost stayed home.”  Shinichi shook his head.  “I never would have known what I’d missed out on.”  He turned, grinning.  “Hey, Kuroba, do you want to get dinner later?”

“ _What?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, almost all chapters with KID have Sonoko in them. And most filler Sonoko arcs lead in to KID arcs. Yes, I absolutely use her to predict his appearances. I may be exaggerating a little, but there's a definite correlation between Sonoko appearances and KID appearances. That, and people start talking about Conan being the KID Killer again.
> 
> (Straight up though, Sonoko is weirdly attuned to KID's presence. I mean, she was flirting with his alter ego online for the Magic Lovers' thing. Coincidence? I think NOT!)


	86. The Disappearance of Kaitou KID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Have you done a role reversal where kaito is the one shrunk? And shinichi somehow stumbles onto him and his "disappearance" case?"

Kaito froze, caught in the act.  He put on his best little kid smile, beaming up at the teenager approaching.   _Shit shit shit_.  Kudou Shinichi could not be here, not today.  This was a horrible time for him to be showing up.  Kaito needed to stop a theft, he was presently seven years old, and he was in no state to do battle of any kind with  _Kudou_.

What happened to not going after thieves?  Sure, he’d gone after him a few times when he could still act as Kid, but this was  _Nightmare_ , not  _Kid._   Why was he  _here_?   _He wasn’t supposed to be here_.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Kudou said, frowning.  “How’d you get in here anyway?  I locked that door myself.”

“Well, it wasn’t locked when I came up here!” Kaito laughed, hoping it didn’t sound forced.  “Inspector Nakamori is my guardian.  I’m just waiting for him to be done here so we can go home.”

Kudou gave an unconvinced hum.  “How old are you?”

“Seven.”  He kept the smile on his face.  “How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”  Kudou crossed his arms.  “You look strangely familiar.  What’s your name?”

“Akito,” he said quickly.  “Nakamura Akito.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” he muttered, distractedly.  “I’m Kudou Shinichi, a detective.”

 _Shit_ , Kaito thought.   _Introducing himself was a mistake.  As if Hakuba wasn’t bad enough_.

“Where do you think Nightmare will appear, Akito?” he asked.

“How should I know?” Kaito frowned.  “I’m seven.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.  I know a group of detectives your age, and they’ve made plenty of deductive leaps most adults wouldn’t manage.”  Kudou smiled, something kind and disarming, a far cry from the suspicious look he was wearing just a moment ago.  That was interesting.  Did Kudou like children?  That seemed almost out of character.  “I want to hear your opinion.”

Kaito bit his lip, but gave in.  He couldn’t resist showing off, not in front of a captive audience, not in front of his _favorite_ audience.  “I think he’ll appear here in about twenty minutes.  It’s why I came up here.  Uncle Nakamori is busy with the Taskforce, so he wasn’t listening to me.  I thought I could sound the alarm manually if I was right.”

Kudou’s eyes were bright with interest.  “Well, isn’t that something.  We’re of a mind here, Akito.  The last time I was this in sync with someone…  Well.”  Kudou’s smiled turned almost wistful.

“Something wrong, detective?” Kaito asked.

Kudou’s smile dropped, his eyes narrowed.  “What did you just call me?”

Kaito faltered.  “You said you were a detective, didn’t you?”  His face felt hot.  He was in such deep shit.  Why did it have to be  _Kudou?_   Why couldn’t it be the Osaka guy or the tomboy?

“You," Kudou cut himself off.  His expression turned disbelieving.  "That’s not possible.”

“What’s not possible?” Kaito could feel sweat beading at his hairline.

“She said that it was unlikely anyone else would have survived.  You aren’t possible.”  Kudou knelt down, getting uncomfortably close, staring.

“Unlikely sounds like improbable, not impossible,” Kaito muttered, frowning and leaning away.  “And what are you  _talking_  about?”

“I know the scientist that made this,” he gestured at Kaito, “possible.  She’s about your age.”  Kudou straightened back up, running a hand over his face.  He looked exhausted.  He mumbled something into his hand; Kaito managed to catch the words, “he’s alive.”

He felt a sudden pang of guilt.  Had Kudou been worried about him?  Even though he was a thief?

“You don’t need to actually say anything, I guess, but… I’m not wrong, am I?” Kudou asked, lowering his hands.  “You are Kaitou KID, right?  The second one?”

“What would you do if I was?”

Kaito didn’t know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t for Kudou to grin at him, apparently delighted.  “I’d offer you my services.  We seem to have enemies in common.  I know you know where I live; you’re welcome any time.”

“Detective, you really are something else.”  Kaito recrossed his arms.  “I mean, seriously?  You actually believe all this?”

Kudou shook his head.  “It’s not a matter of belief.  It’s a matter of fact.  I’ve seen the evidence with my own eyes.  I know this is possible, if improbable.”  He frowned.  “It’s a miracle you aren’t dead.”

“Don’t I know it.  Guess I lived up to the name.”  He smirked, if only to stop himself from dwelling on his own mortality.

Kudou was surprised into a short laugh.  “Miracle Magician, indeed.”  He shook his head again, but he was still smiling.  It almost looked fond.  “I’m glad you’re safe, KID.  And I’m glad you’re here.  I’m a little wary of going without backup these days.”

“Close call?”

“Something like that.”  Kudou sighed.  “I want to ask you about your situation, but I don’t think we have much time left.”

“I’ll think about your offer, Kudou.  It’s not that I don’t trust you, but I need to keep on my guard.”  He hesitated.  “I’ll come by in a few days to let you know either way.  At the very least, it might be nice to hang out with someone my own age who both knows I’m not seven and doesn’t want to arrest me once they figure out how I changed.”  He hesitated again.  “You… don’t want to arrest me, right?”

Kudou snorted.  “Hardly.  I just like the puzzles.  Your heists were always a fun break from the murders I usually have to deal with.”

“If Hakuba felt that way, my life would be so much easier,” Kaito whined.

The sound of glass breaking shattered the moment.  Kudou shifted to the balls of his feet.  Kaito’s hands dipped to his pockets.

“If anything happens, run to the alarm,” Kudou mumbled.  “I’ll watch your back.”

Kaito nodded once; he trusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the last prompt fic for the foreseeable future. If you'd like to see what I'm up to, you can look me up on my tumblr. I'm the most active there. I am working on a longer KaiShin fic as well as tying up loose ends, so to speak, so this won't be the last you see of me, rest assured. ;D If you see this getting a complete mark, though, it's because I've decided to end this particular collection of prompt fic instead of taking it to 100.
> 
> As always, thanks for sticking with me! You guys (especially those of you who comment <3) really make it all worth while! I couldn't do it without your support!


End file.
